Digimon: Digi-Guardians
by TheCrypticShadow
Summary: A new group of Tamers must unlock new tricks, new Digivolutions, and new methods to defeat a rising darkness...on both ends of the worlds. (Completed, but has a sequal! Interesting new twists and what not for those who want to be surprised and see something new!)
1. Chapter 0: Intro

World Digitizing...

Digiworld Digitizing...

Lifecode Accepted. Life Generating.

Establishing World Parameters now...

Now, as we all probably know, there is about 503 different Digimon lores. So, here is the deal. The digital world existed before the internet, but was not filled with much of anything. Then the internet existed. You see, the internet let us connect with the digital world. As the digital world became filled with data, consciousness began to form in the data. This eventually became Digimon.

The Digivices as they are known were then created as the digital world began to become more intertwined to the real world as more and more internet connections were made. All this time, it was building up to the point of where the two worlds are now merging, at least in areas. At first, the merge was subtle. It caused people to create a game based upon Digimon, both in Video game form and in card form. But now, its something more. Digimon are crossing over into the real world. And in the shadows, something else is at play.

Now beginning upload:

H============================H

ALERT: UPLOAD DELAYED BY INTRO SONG!

(Shows the Earth and the Digital World)

Dig (Dij) Dig Dig...Digimon!

Dig Dig Dig...Digimon!

(Shows both worlds being slowly covered by Darkness)

Go go, Go Digimon! We fight for justice, and we are strong!

(Now it shows Jack Porter with Terriermon behind him, the first Digi-Guardian with Goggles as well as the Crest of Hope)

But Digimon beware, and humans too!

(Shows Daisy Chandler, Patamon, and the Crest of Love)

Forces of Darkness are after you!

(Shows Lilian Roe, Tantilimon, and the Crest of Curiosity)

Your Digimon, as well as you too...

(Shows CK Roe, Magimon, and the Crest of Courage)

Must fight for the light, and what is true!

(Shows Tyler "Ty" Roe, the youngest and shortest, Calumon, and the Crest of Friendship (because what else could Calumon have?))

Its time to stand, to play and cheer!

(Shows Kyo Yamaki, Biyomon, and the Crest of Sincerity)

And fight fight fight, when danger is near!

(Show Miko Kamiya, Gatomon, and the Crest of Light)

Go go, Go Digimon! We fight for justice, and we are strong!

(Show Joshua Kamiya, Miko's twin, Wizardmon, and the Crest of Reliability)

We are Digimon, and we are here to fight!

(Shows the entire gang standing back to back, holding hands with their Digimon inbetween)

We are here to protect, and give goodnights!

(Now Calumon takes the screen with Terriermon, using a mic with their partners standing next to and behind them with everyone in an action pose. In the background, their Digivolved forms appear in the background, as well as the DigiSoul forms for the humans)

We are great with hugs, and super cool! We are of all colors, but we care very little!

(Gatomon and Patamon take the mic now, with their human partners, and their Digivolved and Digisoul forms are in the background)

We are Digimon, and we are here for friends! We are here to protect, and sing and dance!

(Biyomon and Tantilimon take the screen, with their human partners, Digivolved and Digisoul forms in the background)

And fight fight fight, when needed we can!

(Wizardmon and Magimon now, with human partners, Digivolved and Digisoul forms in background)

Either with our strength, or with our wits!

(Show the forces of darkness)

As our enemy grows, so will we!

(Show Champion Digimon all using their attacks against the dark armies)

We will Digivolve, through multiple paths and many ways.

(Show Terriermon Geovolving into TrenchTerriermon, Ty and Calumon SyncroDigivolving, and CK DigiSoul Digivolving into his Champion form)

We will adapt and grow! And let our friendship flow, so we can be the best!

(Show them all standing in a line, humans and Rookie forms, with the Mega Forms in shadows in the background)

For what evil don't know, is we cannot lose!

(The title, Digimon: Digi-Guardians, appears in front of them)

For we fight for justice, and we are strong! Because all us humans and Digimon, fight as one with our friends!

H==============================H

Now Resuming Intro!:

Jack managed to pick the lock open, entering the building. His Digivice hanging around his neck, and ge adjusted his goggles for night vision so he could sneak into the kitchen without turning the lights on. He checked it out, making sure no one was around, before looking back towards Terriermon. "Come on Terry!"

"I aint the slowpoke here, Jack!" Terriermon told him. They both moved into the building, Jack locking the door behind them. Inside was a well stocked kitchen for a hotel.

"Alright Terry, eat up. I will get some food for the go!" Jack told him, as he went towards the fridge. He drank a good portion of the milk, had some bananas, and then moved onto various other foods in the kitchen. Once he was done, he put anything that would not go bad in his bag. He would need the food for later.

Once they were done raiding the kitchen, Jack and Terriermon went back into the alley. He figured it was getting late, and that it was time to go home. Well, the hotel room, he didn't have a home. Not anymore, since his mother died.

"Jack! I sense trouble!" Terry told him, and Jack could tell something was up. He could feel it. Suddenly, all the electronics in the area began to go haywire, the streetlights flickering like crazy. "Get ready for a fight!"

Suddenly, a large Digimon seemed to appear in front of them. It turned around, and growled at them with its angry, red eyes. Jack checked the Digivice around his neck. "It's Airdramon".

Jack looked at Terriermon's Digi-Energy. Unfortunately, Terriermon did not have enough currently to Digivolve. "Alright Terry, looks like we have to handle as is!"

"Got it Jack!" Terriermon told him, before using his Bunny Blast at him. Airdramon charged at them. He just shoved Terriermon out of the way, and went straight for Jack. He opened his mouth, but Jack dove out of the way. Terriermon looked over at Jack. "Hold on Jack, just run!"

"I am not leaving you! I will be fine!" Jack told him, as his Digivice started to glow. "DIgi-Bond Digivolution, Activate!"

Suddenly, energy beamed out of the Digivice and curved around, hitting Jack. A shield and a sword appeared in his hands, white and green just like Terriermon. Airdramon attacked again as Terriermon launched various attacks at him, but Jack stopped it with his shield while slashing with his sword. Data began to pour out of it. Terriermon jumped in, and finished Airdramon off by firing a Bunny Blast into his wound followed by a Terrier Tornado. Airdramon was defeated, and Terriermon absorbed his energy, giving a bonus to his Digi-Energy.

Little did Jack or Terriermon know, but they were being watched by another. Daisy Chandler watched from a distance as Jack somehow summoned his own weapons from the Digivice. Daisy had only been a Tamer for a few weeks, but she had never seen omething like that. "Patamon, how did they do that?"

"I don't know, I have never seen anyone do that. Anyways, should we head home? The digimon was dealt with".

"No, first we follow that kid. Then, we go home, sleep, and meet him again in the morning. And we get answers, one way or another".

_Woah! What is Jack's story? And what is Daisy and Patamon have in store for Jack? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	2. Chapter 1: Geovolution

Daisy still could not believe what she had seen. She had only seen Patamon Digivolve once, but she had never seen or done what he did. "Patamon, are you sure you never heard of this Digi-Bond Digivolution thing?"

"Not at all, Daisy" Patamon replied. "Its really strange though. Its like he Digivolved himself. I could feel power eminate from him".

"Well, we will just have to get our answers from him then" Daisy replied.

Daisy had already gotten her clothes ready and showered early. She did not have any school today, and it was a bit of a walk to where the kid was staying. The room he was staying in was in Atlantic Suites, number 405. _He must have really great parents._

It was only six AM when she left with her great idea. She remembered the floor he had been on, so Patamon would fly up and open the door for her from the inside, to let her in. Luckily, they could communicate using her Digivice, so Patamon could let her know if there were any problems. That said, she also did not know if the kid and his Digimon would give them trouble either. So she took a few modify cards just in case.

When they finally arrived, she managed to sneak in and get up to his floor. She waited by the door for Patamon to open it. "Patamon, what is taking so long?"

"I accidentally went into the wrong room and saw something I shouldn't have. Don't worry, found the right one this time" Patamon replied, as he managed to open the door. Daisy went in, but he did not see Jack. She did hear the water running however. She went over to the bathroom, and heard the boy and Terriermon talking. Then she opened the door.

"Jack!" Terriermon exclaimed, hopping off the sink and standing inbetween him and Patamon. Jack looked out from behind the curtain, and freaked out.

"What! What are you doing here!"

"We need answers. And if you don't feel like answering my questions, me and Patamon could get closer and talk more directly. If you do, I will move away and let you get dressed without someone watching your every move" Daisy threatened. She was probably not going to carry through, but she actually might given the fact it did not actually require hurting anyone innocent. Also, while she could only see part of his face, Daisy felt like she recognized the boy somewhere else.

Terriermon growled. Patamon attempted a growl back, but it did not sound as threatening. "Fine! What do you want to know?"

"How did you do that Digi-Bond thing? I have never seen anything like that before" Daisy asked, keeping her own voice sounding threatening.

"I just...did it one day. Terriermon needed help, so I ran to help him even though I could not do anything, and then poof, it just let me do it" Jack told her. "Now can you please leave?"

"Not yet. You managed to do it at will last night. How?"

"I don't know, I just knew Terriermon needed my help, so I just did I guess. Please, can we just answer all these questions when I am dressed?"

Daisy let him get dressed in peace, though she grabbed his sneakers so he could not run. Once he was out, Terriermon and Patamon shared glances. "So, what is your name anyways?"

"Jack. Jack Porter. You?"

"Daisy Chandler. Sorry for the intrusion, but you are the first Digimon Tamer I have met, and I wanted answers" she explained.

"I prefer Digi-Partner, since Tamer sounds like we tamed them. We, or at least I didn't. Terriermon is my friend, and about the only one I can trust" Jack told her.

"You can trust me" she told him.

"You spied on me while I was in the shower!"

"I didn't know you then. Speaking of which, when are your parents getting back? Should probably leave before then" she asked.

Jack did not look very happy when she asked that. Terriermon shook his head and went up to them. "His mom died, and his dad was never around to start with. So it is just us two, on our own".

"Oh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to..." Daisy said, as Jack put his goggles back on. "I am so sorry".

"Its...its okay. I got over it".

"No he hasn't" Terriermon whispered in his fake whisper voice. "He drowns me in tears every night! Save me!"

"Terry! I do not!" Jack mentioned. He looked back over at them. "Just, dont fuss over it, okay?"

Suddenly, both of their Digivices began to glow, and a compass came up. Terriermon hopped into action. "We have another rogue Digimon exiting the Digital World!"

"Not now, I have to go to school soon!" Daisy mentioned.

"Well, so do I, but it looks like we will have to take a detour" Jack mentioned. "C'mon Terriermon, lets get him!"

Daisy gave Jack his shoes, and then all four of them went to deal with the Digimon entering their world. It was somewhere nearby, or else their Digivices would not have detected it.

They ran outside, and saw that there was intense electrical activity, as well as an actual digifield materializing. The road was filled with a mysterious fog, and for some reason no cars were able to enter. A Digimon began to appear in front of them, revealing itself to be Kabuterimon. It looked back at them in anger. "Electro Shocker!"

Jack, Daisy, Patamon, and Terriermon dodged the attack, diving out of the way. That is when Daisy's device began to make a beeping noise, as well as Jack's. Neither of them had enough Digi-Energy to have their Digimon Digivolve, but apparently they had another idea in mind. "Terriermon, I have an idea! But you are not going to like it..."

"Just say it already!" Patamon told them.

"You have to get wet! Smash the hydrant and spray him with water! Insects hate water!"

"Got it!" both Digimon said. Terriermon and Patamon used their attacks to smash the hydrant open, but Kabuterimon just dodged out of the way. He then hit Patamon into the water, and Terriermon into a sign.

"Terriermon!" Jack yelled out.

"Patamon!" Daisy yelled. Suddenly, both of their Digivices started to glow. Daisy and Jack looked at them, but it said something strange. It did not say Digivolution, but Geovolution.

====Terriermon Geovolve to...TrenchTerriermon!====

====Patamon Geovolve to...HydroPatamon!====

Terriermon was now wearing a Trench Coat, was tinted slightly darker, and was holding two rather large revolvers for Terriermon. Patamon was now orange and blue, and his wings were a bit bigger and more webbed. He also seemed to have gills.

Daisy used her Digivice to scan them. "HydroPatamon is the Geovolution of Patamon when exposed to excess amounts of water. His attacks now consist of Hydro Cannon, and Pulse Sonar. TrenchTerriermon is the Geovolution of Terriermon when exposed to an urban city environment. He gains the attacks Dual Bunny Shot, Rapid Bunny Shot, and Blend. Geovolution does not take Digi-Energy, but can only be done in Rookie form".

"All right then" Jack said. "Terry! Now that the playing field is more even, lets finish this!"

"Yeah Patamon!" Daisy yelled, but she was still concerned. After all, Kabuterimon seemed incredibly powerful.

_Woah, did they just unlock another form of Digivolution? And what is with Terriermon's cool looking trench coat? Find out next time on Digimon, Digi-Guardians!_


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Forces

Kabuterimon charged at TrenchTerriermon, only to get beaten back by a hail of bunny blasts coming from his revolvers. HydroPatamon hit him with another blast of water, weakening the Digimon. He tried to use his metal head to deflect the bullets, but the water kept him busy too much to do anything. Suddenly, Terriermon spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Men in black suits sneaking up behind Jack and Daisy. "Jack, Daisy! Look out!"

Two men grabbed them from behind, so HydroPatamon fired a hydro blast at them that soaked everyone, and knocked the men back. A few men carried this device into the area, and activated it, and all the digimon seemed to get disoriented. "Jack!"

"Daisy!"

"Everyone, run!" Jack yelled.

"We cant let the Digimon stay!" TrenchTerriermon said, firing several bunny shots at Kabuterimon until he started to deconstruct. However, the men started to go after them now, aproaching with some sort of datanet. All four of them made a run for it, going down side alleys and hallways in order to evade the men chasing them. Thy fired some sort of darts at them, but HydroPatamon flushed a large amount of water towards them, giving them the time to escape.

As Jack and Daisy made it to school, Daisy seemed to realize something. "Wait, that is where I remember you! You are in my class! Wait, how do you manage going to school?"

"Uhhh...I may have remotely accessed certain things. Basicly, made them think everything is fine. Just, please don't tell anyone. They might take Terry away from me".

"Alright, I promise".

"And it was destroyed before it could be captured?" the Digimon asked a pack of MachGaogamon. "How was it even destroyed in the first place?"

"Two Digi-Guardians took it down, using an unusual deviance in the Digivolution chain" the largest of them said. GrandMachGaogamon was the leader of the pack, and Overseer of the Digital World for "The Grand Creator". The Grand Creator is a Digimon of incredible strength and power, as he has created all sorts of new Digimon.

"And what of our prisoners? Have they provided any answers on this?"

"Neither the human nor the Digimon had given us answers yet, no matter how persuasive we have been. Must we keep them longer?"

"They may still be holding out, or we may need them for another reason. And what of my last creation, Tantilimon?"

"Still missing, sir".

"How hard is it to find a red cat with two tails, exactly? Find me Tantilimon!"

"Do not worry" The Grand Creator's general, Tactimon said. "I will continue to send out search parties until he is found. Should I begin searching the human realm?"

"DO it. I want him found!"

Tantilimon ran towards the beacon, running as hard as she could. Behind her was a group of Veemon. "Please, you don't have to do this!"

"C'mon, dont run! We need you! Get back here!" one of the Veemon yelled with glowing red eyes.

Up ahead, there was a tower with a flashing light in the middle of the forest. And Tantilimon was hoping that a dataport would be there. There was a clearing up ahead, and the center of the clearing was the base of the tower, with a terminal right in the center with a bunch of machines. "Yes! Freedom!"

One of the Veemon trued to use V-Headbutt on Tantilimon, but Tantilimon dodged it and kept running. As they aproached the Terminal, Tantilimon focused on her destination. Earth. She jumped at the Terminal, and the Dataport intitiated, sending her straight to Earth.

She found herself in the middle of a computer lab, unaware of where she was. She could hear a lot of people, mostly children, outside. A door started to open, so Tantilimon hid under a desk. A man came in, and before the door closed, Tantilimon ran outside as the bell rang. People were headed into various rooms, but Tantilimon heard crying, and went to investigate.

"So we lost another one?" a man in a dark suit asked, clearly displeased.

"Yes, another Digimon destroyed it, who was owned by one of those children" he said. "We nearly had the children, but one of their Digimon interfered".

"We need them, them and their Digimon. If we can harness the power of the Digimon, then we can establish an era of World Peace under our rule".

"Yes sir, we will get them eventually. WHen a new Digimon appears, they will as well..."

_Uh oh, sounds like the Digi-Guardians are in a lot of trouble. And who is this Tantilimon, and why is he in so much trouble? Find out next time on Digimon, Digi-Guardians!_


	4. Chapter 3: Friends Old and New!

_Somewhere in a deep and dark digital dungeon..._

"Please let me out! Pleeeeeeeaaaase!" Calumon yelled. It was chained so much it was hanging in the middle of its cell, since Calumon had a tendency to escape. At least, that is what Wardmamon was told after The Grand Creator created him. Wardmamon had a big shield one one arm, and his other arm had a blaster on it.

"Keep quiet traitor!" Wardmamon told Calumon, before checking on the others. Not many still resided in these cells, but there were still some. There was Gatomon, for instance. One of the few Digimon that would not break. "And you. Why do you still refuse us, after so long?"

"You will never break me!" Gatomon screamed at Wardmamon, so Wardmamon blasted her again. He would have to do more repeatedly in a few more hours anyways. In some of the others cells were other loyalist Digimon. Biyomon, for instance, as well as Agumon. Wardmamon had to keep a close eye on them, since the others escaped.

And then, he got to the human. Kyo Yamaki was his name, and his partner was Biyomon. He was the only Digi-Guardian they had successfully lured to the Digital World and captured. The fool had somehow managed to get Patamon to escape, but luckily Hypromon had successfully wiped Patamon of all his memories and stolen them away, so by the time he was fully aware again, he would be unable to lead a rescue team. "You know, brat. Its a good thing you humans don't need food in the digital world, cause I would hate to listen to you complain all day".

"You are never going to win! The others will stop you!"

"Ha, fat chance! The rest of the Digi-Guardians won't stand a chance against The Grand Creator!"

"You say this, yet you still have not given me a reason to fear him" Kyo mentioned.

"Well, he has the Data-Matrix! Which he can use to create new Digimon! Just like he created me!"

"Well everyone has a weakness, even him" Kyo mentioned. This caused Wardmamon to rant all about The Grand Creator. And about the prisoner trapped deep inside their dungeon.

Tantilimon could sense something was up. Likely, it was more Digimon coming after her. BUt would they really pursue her into the human world? She guessed so.

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. There was a fire in the computer room. _Oh no...Veemon! Well, Dark Veemon!_

The Veemon after her were not even Veemon technically. They were duplicated from a single Veemon The Great Creator somehow captured. Tantilimon knew quite a bit about the Great Creator, having been created by him. She also knew the Veemon were not technically real Veemon, but Dark Veemon.

"Hey Jack! Hey Daisy!" CK mentioned as he and his sister Lilian sat down with them for lunch. CK stood for Clark Kevin, as his name was Clark Kevin Xanders. He preferred CK though. "Jack, any chance you get that program up and running? Also have you seen my younger brother Ty"

"Not yet, still working out a kink or two" Jack mentioned. "As for Tyler, I have not seen him yet today. Maybe he is still lost, it is his first year in this school".

"You hear about that weird fog? Really strange!" CK mentioned.

"Yeah" Daisy added. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off, and everyone was evacuating, but Jack got an alert on his Digivice. He secretly checked it.

"What is it Terriermon?"

"There are Digimon at the school, but I did not see a Digital Field or electrical disruptions!"

Jack pulled Daisy away so they could hide in the closet and he could explain things. Once Daisy was in the loop, they emerged once it seemed all clear, and met up with Patamon and Terriermon, who had de-digivolved by now.

"Okay, so exactly what is the issue here?" Jack asked. Suddenly, this red cat with two tails ran past them, with a Veemon right behind them.

"V-Flame, activate!" it yelled, as it shot a fire blast in the shape of a V right at Tantilimon.

"Terry, stop that rogue Digimon!" Jack yelled. Terriermon used his Terrier Tornado to knock Veemon into a wall. However, before anyone else could say anything, CK and Lilian showed up.

"Woah, are those real Digimon? I thought it was just a game!" CK mentioned. Veemon looked at CK and Lilian, and launched an attack right at them. Patamon used his own attack to negate it though.

Jack went over to CK. "CK, why are you here?"

"I cant find Ty! I was worried he was still in here!"

Veemon attacked again, firing right at Tantilimon. Tantilimon blocked it with her Gyroshield. She moved over, going to protect Lilian as Veemon launched an attack against her for some reason.

"What kind of Digimon are you even?" Lilian asked.

"I am Tantilimon, and I sense a link between you and me!" Tantilimon mentioned, as a nearby computer screen began to glow. Some sort of digital field emerged from it, and a Digivice emerged from it and landed in Lilian's hands. Suddenly, Ty showed up.

"Woah! Digimon, cool!" he said, but Veemon then seemed to get an idea. Veemon grabbed Ty, and ran into the Digital Field. "Heeeelp!"

"Ty!" CK and Lilian both yelled. "No! We cant let Veemon take him!"

"Quickly, after him!" Jack yelled, as he ran right towards the Computer. His Digivice began to glow, and he read the screen. "Digiport, Activate!"

Suddenly, the Digifield expanded, and sucked them all right into the Digital world!

_Uh oh! A Dark Veemon grabbed Ty, and now everyone is headed for the Digital World! Will the gang be ready? Tune in next time for Digimon, Digi-Guardians!_


	5. Chapter 4: Digital World, Here We Come!

Veemon knew his master would aprove. Bringing the boy and forcing the rest of the Digi-Guardians to follow, they could set traps for them AND invade the real world at the same time! There would be no way the Digi-Guardians could stop them now!

_Now if only the brat would stop crying!_ The human, Ty, was non stop crying and complaining. No matter, he had to keep running back towards the Digi-Fortress.

"We are not going to survive this fall!" CK pointed out, as they were falling through some sort of digital space. Suddenly, they were no longer falling through space, but spat out of some sort of computer fused into the tree and straight into a waterfall. Oddly enough though, they fell into the bottom of the waterfall, and it flowed them up into a lake. Like the water was reversed or something.

They all found themselves at the bottom of a lake soon enough. They all made their way to the surface, and crawled out of the water soaking wet. "What just happened?"

Jack managed to turn over to look on his back. The sky was so colorful and strange. ANd there were multiple suns in the sky. "Where are we Terry?"

"I think we just entered the Digital World" Terriermon mentioned.

"You mean, the place where all Digimon come from?" Daisy asked, extremely concerned.

"I am afraid so" Patamon replied. "I don't know why, but this place scares me!"

"Well, you came to the real world and partnered with me for some reason I guess" Daisy mentioned.

"First of all, lets get out of these wet clothes" Jack mentioned.

"Now hold on, I am not going to take anything off in front of all you boys!" Lilian yelled.

"Well, I don't feel like wearing wet stuff. What if we just give Terriermon our outer clothes, keep our under clothes, and Terriermon can use Terrier Tornado to quick dry them?"

"If quick dry means it will take awhile, yeah" Terriermen mentioned. "I cant just keep up a Tornado for ever, and air dry only works so fast".

"What about Ty? We have to find him!" CK mentioned.

"We can find him faster when we are dry" Lilian admitted. "Tantilimon, do you know where they are headed?"

"The Digi-Fortress most likely, its where I escaped from. That is where the a digimon called The Great Creator is, who is creating new Digimon to serve him and his needs! Which one of them is to take over the Digital World and Earth!"

The group decided to rest up and let Tantilimon explain what happened while their clothes dried up. Once Terriermon was done and tired, everything had been explained, and they had nice dry clothes on again. Also, all of the suns seemed to set or turn off.

"So, this Digi-Fortress is where they will be holding Ty most likely?"

"Yes. I also heard they were holding another human there, so its even more likely" Tantilimon explained. "Well, that is unless Dark Veemon gets lazy and just drops him off along the way. Veemon technically never had orders to bring the human there, just me, so it is possible Veemon might fall asleep and Ty will get away and...well, probably get lost in the Digital World".

"Well then, we absolutely have to find him!" CK said.

"Alright, but first we need to get some rest" Terriermon noted. "I did just spend the last few hours using non-stop Terrier-Tornado".

Veemon had been running non-stop all day and halfway through the night. So yeah, he needed some rest. He tied up the human to a tree, and found a nice rock to lay on.

Meanwhile, Ty struggled to try and get free. He didn't want to go to where Veemon was taking him. He did feel something strange, but he couldn't place it.

The strangeness of his feeling got over him, it was like he could not contain himself. Somehow, he managed to break free from the rope, and he just ran towards a bunch of lights. As he ran, while he did not notice, a Digivice appeared in his pocket. ANd it was transmitting to one specific Digimon, though it seemed to not be getting through yet. Still, until it got close enough, it would keep transmitting.

He stumbled upon a resteraunt however, and it was open. Ty was hungry, so he decided to go in and see if he could get some food.

Once he was done eating though, he soon discovered his meal came with a price he would have to pay off. Ty was in some big trouble though, since he had no money that Vegiemon would accept. Which meant that Ty had only one option. Work.

When everyone woke up, they immediately started heading off towards the Digi-Fortress to rescue Ty. However, as they began to move forward, a Birdramon with glowing red eyes loomed overhead, and fired various attacks at the group. "Run!"

"You can run all you want Digi-Guardians, but I will eliminate you!"

"SO much for searching under the radar!" Patamon yelled.

Jack checked his Digivice. Terriermon had enough energy to Digivolve, but given the current location they were in, he did not want to risk using it too soon. That meant finding a different solution.

"Guys, anyone got any ideas?!" Jack asked.

_Uh oh, how much trouble is Ty in exactly? And will the kids get to him before Veemon does? Find out next time on Digimon, Digi-Guardians!_


	6. Chapter 5: Roads, Run, Resist, Rodiomon!

Veemon woke up to find that the human had escaped. Of all the stupid things, somehow his rope had broken. That rope was supposed to hold a Digimon, and yet it had failed to hold a single human. Still, he had called in a friend to help round up this human. "Come on Rodiomon! We cannot fail!"

Birdramon launched another wave of attacks at them. They were surrounded by rocks and canyon walls now. "Hold on guys, I have an idea!" Jack yelled, as he stopped. "There is no way we can outrum this, so lets see how effective fighting will do! Ready Terry?"

"Ready Jack!" Terriermon said.

"Alright! Terriermon, lets try this again! Terriermon, Geovolve!"

====Terriermon Geovolve too...Terrariermon====

Birdramon launched a fire attack at Terrariermon, but it was fairly useless against the rock infused Digimon. Terry then used a new attack, Rock Cyclone, creating a smalll cyclone with rocks swirling around it to cause enough damage to give the others a chance.

However, Birdramon swept her wings so hard it actually nearly blew Patamon into the wind, and knocked everyone into a canyon wall. Terry was too weak too move, the hit had been so hard. Birdramon went in for the kill on Terry, so Jack ran towards him to help. Suddenly, his Digivice began glowing, and these rings just seemed to emerge from it.

"Digi-Bond Armor. Activate!"

====Jack PlUS Terriermon, Connect! Digi-Bond Armor: Terreirmon! Digi-Bond Warrior: Activate!====

The rings circled around Jack, before going around him and moving up and down. Then, suddenly this White and Green armor appeared on Jack, with the helmet spotting a horn. Birdramon attacked him, but Jack seemed to jump to an incredibly height with his Digi-Bond Armor and slash Birdramon, defending Terriermon. "You okay Terry?"

"Yeah! But I don't think the Digi-Bond will be enough!" Terry told him.

"Its time we stop sitting things out Tantilimon!" Lilian said. "Lets help them!"

"RIght, got it!" Tantilimon said. "Gyro-Blaster!"

"We need to help too!" Patamon said. "Lets do this!"

Daisy did not have enough energy to Digivolve Patamon either. Patamon went up to help, but Birdramon grabbed Patamon and began to carry him away.

"Patamon no!" Daisy yelled, as her Digivice activated.

====Daisy PLUS Patamon, Connected! Digi-Bond Archer: Activate!====

SUddenly, a bow appeared in her hand, and a powerful one at that. While it seemed to have no arrows, when she pulled the string back one appeared. She aimed it right at Birdramon, and fired. The arrow hit BIrdramon, causing it to release Patamon. Daisy ran over, and caught her. "Did you see that? I did it, I used our Digi-Bond!"

"Good job Daisy!" Patamon told her.

It came down for another swoop, but Tantilimon hit Birdramon with another Gyro-Blaster, and this along with all the other damage they did seemed to ward Birdramon away. With that done, they all gathered their thoughts and Digimon. Jack's Digi-Armor and weapons returned to his Digivice, and so did Daisy's.

"Congratulations, you did it!" Jack said, giving Daisy a hug.

"Yeah! I was in trouble and she saved me!" Patamon said, smiling and butting into the hug.

Once they were on their way, they soon encountered a new issue. Two roads. Both of which seem to lead towards the Digi-Fortress.

"It looks like we have to split up and search for him" Jack mentioned. "Hold on, I have an idea though".

Jack took out his computer, and then took everyone's Digivices. After awhile, they all seemed to be linked together. "I set all of our Digivices to be able to access a specific frequency. Now we should be able to communicate with each other. Now, who is going with who?"

Daisy stood up now. "Well, Jack, you and Terriermon seem to have the most experience with this stuff. So how about me and Lilian take left, and you and CK take right?"

"Yeah, when am I going to get my Digimon anyways?" CK asked.

"When you find a Digimon that you are meant to be with" Jack mentioned. "Anyways, sounds good to me".

Jack and CK had been walking for awhile, and they were getting hungry. Suddenly, that is when they saw what looked like a diner up ahead. "Woah, food!"

Terry perked up. "Food?"

"Yeah, lets go!" CK mentioned.

As soon as they entered, they could smell great food all over. It made them all very hungry. And then they found a surprise. "Jack, CK!"

They both looked towards the origin of the voice, and it was Ty. Only thing was, Ty had some sort of collar around his neck, and a Digimon that Jack identified as Vegiemon was holding the chain. "I am afraid your friend owes me a debt, so he belongs to me now!"

Jack did not look happy, but both he and Terriermon were still tired from this morning. That said, Terriermon could Digivolve, but he still did not want to waste it. Not against a wimp like Vegiemon. But they also had to get Ty back, and quickly.

Suddenly, the doors were kicked in, and a new Digimon appeared. According to the Digivice, it was Magimon, a magic based Digimon. He is against slavery, and fights for truth and justice for all. He truly believes that with great power, comes great responsibility.

"I have finally found you once more, Vegiemon! I will no longer allow you to continue to keep your slavery ways!"

"Its Magimon!" Terriermon pointed out.

"Hey, back off Magimon! This is a legitimate thing here! This boy owes me for a meal, and he has no money acceptable in the Digital World! So he has to work it off!"

"You know as well as I that the Digital World has no true form of currency. This is a blatant trap for those who do not realize it! A trap I will not permit!" Magimon yelled. "Magibolt!"

Magimon fired a salvo of magical bolts at Vegiemon, but he used Ty as a human shield. Luckily, the Magibolts went around Ty and hit Vegiemon, knocking him away. Vegiemon then attacked Magimon with his own enhanced attack. "That is insane! Vegiemon is not usually this powerful!"

Magimon and Vegiemon engaged in their own epic battle, which lasted for only a few minutes. After that, Veemon broke down the wall, his eyes still glowing red. He immediately went for Ty, but both Vegiemon and Magimon attacked him when he tried.

"That is my slave you stupid Digimon!"

"No he is not! I will not let anyone take the young human, they are visitors here and deserve some respect!"

"About time someone thought so" Jack mentioned. CK started to run over to Ty, but Veemon used V-Headbut on him. This knocked him back into a wall, and then Vegiemon outright launched an attack on everyone, including the injured CK.

Magimon defended CK however, putting up a barrier. "No harm shall come to you!"

"So you think!" Vegiemon said, as he then broke down Magimon's barrier and blasted him into a wall. He seemed to be seriously wounded.

"Magimon!" CK yelled, and suddenly a Digivice appeared in his hand as he ran forward and began to glow. "Magimon, you have to get up!"

Veemon went for Ty again, only Terriermon used a Bunny Blast and knocked him away. Then, Rodiomon charged in, and used his rope to take Ty. Veemon grabbed onto the rope as well, and Rodiomon just ran off with both of them. Vegiemon seemed to have lost interest in Ty however, seeing as how he could eliminate Magimon and get two new humans instead of one. However, that is when CK, in all his upset rage, caused his Digivice to glow bright enough that it more then healed Magimon...it energied him! Rings emerged from the Digivice, and swirled around Magimon, before finally going around them and allowing him bonus energy to Digivolve!

====Magimon digivolve to...Auramon!====

Auramon stood in front of Vegiemon. "Its time we ended this little game!"

"No, please dont hurt me!" Vegiemon said.

"Like you hurt others? You collared them, and kept them as slaves!"

Vegiemon then launched an all out surprise assault on Auramon, but it was futile. Auramon then used his cleansing light on Vegiemon, vaporizing him into Data and absorbing it.

"Auramon. I got a Digivice. Does this mean...?"

"Yes. You saved my life, and you stand for what is good and right in the world. So we became partners".

"Awesome! Now, we need to rescue my brother from Veemon and The Grand Creator! Will you help us?"

"The Grand Creator has been abusing his power, but I have so far lacked the power to Digivolve and defeat him. I believe with you, and your friends, we will have the power to fight them. Beware though, this Digimon will do things to try and confuse and slow us, and they are rarely reversible".

"Well then, lets go hunt down Veemon and Rodiomon!"

_Woah, CK got a cool new Digimon! But will they ever rescue Ty? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	7. Chapter 6: The Wizardmon of Boz!

(I apologize for the lack of spaces between some POVs. I have only recently been alerted to the fact the dividers were not showing up)

Lilian and Daisy continued to walk down the road. "You know, if I had known this morning we were going to enter the Digital World, I might have packed a change of clothes".

"Agreed" Lilian said. "Though I think I might have packed more food first, and extra water. And a sleeping bag".

"Well then, lets find some!" Daisy pointed out.

"You know Jack knows more then he is letting on" Lilian pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"I mean, he knows more about Digimon then all of us, you said so yourself. Additionally, he didn't once question how we got here. In fact, when we followed Veemon, he actually caused it I think. He held up his Digivice to the screen and yelled 'Digiport!'. I think he knew how to get to the Digital World all this time, and I am starting to suspect this was not his first time here".

"So, Jack is holding out on us?" Daisy thought about it. "He knew about the Digi-Bond before me, if you are right he knew about Digiporting, and he also knew about the Digital World and how it worked. Also, have you noticed the Digimon had glowing red eyes? Veemon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon even had that angry look. I think someone is turning Digimon enraged and sent them against us".

"So, this Grand Creator is sending his enemies first, before his own soldiers. Thats horrible!" Lilain mentioned.

"Its smart. Saves his own troops for a massive offensive" Daisy pointed out. "That means though, that we need to find a way to break the spell. They are innocent".

"I might know someone who can help us. A Digimon, goes by the name of Wizardmon, who is very powerful, and against the will of The Grand Creator. Rumor has it The Grand Creator is holding his friend hostage. Wizardmon is holed up in a town near here called Boz" Tantilimon told them.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for my brother?" Lilian asked.

"And WIzardmon might know something. And better yet, if Ty was taken to the Digi-Fortress, Wizardmon would wnat to help us break in!" Daisy smiled. "Finally, an ally!"

"Alright then, makes sense to me. Besides, maybe Ty is in Boz anyway".

The group made their way towards Boz, following this red brick road in front of them. "You think this all seems a bit familiar?"

"Maybe".

The trip was moslty uneventful till they got there, and saw it was under siege by an array of Digimon. One stood out more then the others. It was a Birdramon, only it started glowing as a voice echoed through the air, telling it to Digivolve. Birdramon then digivolved into Garudamon right before their eyes. Daisy checked her Digivice.

"Uh oh, that is one powerful Digimon. We do not have the firepower to take it on this time!"

"Then we have to get Wizardmon and escape the city without it noticing!" Tantilimon told them.

"I think its too late for that! Ogremon!" Patamon mentioned.

Two Ogremon had turned hte corner from a city entrance chasing some Koromon, and spotted them. "Okay Tantilimon, lets show them what a Digi-Guardian can do!"

Tantilimon attacked them with Gyro Blaster, but they stood against it and attacked right back. Patamon entered the field and assisted Tantilimon. As they did that, a Mekanorimon showed up as well to add to the fun. "Don't worry guys, I got this one..."

====Daisy Plus Patamon, Connected! Digi-Bond Archer: Activate!====

Daisy fired quite a few arrows into the Mekanorimon, but as she did, a Tankmon turned the corner as well. It fired right into Tantilimon, hurting her. Lilian ran over. "No, stop don't hurt her!"

Suddenly, her Digivice started to glow.

====Lilian Plus Tantilimon, Connected! Digi-Bond Priest, Activate!====

Tantilimon started to glow as well.

====Tantilimon digivolve to...Priestumon!====

Tantilimon was now more even between red and white, and stood on two feet. She had a cat tail still, and held a white staff with some ornament on one end, and she had cat ears too. She was wearing some sort of priestrobes that were a combination of red and white.

Lilian began fighting one of the Ogremons, while another Tankmon fired at them. Priestumon put up a Sacred Barrier to protect them from the shot, before taking them out with a few energized punctures.

Once the evil Digimon were dealt with, they ran forward. Still, Daisy's mind was a bit cluttered. Tantilimon had digivolved so quickly, and what she said was right. After all, Jack somehow knew enough about Digivices to connect them all. What else was he hiding? Daisy knew he was hiding something now, if only she knew to ask before.

When they finally found Wizardmon, Garudamon was already attacking him. Wizardmon saw them, and seemed to prepare for a bigger fight. "Hold on, we are here to help!"

"Oh good, some friendly faces! Care to lend a hand?"

"Yeah, but we don't have enough energy!" Daisy mentioned.

"Then here, let me give you some!" Wizardmon mentioned, sending an energy burst into Patamon.

====Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!====

"Alright guys, lets take out this big bird!" Priestumon said.

"Hold on!" Daisy mentioned, running over to Wizardmon. "Wizardmon, we think this Digimon is under someone's control! We need to free it!"

"I see" Wizardmon said. "That would explain a lot! Alright, if we weaken it enough, I can free it!"

"Then lets do this! Combined attack!"

All three of them launched an all out assault against Garudamon. Garudamon went for the humans at first, but then seemed to have a change of heart and attacked the Digimon instead. Everyone did another combined assault Garudamon.

"You do not have the power to beat me!"

"That is where you are wrong! We are good, and therefore we cannot be beaten by someone controlled by darkness!" Wizardmon yelled, as he brought down the roof quite litterally onto Garudamon. With that done, they did one more final combined attack.

"DO it Wizardmon! Now!" Daisy yelled.

"Right!" Wizardmon said. Suddenly, he rose up into the sky, and became the center of a vortex of energy. All the other hostile digimon had their energy drained.

Several Tankmon charged in, but they all were fired upon by Angemon and Priestumon to give Wizardmon time to charge up. As they were held off, the Tankmon themselves eventually got absorbed. "Now, I purge you of your controller!"

Suddenly, Wizardmon shot an energized shot into Garudamon. It expelled the negative energies, and also caused Garudamon to turn back into Biyomon.

"Biyomon, are you okay?" Wizardmon asked.

"Yeah, I am fine" Biyomon said. "I thought...I thought I heard Sora's voice for a moment".

"Its okay. Return to a safe place, like The Golden Tower".

"Hold on, my human is still trapped in the Digi-Fortress!" Biyomon mentioned. "He is my only partner since Sora, and I have to help save him!"

"I see. Well then, I suppose that is what you all want as well?"

"We believe my brother is being held there" Lilian said. "As well as a friend of yours apparently, Gatomon".

"Gatomon? We have to save her!"

"Alright then, lets go!" Biyomon said, and they ran off to help save their friend.

_Biyomon has been rescued, and Wizardmon is back on the team. Will these new Digi-Guardians have what it takes to take on The Grand Creator? Will they meet up with their friends first? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to Terrier Town!

Jack looked at his Digivice. So far, they had two more Digi-Guardians since this had all started. Lilian had Tantilimon, and Jack had Magimon. And Jack knew Ty would get a Digimon as well. It was the logic of the Digital World, after all. As they moved forward, Jack felt a strange presence. More then that, he felt a strange presence. _"Who is this?"_

_"Its me, Calumon! Its about time I reached someone!"_

_"Calumon? Where are you?"_ Jack had met Calumon twice, both shortly after Terriermon arrived with a Digivice. He had not seen him lately though.

_"I am trapped in the Digi-Fortress! They have another human here, and a few more Digimon! They seem to be mainly obsessed with taking the Digimon of the Digi-Destined!"_

_"Well don't worry Calumon! Me and Terriermon will save you!"_ Jack told him in his thoughts, before looking back to talk to Terry, CK, and Magimon. "Guys, I just got a message from my Digivice".

"Digivice huh?" Terry mentioned.

"Yeah, apparently another friend of ours, Calumon, is also trapped in the Digi-Fortress. We have to pick up the pace and help him as well as Ty!"

"How did he get the message out?"

"Its Calumon" Terrier pointed out. "He can do a lot of weird things. For awhile, he was the only way anyone can Digivolve. I swear, the rules of the Digital World keep changing. I know its origin story has changed like, five hundred and two times. Did you know at one point we were blamed for Spam mail as some sort of attempt to invade Earth?"

"How do you know Calumon, Terriermon?"

"Well, you remember the whole pink sludge incident long ago? It was on the news all over the world? He helped us stop it. When we defeated it, it recalled all Digimon back into the Digital World until the barrier weakened. Jack is my new partner now. I refuse to say which one of them is better though, on the grounds that I find all humans silly".

"Terriermon, are you just trying to take credit? Again?"

"I refuse to answer on the grounds its insulting you doubt me!" Terriermon said playfully.

=======HH=========

CK had this strange feeling there was something more though. He felt like something was off with Jack. He didn't hear his Digivice beep. Still, they had to move forward. That is when they spotted a small town off in the distance.

Once they got closer, they soon discovered it was a town full of Terriermon. Terriermon hopped off of Jack's shoulders. "Terriermons!"

"Terriermon!" they all replied.

"Oh dear" Jack said. "Knowing Terriermon, we may be here awhile. I give it all of thirty seconds before we get roped into some sort of crazy adventure".

"Jack! These Terriermon need our help!" Terriermon told them.

"Told you. Terriermon have a trouble called 'Being prone to it'. Alright Terry, what is the problem?"

"There is a Rapidmon nearby. He used to be a Gargomon that defended Terriertown, but then some sort of dark energy went into him, and forced him to Digivolve and become evil! And what is worse is that there is a MetalGraymon that is also causing trouble!"

"Did you say MetalGraymon?" a voice said. Jack and CK looked behind them, and it was Daisy, Lilian, Patamon, Tantilimon, Wizardmon, and Biyomon. Biyomon ran over to them. "That must be our friend Agumon!"

==========HH=========

"YOu mean the DigiDestined Agumon?" Jack asked curiously.

Biyomon looked at him strangely. "Yes. You are very well informed".

"I try to be" Jack replied, adjusting his goggles. He knew all about the DigiDestined actually.

"Alright, since we have met up again, this must mean Ty is at the Digi-Fortress. So once we deal with Dark Rapidmon and Dark MetalGreymon, we move towards the fortress. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Daisy mentioned, though CK and Lilian did not seem happy with the detour. They did not go against it though.

"Alright, lets do thi..." Jack started, when there was an explosion. They ran towards it and around the corner of the main hall, and it was Rapidmon and MetalGraymon. "I guess the time as now!"

Jack knew though that there was no way they could do this normally. They would have to Digivolve. Hopefully, they had enough spare energy for another Digivolution. Because they did not have enough combined energy to take out two Ultimate level Digimon as is.

"Wait, dont Digivolve! We have a gift for you!" a Terriermon said. "Since you are our only hope, it only makes sense you take this!".

They threw something at Jack. He looked at it, and he immediately realized what it was. It was a Digi-Egg with the symbol of Hope on it.

"You had this the entire time?"

"You need a Digivice to activate its energy. And the first time you use it, it requires no energy to activate. No one has used it yet!"

He looked towards Terriermon. "Alright then, you ready to take on yourself?"

Terriermon nodded. "We have to try! We need this Digi-Egg to work!"

"Alright, lets do this! Digi Armor, Energize!"

====Terriermon Armor Digivolve to...Garmorgmon!====

Garmorgmon stood in front of the town, with his two Gargoblasters ready for action. But Jack knew it would not be enough. "Guys?"

========HH========

CK wanted to go in, when Wizardmon stopped him. "Exactly, who is this friend of yours?"

"Jack? He is a kid from school, really good with computers and what not".

"Well, have you guys ever been to the Digital world before?"

"Not any of us" Daisy told him. "Well, actually, I only know that the three of us have never been. Jack has been a Digi-Guardian longer then anyone of us, and he does seem to know an aweful lot".

"Yes, he does" Wizardmon said. "He knew exactly how to Digivolve using a Digi-Egg. Even the DigiDestined needed an explenation for that, but he just did it like it was natural to him. I am starting to wonder if he is part Digimon, because he did not even question what it was".

"He does have quite a few secrets, doesn't he" CK mentioned. "But these Terriermon need our help as much as him! Lets do this!"

"Magibolt!"

"Manapulse!" Wizardmon exclaimed.

Patamon sort of just looked at Garmorgmon and Jack, as if he was trying to remember something that he could not. Biyomon seemed to be able to tell something was up too, so CK decided to ask. "Biyomon, why the long face?"

"Someone wiped Patamon's memory. He does not remember me, or being the former Digimon of Hope" Biyomon mentioned. "Its making me sad".

"Well, we need everyone on board to Digivolve. YOu want to help MetalGreymon, dont you?"

"I cant Digivolve without my partner".

"Jack! Do you know any tricks to get them help to Digivolve?"

"Just one!" Jack said as he took out his Digivice. That said, he seemed to just hold it, not do anything with it.

========HH========

_"I need some sort of conduit at least if you want me to do this!"_ Calumon told Jack.

_"Use me! Use the connection we have to spread the Digilight! I can claim its the work of the Digivice"_.

_"Okay, but understand my connection with Digivolution is limited nowadays. I might not be able to get them to Digivolve. I could sing though!"_

Jack chuckled a little at Calumon. Calumon loved to sing and dance. As he was thinking this, Calumon saw a human get dragged into the cell across from him. He looked like he lost a fight with a Greymon. _"Okay Calumon, no singing just yet. I need you to save your voice for the victory song, and then the friendship song. But what about the Grand Creator's Data Matrix? You are close enough to it, and your unique abilities..."._

_"You are right! One Digivolution spree, coming up! But once I do this, they will find out soon enough! You have to be quick, or they will lock me in a dark room again and hurt me! Also, a human is here with me"._

_"Good to know. Anyways, once you do this, we will take care of them and head straight there!"_

===========HH=============

Suddenly, a large pulse of energy emerged from Jack or his Digivice. The energy struck Patamon, Magimon, Biyomon, and Tantilimon, causing them all to Digivolve!

====Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!====

====Biyomon DIgivolve to...Birdramon!====

====Magimon Digivolve to...Auramon!====

====Tantilimon Digivolve to...Priestumon!====

After that, they all combined their powers against Rapidmon and MetalGraymon. Even with all their efforts though, they were still two Ultimate Level Digimon, and they were all technically Champion. While they had taken down Garudamon before, they hadn't actually defeated them, just drained the darkness out. Then Daisy realized, this is the exact same deal!

"Wizardmon, we need to drain them! You think you can do it on two?"

"Just get them weak enough while I charge it up! I still have enough extra stored energy from last time!"

THe group launched a total combined attack against MetalGreymon and Rapidmon, before launching another ballistic attack. Garmorgmon used his Gargo-Rockets to weaken MetalGreymon. Suddenly, Wizardmon launched his beam attack, which everyone else then combined their energies with for an increased effect. They both hit MetalGreymon and Rapidmon, expeling the dark energies within them and causing them to DeDigivolve back into Gargomon and Agumon. They both seemed weak and famished.

Once both of them were restored, Lilian and CK asked them about Ty. Agumon had some answers. "Ah yes, they brought me out when they were bringing him in. He is in the Digi-Fortress now. But guys, listen up. You cant go in from the front. Or the back, either. BUt there is a secret escape tunnel in case the DigiDestined ever attacked, that you could use to sneak in and rescue your friend!"

"Alright then, that is the plan!" Jack said. Daisy could not help but look at Jack though. _I just hope whatever you are keeping from us wont bite us in the butt later..._

_Exactly how does Jack know so much about Digimon, and what is his secret? And will they be able to get their friend unseen? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets of the Digiverse!

Ty was dragged into a cell and chained by his hands and feet. It was dark, cold, and wet. ANd very, very unfriendly, or at least Ty thought so. So, he did what he always did when he was alone and afraid. He started to sing.

Suddenly, he heard someone else start singing as well. Ty looked at the opposite cell of his, and there was a Digimon in it. "Hey. you are a good singer. What is your name?"

"My name is Calumon. You are a great singer as well!"

"Oh, well I am Tyler, but everyone calls me Ty".

"Well, you are a really good singer. SO far, no one else here would sing with me!"

"Well, thanks. The song I was singing was one my mom taught me, whenerver I was alone and afraid".

"Oh wow. Well, I think its very effective! So, you wanna be friends then? I need a friend in here. Plus, I can teach you a new song".

"Sure, okay. What is the song?"

"Dig (Dij) Dig Dig. Digimon. Dig Dig Dig. Digimon. Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions! Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!..."

=============HH============

The group continued to sneak through the caves. Agumon, while he could not Digivolve normally, came to help because once they group up with Calumon, he would be able to Digivolve. Of course, Jack didn't tell them it wasn't Calumon, but The Grand Creator's Data Matrix. It had supercharged all the Digimon, so all those who fought in Terrier Town had more then enough energy to Digivolve. They were saving it though, and planned to use it only if they needed it.

As they walked through the corridors, they soon found themselves confronted by Guardromon. Through their combined attacks however they quickly managed to dispatch them. That is when a gate lower, separating Lilian, Jack, Terriermon, and Tantilimon from the others. "Find another way! We will keep moving!"

"Oh, I think you will have quite a bit of trouble first" a female voice said behind them. Jack and Lilian turned around, and saw Angewomon pointing an arrow right at them.

Biyomon whailed. "Its Angewomon! She is under his spell!"

Jack stepped into gear now. "Well then, I guess its time to stop holding back then!"

====Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!====

====Tantilimon Digivolve to...Priestumon!====

"Gargolaser!"

"Sacred Slash!"

Their attacks did not do much good though, as Angewoman is Ultimate Level. "Celestial Arrow!"

Jack knew what he had to do. "Don't worry Terry, I am coming!"

"No, don't use it!" Terriermon told him. "Save that for later!"

"Alright" Jack said. "I will just use this then!"

====Jack Plus Terriermon, Connected! Digi-Bond Armor, Activate! Digi-Bond Warrior, Activate!====

Suddenly, Jack had his sword, shield, and armor equipped, and lunged right at Angewomon. Angewomon shot a Celestial Arrow at him, but Jack used his shield to block the attack and managed to hit Angewomon. This hurt her enough to cause her to back up. "Your strength. It is unusual for a human to have such power, even with your Digi-Bond. Something about you is...different. My wound wont heal. But not different enough! Celestial Arrow!"

Jack blocked it with his shield again, while Priestumon and Gargomon fired at the wound Jack's sword gave.

Lilian apparently took this time to ask a question. "Jack, why cant Angewomon heal your wound?"

"I don't know. Digi-BOnd may...look out!" Jack said, before tackling Lilian out of the way of a Celestial Arrow. "We have to take her out!"

"No, we promised Wizardmon we would save her!"

"Fine" Jack said. "We will have to use our Digivices to purge it out of her then, but I need to stay on enough to get it to work. Think you can give me a few things to hang onto?"

_How is he so sure the Digivice will work?_ Lilian resumed keeping her focus on Angewomon however. "Got it!"

====Lilian Plus Tantilimon, Connected! Digi-Bond Armor, Activate! Digi-Bond Archer, Activate!====

Lilian shot arrows into Angewomon, giving Jack the ability to climb up and wrap his arms around her neck. SHe tried to shake him off, but found herself busy with Gargomon and Priestumon, who kept her busy. Jack managed to get his arms around her neck to hold on, and he put his Digivice next to her face, allowing the light from it to be extremely effective. Angewomon fussed at first, but then a dark energy emerged from her, and Angewomon de-digivolved into Gatomon.

At that point, several dozen Guardromon showed up, but they all felt like they were more powerful then they should have been. "We have your friends. Come with us, or we will exterminate all of them as well as you".

"I cant risk losing CK" Lilain told Jack.

"Alright, fine" CK mentioned.

WHen they finally got there, the Grand Creator was there. It was a giant Digimon, part dinosaur, part mammal, part reptile, and part ego infused Digimon. He kept the Digimon imprisoned behind a barrier along with everyone else but Lilian and Jack. The Grand Creator was sitting on a throne, and a good few meters in front of him, on the Pedestal, was the Data Matrix. It seemed to have taken shape of a sphere, with sixteen symbols on it. It was a repeating pattern for the eight crests.

"So you are among the new DigiDestined. Specificly known as the Digi-Guardians. Well your adventure ends here. And with this Data Matrix, I will be able create new Digimon, and take over the Digiverse as well as Earth!"

"Not if I get it first!" Jack said, running for it. A Guardromon hit him and knocked him down.

"Ha! You can try kid, but the Data Matrix cant be accessed by a human, even with a Digivice. You need to have been data when you were created, so only the Digimon can use the Data Matrix! That is the greatest secret of all! The source of my power cant even be used by humans!"

Suddenly, singing could be heard throughout the Digi-Fortress. Jack immediately recognized it as Calumon and Ty.

_"Now Jack! My song will help us all! Because me and Ty, we are partners!"_

"Go go, Go Digimon! We fight for justice, and we are strong! We are Digimon, and we are here to fight! We are to protect, and give goodnights!"

Suddenly, a string of energizing musical notes hit Jack. He got up and smiled as he took out the Digi-Egg of Hope.

"Well, so called Grand Creator" Jack said mockingly, which seemed to annoy the Grand Creator. "I have a secret, something I have refused to admit even to myself until right now, because right now I need it to be true. I was born, and concieved, in the Digital World!"

"We are great with hugs, and super cool! We are of all colors, but we care very little! We are Digimon, and we are here for friends! We are here to protect, and sing and dance! And fight fight fight, when needed we can!"

The Grand Creator looked shocked. "But that means...you were born as Data...which means...Guardromon, destroy him! And someone shut up the prisoners!".

====Digi-Armor Energize! Jack Plus Terriermon, Connected! DigiSoul Digivolution into Digi-Armor Champion Form!====

It all seemed to happen so fast, but these energy rings emerged from his Digivice and the Digi-Egg, and surrounded Jack. They warped his data, which was always at his core, and allowed him to Digivolve using Digi-Armor into a Champion form, using his Digi-BOnd as a conduit for it to work. And thus, he became a super fast Digi-Enhanced human.

He did a backflip over the Guardromon, and went straight for the Data Matrix. Two Tankmon came to stop him, but he used his Reversing Burst to make the shells back at each other. He blasted right through them all, and as the Grand Creator was about to grab the Data Matrix, Jack reached it first. Suddenly, an energy field expanded from it, absorbing all of his energy in the process. And then, Jack felt so much pain, he could not stop screaming. The Data Matrix, while he was capable of using it, was not ready for him, and was tearing him apart. He did fire an energy blast though that shattered the barrier keeping all of his friends captive. He had to keep burning off energy as he learned how to use the thing to get them to escape, or else they would still be stuck in the Digi-Fortress surrounded by an army of Champion, Ultimate, and Mega level Digimon.

===========HH==============

Wizardmon rushed out with Gatomon and the others. They could all hear Jack's screams now. "We have to get him out of there! If we don't, the Data Matrix will tear him to shreads!"

"He never should have used all those things in combination to begin with!" Terriermon yelled.

_Will the Digi-Guardians be able to save Jack? Will Jack's now revealed secret save him? And how will the other Digi-Guardians react if they escape this mess? Find out on the next Digimon, Digi-Guardians!_


	10. Chapter 9: Fractured Data

The Data Matrix was too much for Jack to handle. He had to keep using up its power, but it kept regenerating it too, like an infinite energy source. Luckily, he knew just what to do first.

========HH========

"SO yeah, Digimon, we are here to rock! We are Digimon, with out DigiDestined, and we are going win!" Calumon and Ty kept singing, and suddenly an energy burst came back down and hit both Ty's Digivice and Calumon. Wardramon yelled at them to stop when he realized what was happening. THe light from the Digivice and the light from Calumon became a beam, and cut all the chains and bars holding them apart. Then, because of their synchronized singing, it did something else.

It gave Calumon Digivolutions. Calumon and Ty just flew next to each other, back to back, as rings of energy emerged from the Digivice and surrounded them both.

====Calumon Plus Ty Synchro-Digivolution to...Choirmon!====

Choirmon looked back at Wardramon and the other prisoners. "Lyrics of Friendship!"

Musical notes emerged, and broke all the cell bars excluding those of the Under Prison. But Choirmon knew they did not have time for that. The other human here, Kyo, ran out to greet them. "Alright, Kyo. The others are upstairs, including Biyomon!"

"Lets go then!" Kyo said, and Choirmon took a shortcut by blasting through the roof right above Wardramon. Wardramon tried to fire at them, but Choirmon just knocked him back, picked up Kyo, and went through the ceiling.

======HH======

With Calumon, Ty, and Kyo safe, Jack used another burst of energy to wound The Grand Creator, which seemed to seriously anger him. Jack also knocked back all his Digimon minions, but the pain was getting worse, and he soon realized he could not escape just yet. Not yet, so he started on their escape. He created a temporary Digiport into the wall right next to them that would take them back, as well as sealing up all the doors so no one could get back in and follow them. But Jack was starting to think he was not going to make it through himself. That meant making sure they could do what he could.

He took his own DigiSoul code, and used the Data Matrix to copy it and sent it into everyone else, as well as their Digivice. The issue was though that he used too much, and created two extra ones by accident.

The others started to break through the Data Matrix's barrier. _Can they make it in time to save me?_

============HH============

The Grand Creator attacked again, but Jack blasted him back again. That was when he realized, this power was too great to ignore or leave to The Grand Creator. As everyone managed to break through, he shattered the Data Matrix with its own power, shattering it into sixteen pieces and sending him flying towards the ground until Terriermon caught him. Six of the shards flew into their Digivices, two of them combined with the two floating energies, and then flew into the Digiport. Everyone's Digivices began to change, and took a new shape.

"Guys, Jack isn't awake! We need to leave now!"

"Right!" Daisy said, running towards the terminal Jack made. "Digiport, Activate!"

A digital field suddenly emerged, and sucked them all in.

It seemed like they were floating in cyber space for awhile. It felt strange. But Daisy knew that most of all, they needed to get Jack help.

When they finally emerged, they were in a Tech Store downtown near Lilian, CK, and Ty's house. "Guys, Jack needs help! He seems really hurt!"

"Well, what about a hospital?"

Daisy remembered what Jack told her, and realized that was a bad idea. "Are you kidding?! They would never let him leave, or worse take him away, given what has happened".

"Well, our parents have...oh no! We were gone for over two days, our parents will freak out!"

"No...we weren't..." Jack managed, sounding weak and frail. "In cyberspace, things go faster then in the real world. That said, the Digimatrix was so powerful...I sent us back a few hours. So its about the same time as when we left".

"Jack, don't speak..." Daisy said.

"Yeah, just rest" Terriermon said.

"Well, okay then. As I was saying, our house is empty for a few days while our parents are out of town, so we can go there for a few days".

Jack then pulled Daisy in close to whisper. "Get my stuff from the hotel room".

"On it" Daisy said. "Okay, I am going to get some of Jacks stuff and some medicine, as well as make up an excuse for why he would be out".

"Make one for Ty too. Someone needs to watch Jack tomorrow" CK said as Daisy left.

===========HH=========

As they got Jack inside, they put him on a bed and put a wet cloth on his forhead when they realized he was burning up. That was when they noticed his leg seemed to turn partially transparent.

"What was that?"

"I have seen it before" Tantilimon said. "It is what happens when a Digimon's code is fragmented or missing. But I have never seen it happen to a human before".

"Well, Jack is from the Digital World. When he used the Data Matrix, it must have damaged his data as well as his body" Wizardmon mentioned. Gatomon seemed to be pacing.

"What is up with the two of you?"

"The Digiport excluded all the other Digimon in the room, but not us. And its occured to me and Wizardmon that when Jack used the Datamatrix, there were those two extra floating energies that were hit by the Data Matrix shards. You think this could mean there are two more Digi-Guardians out there? And given the fact me and Wizardmon don't have Partners yet, could they be ours?" Gatomon mentioned.

"They could just be DigiDestined, but yes its possible" Wizardmon said. "Either way, we need to focus on your friend with the fractured data. This won't be easy for him.

"Well then, we better get to work" Kyo mentioned, looking at his Digivice.


	11. Chapter 10: Ty and Calumon's Epic Quest!

Ty and Calumon kept pacing around with brooms outside of the room Jack was resting in. "Captain Calumon! What do you think of this guard formation!"

"Captain Ty! I think this formation is the bestest guard formation ever!"

"Agreed! Admiral, are you awake? How is our guard formation?"

Jack coughed a little. His leg went transparent again for a few seconds, then went back. Jack managed to summon his voice, but it was still weak. "All good, Captains".

"Alright Admiral. Now since you are too sick to take command, as acting Admiral, I command you to continue resting! Understood?"

Jack nodded, and apparently passed out. Calumon went over to him. "You think he will be okay?"

"Well, he is a human, and he Digivolved. So I have no idea. I mean, what do you think it felt like for him? Digivolving?"

"I don't know. But he looked really awesome. That white, green, and orange armor. The way he slashed through those Guardromon. I mean how did he do that?"

"I don't know" Calumon said. "But didn't he give everyone a DigiSoul when he was in the Data Matrix. I think that means you are all capable of it now".

"Woah" Ty said, as he heard someone get home. He went to the door and opened it, looking into the main hall to see who it was. It was Daisy. "Daisy! Its you!"

"Yeah. Kyo is still explaining his disappearance to his parents. THere are police everywhere, so Biyomon is staying with us".

"Alright, well me and Calumon are going out to have an adventure!" He said as they left.

Now that they were out of the house, Calumon could stretch whatever it was that allowed him to fly. Ty looked at his Digivice, and for a moment he saw a symbol flash on it. Then, a compass mode engaged. "Calumon, there is a compass on this! I think it is pointing towards buried treasure!"

"Buried treasure! Okay lets go!" Calumon said.

They left, finding themselves traveling through malls, large crowds, and one wedding on accident. While going through the wedding, Ty decided to taste the wedding cake, which he discovered tasted bad. Even Calumon would not finish a plate of it. So they kept moving, deciding that the cake was not worth it.

They found themselves running down a street or two, before turning into an alley and running into something. At first, Ty realized it was two Digimon, until he realized it was Gatomon and Wizardmon. "Hey Gatomon, Wizardmon, how are you two doing?"

"Searching for those two Digivices. But we have not seen anything yet, or felt anything".

"Well I got a ping on my Digivice. Me and Calumon think that there is treasure there, and are going to find it. Maybe the others got the ping too, and will also be looking for the buried treasure! Anyways, follow me!" Ty told them, as he and Calumon went off to continue their adventure. They found themselves soon confronted by Ty's school bully, Ted, so when Ted went to hurt Ty, Calumon gave Ted a really bad wedgie, causing both of them to laugh and run off.

"Wait, Ty!" Gatomon said, but Ty was too far away to hear the rest. Besides, they couldn't wait, they had to find the treasure first! And have more fun along the way!

Ty and Calumon, in order to scout the area, took an elevator up a really tall tower. According to the Digi-Compass, it was coming from an old school he could now see right there down below. Along the way, he bought some ice cream for Calumon.

As they got closer though, there were a few more electrical distortions. Still, Ty kept pushing on, until he found the old school that was no longer operational. The beacon was coming from inside. "Calumon, its this way! In this building!"

"Alright, let me handle this!" Calumon said. "Burning Light!"

A focused beam of light burned right through the lock, and both he and Calumon went into the building. He noticed that hte entire inside of the building was one big Digital Field. "Uh oh, I think we might not be looking for treasure after all, but trouble".

Wizardmon and Gatomon were heading right for the door, but the door shut on its own and some part of the floor fell down in front of it. A Digimon, with a blade on his head and two blade arms with a dragon like body, dropped down. Ty stepped backward, and used his Digivice. "Uh oh, this guy is a Champion Level Digimon, and a really big meanie".

"I am Bladramon, an assassin for the Grand Creator, and I am here to eliminate the Digi-Guardians!" he said as he slashed at Ty. Calumon defended with a Digi-Shield however. "And I have orders to start with Jack, but you will do!"

"Calumon! We can't fight him as is, are you ready to Digivolve?"

"Ready!" Calumon said, as rings of energy emerged from his Digivive and rotated around Calumon.

====Calumon Digivolve to...Dancromon!====

"Woah, Dancromon!" Ty said. According to his Digivice, he was the Champion form of Calumon, and were capable of taking enemies down with his Tango Torpedo and Titanic Tap. He also loves to dance. "Dancromon, show him how fun it is to Tango!"

"With pleasure! Tango Torpedo!"

Suddenly, a second Bladramon dropped down. "Watch out Dancromon!"

"I cant fight two at once! These bullies are no fun!"

"Then I have to try and help, because we are the bestest of friends! Lets see if I can do what Jack did!" He said, as the Digi Symbol of Friendship emerged from his Digivice.

====Ty Plus Calumon, Connected! DigiSoul of Friendship, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution! Digi-Bond Daggers Activate!====

Armor made of sacred light engulfed Ty, as well as a helmet made of sacred light. In his hands, dual daggers appeared in them. He might be the shortest one of the group, but right now, he was one of the toughest. And he had to help Dancromon. "Sacred Soulblast!"

The Bladromon attempted to get back at them using Celestial Swipe, but Ty dodged the blast. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Wizardmon and Gatomon busted in. However, the second Bladromon seemed to sense something, and started off in the direction of Jack!

"Not today! Tango Torpedo!" Dancromon called out as he fired off an attack, and destroyed the Bladromon. That is when something occured to Ty.

"Wizardmon, collect their data! Maybe we can give it to Jack as some sort of Data Transfusion!"

"Good thinking Ty!" Wizardmon said, as Ty, Dancromon, and Gatomon focus fired on the remaining Bladromon. The remaining Bladromon made a run for it however, going up the chimney to lose them.

"We need to get back in case he heads for Jack!" Ty said, as he de-digivolved. Bladromon Dedigivolved.

When they got home though, the rest of the gang was still there, and Jack was safe. Wizardmon began to see if the transfusions would help.

"So Ty" Lilian said. "How was your day?"

Ty and Calumon grinned. "Adventurous!"


	12. Chapter 11: Home Alone, Together

_Alright, so lets recap! Warning, its a long one! You can really skip this if you want, I just put this in because the start of an episode always has a recap. It is revealed that there is a new group of DigiDestined, called Digi-Guardians. Somehow, one of them named Jack knows more then he should have. Eventually he meets Daisy, another Digi-Guardian. They encounter Digimon, and together unlock Geovolution, though Jack maybe knew that before too. They later fight a Dark Veemon that chased a new Digimon called Tantilimon into our world, who became partners with Lilian. Dark Veemon is fought off, but kidnaps Ty, a young boy and little brother of Lilian, before he flees into the Digital World to bait them to follow him. Ty's older siblings, Lilian and CK, enter the Digital World with Jack's and Daisy's help. CK eventually gets his own Digimon, and they make some friends that want to help them, before breaking into the Digi-Fortress and rescueing the remaining prisoners. They get caught before the Rescue, but Jack reveals his secret was that he was concieved and born in the Digital world, raising new questions, but allowing him to harness the Grand Creator's Data Matrix as well as revealing his ability to Armor Digivolve. Jack nearly died from the power, but manages to open a Digiport and give Calumon and Ty the energy to Digivolve and escape. He gives everyone the power of his DigiSoul, and part of the Data Matrix, though The Grand Creator manages to keep half of it. They escaped, but Jack was seriously injured by the Data Matrix. Ty goes on a quest for whatever his Digivice pointed him to, and finds two hostile Digimon. Luckily, Calumon not only Digivolved, but Ty used the Crest of Kindness to Digivolve and get one of the Digimon's data. Wizardmon then harvests the data based on Ty's idea for a data transfusion to save Jack. Wow that was a long recap. Hopefully I wont forget anymore. Anyways, end recap!_

"So the boy is still recovering in the house?" The Grand Creator asked, still healing on his throne. Such an attack on his fortress normally would have him prove his strength, but that boy had used the Data Matrix effectively. It became unstable in his use, so he turned the raw power against The Grand Creator as a weapon. He did not plan to let the boy survive long for his transgression though. After all, The Grand Creator was a Digimon God. He created life. And he could destroy life.

He did not plan to make the same mistakes as his predecesors, sending a single Digimon against the DigiDestined, or the Digi-Guardians as they are known. That is something he also wanted investigated. Who had dubbed them the Digi-Guardians? Whoever did, was almost certainly his enemy. But back to the point, he had no intention of making those mistakes. He would send groups of Digimon after them. His captives, and his soldiers. _Speaking of which..._

"Bring in the prisoner!" he said, as six Guardromon came in holding Gabumon. "Ah, Gabumon. You have been a thorn in my side. But soon, you will face your old friends. I will only spare you the fate of being forced to fight them, if you tell me one thing. Who gave the Digi-Guardians their title?"

Two Dark Veemon entered, bowing toward The Grand Creator. "Sir, we are sorry to interrupt, but we bring bad news. The team that brought Gabumon in has just been found unconscious, and the remaining Digi-Armor eggs we had acquired had been stolen. We believe Drillmon is responsible, as the Digi-Armor egg of Curiosity and Knowledge had never been found, and someone drilled into the vault".

Gabumon laughed at The Grand Creator. "You think capturing me would not have a downside?"

"You...you insignificant welp! You dare defy me!"

"Even if I did know who named the Digi-Guardians, I would never tell you!" Gabumon told him. "And that is not all you are missing".

He looked back at the Dark Veemon. "Is this true?"

"Drillmon...he also rescued the real Veemon you had been using to create us, sir".

THe Grand Creator broke out in anger. "Well then, Gabumon! Say hello to your friends when you see them, because you will certainly be saying goodbye!"

Gabumon then screamed, as The Grand Creator filled him with Dark Energy.

===========HH==========

Agumon sadly looked out the window. Biyomon went over to him. "You feeling okay?"

"No. I am here without a partner. There is me, Gatomon, and Wizardmon, but Jack only created two Digivices".

"Your sad, because there are only eight crests, and they were already taken. Ty and Calumon apparently have friendship, Jack we know has hope, and he must have known he had Hope because he used the Digi Egg without question. And including the two Digivices we have not found, there are six left, but seven Digimon".

"Actually, I am not sure if I want it to be me, or don't want it to be. I know Tai grew up he became too busy and too important to enter the Digital World, and I even supported this, but do I really want another partner?"

"Tai would want you to have a new one, to feel happy again" Biyomon told him.

"Fair enough, its just..."

"Its just Gatomon feels the same way" Biyomon finished. "But if we are destined too, they would be happy for us and support us. They will not be offended we got new partners. I actually talked to Sora. She was happy for me".

Suddenly, Wizardmon emerged from Jack's room. Ty, Lilian, CK, Daisy, and Kyo came to see what he had to say. He smiled. "Jack is recovering, the Data Transfusion was successful. While it did not work instantly, his body is re-arranging the new data to replace the data he lost. It will only take a few hours..."

Gatomon entered through a window. "Well that is good, because we have an issue. I saw a number of datafields appear throughout the city. The Grand Creator is sending a team through, and from what I saw of their movements, they know where we are. When are your parents getting home again?"

"Tommorrow"

"The team is under orders to be covert, they wont attack during the day, or while there are non Digi-Guardians present unless they have to or they can deal with it. So they will come after us tonight" Gatomon said.

"Then we must defend Jack! He has the answers we need!"

Biyomon looked over at Jack, and then at Kyo. "Hey Kyo, I have been thinking about Jack. Daisy, you said his father is never around right? What about his mother? Because he said he was concieved and born in the digital world, so that would imply she is a Digi Destined. We should recruit her for help. Also, I was thinking. What if his dad is Gennai?"

"Gennai? I have not heard from him in awhile. But it could be possible. It would explain his extensive knowledge on the Digital World" Kyo said. "But right now, we need to focus on surviving the night. Daisy, get Jack's mother".

Daisy frowned, and Lilian noticed. "What is wrong Daisy?"

"Jack hacked the school network, among numerous other things. His mother died. He is an orphan now. He...asked me to keep it a secret".

"Oh my...I am so sorry, for both of you" Lilian said. "I cant think of how much work Jack has done to hide that though. It must be hurting him. If only we knew more about him, maybe we could comfort him better".

"We will get him through it! We are his friends! He was there for us, for me when I was taken. We will be there for him. That is what friends are for" Ty told them.

"Yeah! We are his friends, we will always be there for him!" Calumon agreed.

"No wonder you got the Crest of Friendship" Biyomon said. "And while we don't know what the rest are get, I have some ideas if you don't mind me saying".

"Shoot. Knowing what our Crests are might help us access them to defend ourselves better" Lilian said.

"I expected you to say that. Lilian, you are Curiosity and Knowledge. Wizardmon, I bet your human partner will be like you, and have reliability. Gatomon can personally attest to your reliability".

"She is right" Gatomon agreed. "Even when he was dead, Wizardmon helped us".

"That said, we know Jack is Hope. Which is strange, cause usually the Goggle wearing leader is courage, but whatever. Courage has to be CK, he never showed fear, or showed that fear controlled him. From what Magimon told me, you charged into a battle to try and save your brother. Daisy, you are obviously love. You have shown never ending love to everyone you care for. And Kyo, we are either light, though I think Gatomon still has that, or sincerity. Given how sincere you have been so far with what you think and feel, I think that is probably it".

"That makes sense Biyomon" Lilian said. Biyomon had to admit it was true, even though it meant she was no longer love. So many things had changed, but she knew the Crests pretty much always were based on the human. Wizardmon was a guess, but an educated one. Gatomon's main evidence though was that she was light before, and those had changed.

"Alright everyone, now that we have an idea of what the rest of us are, lets get ourselves fed so that we can try to Digivolve when the time comes".

=========HH==========

As night fell, the Tankmon got into position. Bladromon, who had relayed the information of Jack's location by following Ty, Calumon, Wizardmon, and Gatomon, was also going to help with the attack. Additionally, a few Ogremon were here. But then, their grand prize emerged from the shadows. WereGarurumon, who was under the control of their darkness.

"If it helps, the boy that we have priority on killing, he eliminated Kabuterimon. You may know him better as your friend Tentomon. Tell me, won't it feel good avenging him?"

He simply growled.

"Alright, Digimon attack!"

========HH========

As the Digimon attacked, they soon encountered the Digi-Guardians, who had been waiting for them as all of their Digimon had already Digivolved, with the exception of Gatomon, Wizardmon, Terriermon, and Agumon. Dancromon, Birdramon, Auromon, Priestumon, and Angemon were all ready for them however. Ty had also activated his DigiSoul, Daisy her bow, and Lilian her staff. Still, CK found himself worried, not for himself but for Jack. Terriermon, Agumon, and Gatomon were all watching Jack. Hopefully they would be able to take anything that got past.

Then, WereGarurumon emerged through the door. "No! Not you WereGarurumon! He was one of the most powerful of us all!"

"Then lets take him down!" CK yelled, but he was uncertain. WereGarurumon scared him, but he refused to admit it. He was the Digi-Guardian of Courage, he could not have or show fear. He guessed it was finally time to see his own Digi-Bond weapon, hoping it would give him the needed strength to ignore his fears.

====CK Plus Magimon, Connected! Digi-Bond Magestaff, Activate! Digi-Bond Armor, Activate!====

Suddenly, he was wearing these robes and holding a staff, though it was different then Lilian's staff. It had less blunt damage, but it had an orb at the end that he somehow knew could shoot lightning. His robes also contained magic runes that would prevent him from taking serious injury for a good time.

"Alright! Daisy, lets flank him with range! Auromon, flank him from above!"

"With pleasure, CK! But we have to remember, he is a slave, we need to try and save him!"

"I know! We won't give up no matter what!" CK said, pushing back any fears he had. "I am not afraid!"

As they took on WereGarurumon, he attacked Auromon, and knocked him back with one hit, before charging at CK. _I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid!_ He fired a lightning attack, but as powerful as their weapons were, an Ultimate level Digimon was too tough for their current power.

CK dodged the attack, and hid behind a pot. Auromon went next to him. "He is too strong! I am afraid we cant take him! Not with all the others helping him, we cant get someone close enough or Wizardmon enough focus to free him!"

"No, we cant be afraid! I am courage!"

"Courage is not having no fears. Its having the courage to admit you have them and fight anyways" a voice said behind CK. He turned around, and saw Jack. CK looked into his eyes, and realized he was speaking the truth.

"Okay. Yes, I admit I am afraid. I admit that all this scares me! But I will not let my fear control me! Not like it did when I just rushed in with no real plan before! I am afraid, and I will fight!" CK yelled, and his Digivice activated. Rings of energy emerged from his Digivice, as well as the symbol of Courage.

====DigiSoul of Courage, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

The rings circled around him, as purple and lightblue armor engulfed him. Magical aura emerged from both hands, of multiple colors to indicate multiple spells. As well, he got a cool broom that could sweep darkness and ill effects off of Digimon and people alike.

"Alright WereGarurumon! I hear your a nice guy, so I am going to stand up to you right now and tell you you need to change your attitude!" CK told him, as he blasted him with magical energy. WereGarurumon shook it off, but then an arrow was shot into each of his legs to pin him in one place.

"Alright, he is pinned! Do it now CK!"

"You can do it CK! Don't let fear rule you!"

"Alright, time to sweep this mess away! You might be scary WereGarurumon, but that wont stop me!" he yelled, as he took his broom and swept it in WereGarurumon's directions. The pulses that emerged from it caused a dark force to emerge from it, but it was not strong enough alone. Kyo then dropped down onto WereGarurumon, and added the light of his Digivice to CK's sweep to finally force out the dark force, and turn him back into Gabumon.

"No! Thats not possible, WereGarurumon should have been strong enough to fight it!"

"Well now, its time to sweep the floor with you!" CK said, as he used his energy to burn away several attacking Digimon without further damage to the house. Bladramon, seeing this power, apparently called for a full retreat. But they all knew this would not be the last time they fought.

_Woah! How are they going to fix or explain the damage? At least Jack is feeling better, and CK unlocked his DigiSoul! But will it be enough for the next attack? And will they find the remaining two Digi-Guardians in time? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Guardians!_


	13. Chapter 12: Double Trouble!

_So, last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! CK tried to activate his DigiSoul, but WereGarurumon showed up and put a lot of fear into him. He believed he had failed because he felt fear, but then Jack woke up just in time and told him that real courage meant admitting your fears and then facing them anyways. This allowed CK to access his DigiSoul of Courage, and Digivolved to help Auromon and Kyo cleanse WereGarurumon of Darkness, reverting him back to Gabumon! But they all know this is not over, and they need to find the final two Digi-Guardians before its too late!_

"Yes yes, I know! I know! I will visit, don't worry" Miko's mother said on the phone. "Oh, I do remember that. Don't worry, I will be there!"

That is when someone grabbed her from behind. She knew who it was though, and hit her twin brother in the face. "Joshua! Don't do that!"

"Hey! Get along you two! Anyways, I am going to see a friend that is in town, I will be back for dinner though!" she told them, before grabbing her bag, putting on her shoes, and leaving.

"Is there a day when I can just get rid of you?" Miko asked, annoyed at her brother.

"Sorry, you are stuck with me, for the good times and the bad! At least I never give up!"

"Yeah, that is about the one good trait about you" Miko mentioned. She then heard something strange on the news. "Woah, sounds like a lot of noise complaints over by downtown".

"Isn't that where that crush of yours is? What is his name, Jack? A bit short for a crush isnt he?"

"I don't know where he lives, and he is not my crush!" Miko mentioned. "I am going to get dressed. We need to get something for lunch and I feel like eating out".

"Count me in, I am starving!" her brother Joshua added, also going to get dressed.

As they left, going for food. As they sat down, Joshua ordered a bacon cheeseburder, while Miko ordered a milkshake and some fries. As they did, this strange feeling came over them. Like, someone Miko knew was nearby, and she could tell Joshua felt it too. That is when the streetlights randomly turned on, and the cafe lights turned off. As well, a strange fog engulfed everything nearby that just came out of nowhere. Miko stood up with her brother. At the same time, two bright lights flew overhead, and shined brighter then anything she had ever seen before.

======HH======

"You sense that Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes, I feel it. The Digivices have found their target, but so has a digital field! Digimon are about to attack our humans!"

"Then lets run! They are close by!" Gatomon mentioned.

They rushed as fast as they could. Gatomon still felt weird about getting this new partner, but someone needed her help, and that was good enough for her to focus. As they rushed, they soon encountered the Digital Field, as well as the Digivices floating overhead. The Digivices then shot into the hands of what appeared to be two siblings below. At the same time, two Tankmon were there. They were sent specificly for the final two Digi-Guardians, to take them out quickly!

Gatomon and Wizardmon jumped down to help them.

===========HH===========

Miko looked in shock as two Digimon appeared in front of them, and two more Digimon jumped down between them and the other Digimon as well as the Digivices. It was almost like the stories she and her brother heard. "Woah...its...this is real Joshua!"

"Wow! Real Digimon!" Joshua said. Wizardmon seemed to protect Joshua, while Gatomon protected Miko herself.

"Its okay, we will protect you!" Gatomon said, as something from both their Digivices jumped out and hit them in the chest. It did not hurt though, but energizing.

"Alright, I never did this before, but lets try this! Ready Joshua?"

"Ready!"

====Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!====

====Wizardmon Digivolve to...Mistymon!====

With them in their Digivolved forms, they quickly took out the Tankmon, before the four of them slipped into a side alley. Once they de-digivolved, Miko had a wealth of questions that Gatomon let her stream out before answering.

"Yes, we are Digimon. Yes, you are our Digital Partners. We are known as either Digi-Destined, or us specifically with another six humans and their Digimon partners as Digi-Guardians. If you want, we can take you to the others".

"Okay, okay, but I want to get some stuff from home, just in case".

Miko, Joshua, Gatomon, and Wizardmon went back to their home. Miko tried to get in silently so no one would notice Gatomon and Wizardmon, but they ran into their mother. Her mother blatantly saw the Digimon.

"So, mom, remember when you said we couldn't get pets yet? Well, you see, I found this cat on the street and decided to adopt it" Miko said. "And that is our friend, testing out a Holloween Costume!"

"You will need to get your story better rehearsed for the next time someone asks" Miko's mom mentioned. "I see you still have my whistle, Gatomon. Long time no see to the both of you".

==========HH=========

It took Gatomon a good minute of silence. Everyone could see that she was shocked, before she finally processed what was said. "Wait...Miko. Like the cat. Oh my...Kari?!"

"Wait, you know my mom? And hold on, I was named after a cat?!" Miko said in shock.

"Your mom was my first partner!" Gatomon exclaimed. Wizardmon just nodded.

"Its a pleasure to meet you again, Kari".

"Its a pleasure to meet you too. I had a strange feeling my children would be DigiDestined, hence why I did not let them get a pet. Poor Miko barely got any attention with the Digimon around".

"So you did name me after a cat!" Miko said, slightly annoyed. Gatomon then went on to explain the rest of the story to all three of them, including the Digi-Guardians. Kari seemed to understand perfectly, and did not object.

"Your father and uncle are going to be proud when they hear this" Kari mentioned.

"Oh, speaking of which. Agumon and Gabumon are here without partners currently, I bet they would love to see Matt and Kai again".

"Alright. But first, it sounds like you need to meet up with the other Digi-Guardians first. Don't worry, I am sure you will do fine. I have faith in Gatomon and Wizardmon. Who are the others, anyways?".

"Jack Porter, Lilian Roe, CK Roe, Tyler "Ty" Roe, Daisy Chandler, and Kyo Yamaki".

"Ha! Miko's crush is a Digi-Guardian too! Its a sign!" Joshua said, as he got hit in the head by Miko.

"Alright, lets go then!" Gatomon finished, as they left to regroup with the other Digi-Guardians.

_Woah, talk about a flash from the past! Kari's children are the new Digi-Guardians? At least it makes it easier for Gatomon! But will they be up to the task of being Digi-Guardians? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	14. Chapter 13: Dreams and Nightmares!

_Last time on Digimon, Digital Guardians, the final two Digi-Guardians finally were revealed, and as Kari's children no less! Gatomon learned her partner was Kari's daughter, allowing her to accept her new partner quickly. They both helped protect their partners from Tankmon, after instantly Digivolving in the first few minutes of their partnership! Let hope that they can take the pressure though!_

Kari walked in with her children, bringing shock and joy to many of the Digimon there. Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon went and greeted her with excitement. However, while she did happily greet them, she could not help but notice Patamon. Gatomon had mentioned Patamon's memories seemed to be gone. _Poor Patamon, if only you knew...TK would love to see you, but if he saw you like this, without your memories, he would be heart broken..._

That is when she noticed Jack. He was still wearing his PJs, walking down the stairs. Kari didn't doubt it was him. Not including the goggles alone, she could tell something about him was different. Plus he was the only one that looked sick. He nearly lost his balance, until Terriermon caught him.

Ty, the youngest, seemed to notice as well. He and Calumon up the stairs and over to him. "Jack, you need to rest!"

"We...cant" Jack said. He seemed so weak. "Lilian's parents...will be back today. We cant all be here, not with our Digimon. And Ty cant miss another day at school. Someone would alert your parents..."

"No, no! Your sick! We can explain that we were helping to take care of you!" Lilian said. "Its totally reasonable since you are sick".

"And when she asks about why I am not at my mother's house? Or how to contact my mother?" Jack said sickly. "No, we just need to...sneak me into a hotel or something. I have done it before".

"He can stay with us" Kari said. The mother in her felt bad. Gatomon had explained Jack's condition on the way. Orphan, no parents, faking to have a parent while living out of hotels using his incredibly hacking abilities. In a normal case, she might have child services take Jack, but with his importance, the fact he has a Digimon, and was concieved and born in the Digital World, she knew he made the right call. "After all, we cant risk child services separating the new DigiDestined, or Digi-Guardians as you called yourselves".

"He can stay in the guest room! You think dad will be okay with this?"

"He will just be excited with Digimon in the house again" Kari said, laughing.

"We need to move quickly then, they could be back any minute" Lilian said. "At least we fixed the damage done last night. Anyways, feel better Jack!"

"Hold on!" Kyo interrupted. "We are all finally here! So, exactly what is the plan? You know, after Jack is fully healed?"

"The Data Matrix was shattered, and we each got a shard of it containing a different Crest" Jack croaked. "But he still has half of it. I felt its power, it would be enough to continue making Digimon".

"Silence Jack! You need rest!" Terriermon told him. Jack's foot went transparent for half a second, but immediately went back and was barely transparent.

"Well, its better then what he used to have. The data transfusion helped him, it used to be bigger and last longer" CK said.

"We cant let this Grand Creator keep making Digimon. You heard him, he wants both worlds under his control" Lilian said.

"There is another thing. During a fight with another Digimon, these people in suits tried to kidnap us and our Digimon, as well as using some sort of disruptor. We should look out for them as well" Daisy told them.

"So we have both humans, and Digimon to contend with. Great". Kyo added. "Well, I think The Grand Creator takes priority. We know for a fact he is a danger to both worlds, and he is enslaving the former DigiDestined's Digimon to fight against us. We need to take him out".

"I can help with that!" Gabumon said. "I had Armadillomon steal the Digi-Armor eggs from The Grand Creator's vault when I was arrested. While Hope was already missing, the other seven were still there. Armadillomon then temporarily used one of them to become Drillmon and drill out to safety".

"That should be your focus then" Kari told them. "The Digi-Eggs will provide each of you a power that will make you more powerful, and be helpful in the long run. Once you have them, you need to start weakening the Grand Creator's hold. The rest you will need to figure out on your own".

Kari went over to Jack, and picked him up in her arms. "But right now, Jack needs rest. In the mean time, maybe you should practice".

=======================HH========================

As Kari, Miko, Terriermon, Gatomon, and Jack got home, she layed him down in the guest bedroom of their apartment. Terriermon went over to the window, looking out for danger, while Gatomon rested herself with a perfect view on the door. Jack was asleep again, but no more data disruptions had been seen.

"You ever see anything like this mom?" Miko Kamiya asked as her mom poured them some tea.

"No. Did he have a fever before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think his fever was coming back. We should get him into a bath, soon" Miko's mom said, when she heard a crash from the room Jack was in. They went into the room, and found he had fallen from the bed and collapsed onto the floor.

"Get the hot water ready, now!" she said, but Jack started to mutter something. Miko quickly filled the tub with hot water, before returning to Jack, who was still muttering strange words. His entire body went transparent for a moment, so the hospital was out for now. Miko and her mom took Jack's PFs off and quickly put him into the tub. He was still muttering words that were not even comprehendable.

Gatomon was making some sort of fussing noise behind them. They looked, and it was Terriermon who was giving her the trouble, seemingly sick as well to collapse just like Jack. They put Terriermon in as well, but made sure he did not drown.

_Come on Jack, what is wrong with you?_

=================HH===============

Jack felt himself floating naked in the water, but he felt like he was somewhere else as well. He looked around, and he was in the middle of an ocean. The only landmass was a nearby island, but it was way too far away. Suddenly, something wrapped around his foot, and started to drag him down. He tried to fight it, but it was too strong.

Suddenly, he found himself from being pulled out of a refrigerator, wearing his PJs again. "What the...what is going on?"

Then he saw Terriermon frozen in a wall of ice. He tried to bang the ice to shatter the wall, but nothing worked. "Ha ha ha!, what a pitiful being. Neither human nor Digimon".

The voices seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. "You are wrong! I am human!"

"A human that is able to Digivolve!? You fool yourself! You are unwanted, unneeded! Just give up, and stop getting in other peoples way. They all think you are a freak, and they are right! You even think so too!"

Jack almost believed it, but then he realized something. "I was getting better...then I mysteriously started getting worse! And this, this is no dream or ngihtmare! Its certainly not real! Bakemon!"

Two Bakemon appeared out of thin air. Jack knew about them, he fought them before. But this was the first time they invaded his mind.

"You saw through our ruse, but lets see if you can focus without clothes! And even if you free your Digimon, he cannot Digivolve here!"

Jack was suddenly naked again. He felt embarrassed for a moment, until he remembered this was not real and they only believed they had stunned him. The Bakemon went in for the kill while they thought Jack was stunned with embarrassment, but instead he did something they did not expect. He fought back with his mind, and his Soul.

He shot a firebolt into the Icewall and freed Terriermon, who was freezing cold just like him. The Bakemon kept them cold to make it look like a sickness when it was really them, disrupting his data. And now that he was aware of them, he could stop them. Terriermon might not be able of Digivolving in this place, but he knew he could.

====DigiSoul of Hope, Activate! Champion Form Digivolution!====

A flash of light just turned him into his Champion Form, which he was starting to think of calling GoggleJackmon. Because this was in his mind, there was no need for the rings or time it took normally. The Bakemon were caught off guard by Jack's Digivolution, and this stunned them long enough for Jack to total both of them. Suddenly, the Nightmare world began to deteriorate, and Jack fell back into his own mind.

He woke up in a cold sweat in the tub, with Miko and Kari right there. He felt a little embarressed, because he actually was naked in front of other people. "Uhhh, oh. Uh, hello".

"Oh thank goodness!" Miko said, giving Jack a big hug and kiss. This only caused Jack to blush further. They both then noticed that his leg, which was phased, instead of solidifying all at once seemed to solidify in a wave, starting from his solid upper leg and flowing down into his foot making him whole. "What does that mean".

"It means" Jack said, still feeling very weak as was made apparent by his voice. "That I am getting better. There were Bakemon in my mind, damaging my data from the inside and making it appear like a normal sickness as much as they could".

Jack tried to get out of the tub, but found himself barely able to move. Terriermon also seemed barely able to move. "What...is with us?"

"They must have attacked this Digi-Bond you mentioned" Kari told them. "Its left you both weakened. Its okay, we will let you soak a bit more and then we will put you to bed ourselves. Hope you don't mind, but you simply don't have the energy to move yourself right now".

Jack tried to move, and while he could move somewhat, he was not walking on his own anytime soon. Or moving his arms that much. Or do anything other then chewing and talking. "Alright, fine, I submit" Jack said, in an attempt to be humorous. It was barely discernable though.

================HH=====================

Joshua got home. "So, I got everyone's contact info, as well as the program that lets our Digivices be communicators".

He then noticed the dining room table was not set, even though he could clearly smell food. He went towards the guestroom, and found everyone eating in there. Wizardmon appeared behind him. "What happened?"

"Jack had to fight off Bakemon inside his own body. We had to put him in the tub to stop him from dying of a fever while in a coma. He is finally getting better, but he won't be able to move on his own till tommorrow".

Joshua went over and smiled at Jack. "So, my sister saw you naked then?"

Miko punched Joshua. Jack nodded in acceptance. "I figured you would want me to do that".

Joshua rubbed his face. "Its not that funny".

Everyone laughed though, because they all did find it funny. Even Jack managed a chuckle.

_Talk about some bad dreams! Unfortunately Kari and Miko saw him naked though, but hey he is getting better and that is what matters! But is he out of the woods yet? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	15. Chapter 14: Modifying the Battleplan!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. Jack started to recover, but then made a turn for the worst. Miko and Kari Kamiya helped put Jack into a bath so he would not burn up, but his issues were actually being caused by a duet of Bakemon who had him trapped in eternal nightmares. Eventually, Jack realized this and broke free, Digivolving himself using his DigiSoul to GoggleJackmon as he has been thinking of calling it. And once he was free, while put into an extremely weakened state, started to get better! Lets hope his recovery holds this time!_

Jack found himself being stirred late at night by his hungry stomach. While he did not have much strength, he could at least sit up at his bed. Unfortunately, his wardens wanted him to get rest, him and Terriermon. What the Bakemon had done attacked their Digi-Bond, and weakened both of them. SO when he tried to get up, he soon found himself being supported by Miko.

"You shouldn't be up Jack, you are too weak still. Yes, you are getting better by the day, by the hour even. You heal like a Digimon, but those Bakemon took a toll. Although, actually, if your up, I have an idea that might help you if you are willing to try".

"Yes, please" Jack said with minimal strength. "Anything to do something other then lay in bed all day".

"Okay, here, lets go to the couch. Ima try and use these cards from the Digimon game to power up Terriermon using your Digivice. Maybe, your bond will let it affect you as well" Miko told him, as she drew some cards.

====Digi-Modify! Energy Activate!====

Terriermon showed very little change, but Jack felt really weird. Like as if the energy and what not bounced back into him. Miko did not see that though, and got frusterated by it not working, so she scanned three cards in succession.

====Digi-Modify! Hyperwing Activate!====

====Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!====

====Digi-Modify! Heal activate!====

"Hold on!" Jack yelled, as he gained Hyperwing, Speed, and was healed. At least one of them were good, but now he was flying around like crazy. Jack managed to grab his Digivice, but then his wings that he could not control because he was overcharged. As a result, he uncontrollably started flying all over the city.

=======HH=======

"Quickly, guys! We need to call everyone! I thiNK I just lost Jack!" Miko yelled, causing Joshua to wake up.

"How do you lose a 12 year old boy?!"

"Well, we were trying to get Terriermon to respond to the energy, Hyperwing, speed, and heal cards, but the Digi-BOnd between him and Terriermon, combined with damage done by Bakemon caused them to all affect Jack! Normally, that wouldn't be possible, but since Jack is data..."

"Jack can be affected by the cards! We have to get everyone up, code red alert. It might be dark out, but it the sun rises and Jack is still flying we will have an issue on our hands!"

"Quickly, Gatomon, to the roof!" Miko said, as she and Gatomon got up there. "Ready Gatomon?"

"Ready, do it now!" Gatomon said as she jumped off the ledge.

====Gatomon Geovolve to...Gustomon!====

Gustomon was Gatomon Geovolved in an environment with high amounts of wind.

"Wizardmon, you can fly right?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, and I will help with the search".

"I will help too! I won't let him down!" he said, as his Digivice activated. The crest of Reliability showed up, and rings of energy emerged from his Digivice.

====DigiSoul of Reliability, Activate! Champion Form Digivolution!====

Joshua suddenly got a Wizards Hat, his eyes turned blue, and he gained the ability to fly, among other things. He also got Wizards robes.

"Woah, cool!" he mentioned.

"You always were the reliable, so I guess it makes sense to activate so early. Now you can join the search".

=====HH======

Jack was flying all over, and in and out of buildings. He accidentally flew right through a hotel. It was a really nice looking hotel as well, he would have to put it on his list. Eventually, he passed through a wedding, and heard the caterers talking about how they made the wedding cake better then last time. Everyone was so busy watching the bride and groom, no one noticed him flying around and stealing a good chunk of cake. He tried the cake. It was okay, but for wedding cake? Seriously? FOr wedding cake it was still bad.

That is when a Digiport opened in the sky above him, and a Stingmon with red eyes and this dark glow around it emerged from it. Jack quickly grabbed his digivice and scanned Stingmon. That is when he got his Digivice ready. "Guess I am on my own. At least I can fly this time. Oh well, here goes nothing!"

====Digi-Armor of Hope, Activate! DigiSoul of Hope, Armor Champion Level Digivolution!====

WIth that done, the powerful armor emerged and covered his Champion form. With his speed, wings, and energy, he was basicly superchanged, which was good because he had to deal with Stingmon solo. Jack used Gargowave to knock Stingmon back, but Stingmon quickly recovered and went in for the kill. Stingmon hit him, but his armor blocked the brunt of the damage.

"Alright Stingmon, time to snap you our of your spell. Gargopunch!"

Jack clocked Stingmon right in the face. Then, he summoned his Digivice to his hand while Stingmon was still dazed. He flew up to Stingmon, and kept it on his face while midair.

"No!" Stingmon yelled, knocking Jack away and plunging his needle into Jack's arm, but his armor kept him from taking any major wound.

"Stingmon, this is for your own good! Gargopunch! Gargopunch!" Jack yelled, giving out two rapid Gargopunches in succession. This caused Stingmon to fall into a nearby roof. He managed to get up, and then he charged at Jack. Jack was about to handle it, when two Megadramon emerged from the port and did a surprise attack on Jack!

As they charged him, suddenly one of them got hit into another by a Manablast! Jack looked over, and it was Joshua. "Good timing!"

"You take Stingmon and bring him back to us, me and the others will get these guys. Speaking of which..." Joshua told him, as Miko appeared on a different rooftop below and raised her Digivice.

"Hold on! First give me an energy card! If I was healed, so should my bond with Terriermon!"

"RIght!" Joshua says, tossing him the energy card.

====Digi-Modify! ENergy Activated!====

"Alright! Terriermon, you down there and ready!" Jack asked over his Digivice.

"Ready!" Terriermon said over the Digicom.

"Now, together!"

====Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!====

====WIzardmon Digivolve to...Mistymon!====

"Alright guys! Gargomon, keep the pressure on the Megadramon!"

"Mystymon, dish out the heat with me!"

"I think I just got an idea myself!" Jack said, as he tackled Stingmon in hte air, and gave him a bear hug with his Digivice in hand, causing the light to begin to expel the darkness. As they did, Calumon and Ty showed up. Calumon looked over at Jack, and his red gem began to glow, shooting a beam right at him.

Jack felt supercharged. The darkness left Stingmon, causing him to revert back to Wormmon. Wormmon held on to Jack really tight. "Don't worry, I got you. But now, we have this to deal with! Its time for a new kind of Digivolution!"

====Jack Plus Terriermon, Connected! Data-Share modification, activate!====

Suddenly, his Digivice began to shake, as a large influx of data shot out of it and into both Terriermon and Jack.

====Digi-Bond Datashare! Tankmon's Cannon!====

They both fired their cannons at the Megadramon. Gargomon got a Tank cannon on his chest, while Jack's appeared on his shoulder. With the combination of Mistymon's attacks, Joshua's attacks, Gustomon's attacks, Calumon's assistance, and Jack and Gargomon's own Tankmon shots in addition to their own attack. Then Miko and Joshua did their own thing.

====Miko Plus Gatomon, Connected! Data-Share modification, activate!====

====JOshua Plus Wizardmon, COnnected! Data-Share modification, activate!====

====Digi-Bond Datashare! tankmon's Cannon!====

The Megadramon actually looked scared now, because now there were three Digimon and Three humans aiming Tankmon cannons at them. Their looks did not last long though, as the group used their combined attacks to take them down and absorb their data. Everyone finally went to land. Jack had not realized this before, but when he Digivolved, he gained control of his wings. When he landed, the wings disappeared, and everyone else ran over to him. "Woah, how did you do that? How did we do that?"

Jack smiled. "You must have fought some Tankmon. Data-Share lets you use the data of a fallen enemy to create an addition for yourself. The only thing you should not do is use with with a Dark Digimon's data, cause it wont end well. You both must have taken out some Tankmon!"

"Yeah, but you fought Stingmon on your one, one on one! That was great!"

"And you did not destroy me, that makes me happy" Wormmon mentioned.

"I guess all you and Terriermon needed was a jumpstart. Seems like you both are back in action!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, can we sneak me back to your house? I am outside in my PJs and barefoot" Jack said, blushing. They all laughed a little at that.

_Woah, that was some flying adventure! And Wormmon is once again safe! And now that Jack is all good again, the team can finally get moving and start fighting back against the Grand Creator. But will they see victory, or defeat? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	16. Chapter 15: Gyro Bowling

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. Jack, who was finally starting to feel better, got drafted by Miko to test Modify cards on Terriermon to try and make them both feel better. However, the damage the Bakemon did to Jack's Digi-BOnd caused the modify cards to affect him instead, though the heal one inadvertedly healed his Digi-Bond. Jack ended up flying all over the city, eventually running into a trap set by Stingmon and two Megadramon. Joshua, in his attempt to be there for Jack, DigiSoul Digivolved into his champion form, and joined Wizardmon, Terriermon, and Gatomon in saving Wormmon and destroying the Megadramon. And to think, Jack did all this in his PJs._

"Okay" Jack said, as they all sat in a circle in the park. He moved his goggles off his eyes. "So, here is the plan. We can't leave the world unprotected, and we cant not do things in the Digital World. So, we will go in teams. I will lead three of us into the Digital World to find those eggs, while the other four stay here. I am thinking...Ty, Daisy, and CK with me, everyone else holds down the fort here. Sound good?"

"Aww" Joshua said. "Alright, fine. But neither me nor Miko has gone to the Digital World yet, so next time is our turn".

Lilian took out a laptop and opened it. "Ready guys?"

"Ready" CK said, as Lilian shot him a look. Lilian wanted CK to pry more into Jack's past, so that they can learn more about him.

================HH============

Jack raised his Digivice. "Digiport!"

Jack, CK, Daisy and Ty all went into the Digital World. It felt like flying through a fog at first, but then eventually they found themselves appearing in some sort of forest. "Exactly, where are we Jack?"

"We are in the first place I would think to look for the eggs" Jack said, as he pushed some bushes out of the way. "Welcome to Primary Village".

"Yes, welcome indeed" An Elecmon said as they walked up to them. "Patamon, is that you?"

"Patamon misplaced his memories. We think The Grand Creator took them" Calumon told him. "Speaking of which, we were wondering if you saw some pretty eggs that allow us to Digivolve?"

"You must be talking about Armadillomon! He came through here a day or two ago. He wanted to hide the eggs here, where they could never be found, but I could not risk Primary Village being a bigger target. File Island is already under siege, and this place needs to be one of peace, not war. I think he was heading towards the DigiDestined ruins. You can find him there maybe".

"Alright, thanks!"

SUddenly, a large crashing noise could be heard. A large, metal sphere emerged from the trees covered in spikes. "My name is Gyromon! THe Grand Creator made me to secure Primary Village from those who guard it from us!"

Jack checked his Digivice. "Woah, he is an Ultimate level!"

"Jack, I do not have enough energy to Digivolve!" Terry said.

"Well this is an issue, because I already used my DigiSoul too much recently. It needs time to cool down".

"Well then, let me save you all the trouble by crushing you know! Gyro Tackle!"

Gyromon charged right at them, but the group managed to dodge out of the way.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon said as he sent an attack against Gyromon, but it was useless. Maybe if he was just a Champion, it would do something. BUt a Rookie taking on an Ultimate? Not happening.

That is when Terriermon got an idea. "Guys, follow me!"

They all followed Terriermon as they ran, leading Gyromon somewhere. Gyromon followed them as predicted.

They were running, when all of a sudden they came across a cliff in which they nearly ran right off! Gyromon charged right at them again. "Now, Dodge!"

They all dove out of the way, and Gyromon went off the cliff and into the ocean. "Well, guess we are never seeing him again".

"Except maybe as a baby in Primary Village". They all laughed at the idea of a baby Gyromon, before heading off.

When they finally got to the ruins, they kept shouting for Armadillomon. That is when the ground shook, and and cracked beneath their feet. Armadillomon ran out, carrying the Digi Eggs with him in a blanket. "Help me!"

Suddenly, Gyromon burst out of the ground, clearly pissed off and hungry. ANd it attacked them.

"Quickly, Catch DigiDestined!" Armadillomon yelled as he tossed three Digi eggs in their direction. They were the eggs of Love, Friendship, and Courage.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" CK, Ty, and Daisy yelled.

====Calumon Armor Digivolve to...Liraymon!====

====Magimon Armor Digivolve to...ArchWarriormon!====

====Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon!====

"Alright, lets show them what three Armored Digimon can do! Liraymon, lets burn them with our Ray of Friendship!"

"On it!" Liraymon told Ty as he unleashed his Ray of Friendship on Gyromon. The Ray of Friendship heals friends, and burns foes.

"ArchWarriormon, lets give them a taste of what we can do!" CK said.

Pegasusmon also gave its attack, though its coloring was off from normal. It had a symbol of love, and it had an additional attack: Heartbeam!

They all combined their attacks to hit Gyromon. However, it just shrugged off the attacks thanks to its armor. They needed to do something more.

"Hold on, try this!" Jack said, tossing CK a Power Increase card.

====Digi-Modify! Power Increase Activate!====

"ArchWarriormon, take him down!"

"Of course! Piercing Bolt!" ArchWarriormon yelled as he send a magical bolt to pierce the armor the Gyromon. With that one, the others realized it was their chance, and set an all out assault on Gyromon using the hole in its armor, causing it to be destroyed.

Once everything had calmed down and DeDigivolved, Jack went over to Armadillomon to get the knowledge on what was going on around here.

"File Island still resists the Grand Creator. It was deemed important, not only because the first DigiDestined came here, but because Primary Village was here, as well as the DigiDestined Ruins. File Island is too important to ignore".

"Well, thank you. If it will help moral, let them know we took half of the Grand Creator's Data Matrix. SPread the word. We will deliver the remaining Digi-Eggs. And good luck in the coming battles".

"Thank you. This is good to hear. I will let the others know The Grand Creator has been weakened. Good luck, and say hi to Cody for me!"

WIth that done, Jack found the nearest terminal. "Digiport!"

They were all sucked in, and soon found themselves falling out of a TV on main street. Luckily, the bright light made it impossible for them to be noticed. Unfortunately for Jack, he was being crushed under all the Digimon and Humans. "Okay, we need to figure out how to set our destination back home. Now, could you get off me!"

_Will they ever figure out how to Digiport to the right place in the real world? Will the Digimon be able to hold File Island? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	17. Chapter 16: Diginapped!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! A team of Digi-Guardians went into the Digital World to retrieve the remaining Armor Digi-Eggs. THey encountered one of the Grand Creators newest Digimon, Gyromon. After discovering none of them currently had the energy to Digivolve, they managed to trick Gyromon off a cliff. Eventually they found Armadillomon and the Digi-Eggs, but Gyromon returned to try and smash them all! CK, Daisy, and Ty use the powers of the Digi-Eggs to Armor Digivolve and save File Island! Talk about an adventure._

"Okay, so. Who do you think has the best champion form?" Lilian asked CK.

"Obviously Auromon. You see how badass and powerful he is?"

"Yeah, but Priestumon helped take down an Ultimate with minimal help!"

"You had Angemon to help! That thing is an Ultimate in Champion form!"

"So, doesn't that mean Angemon is the best Champion?"

"No, Angemon is an Ultimate easy. And Magnaangemon is a Mega".

All of a sudden, someone grabbed them from behind, and forced them into a black van. They tried to struggle, but it was no good. Then, someone put bags over their heads.

WHen the bags were finally removed, their arms were chained to the ceiling, and they could just stand. On a table close to them were their Digivices, connected to some sort of computer. It looked like they were trying to decode it, but given how annoyed they looked apparenrly had no luck.

"Ah good, you are awake" a mysterious man said. "Now you can answer my questions. Like how do you get your Digivices to work?"

Lilian stuck her tongue out at the man, so he hit his brother really hard in the face. Enough for him to scream in pain.

"What the hell was that for!"

"For not answering my questions" he yelled. Lilian was curious about who these people were.

"Now, where, when, and how did you get your Digimon?"

Neither of them answered, so he hit them both really hard in the gut.

"Tell us what we need to know, or we will make you suffer".

"You ass! You would hit children just to get what you want?"

"I am just doing this for the money and power. Nothing personal".

_I cant let them get that knowledge. It is too important. If they learn anything from us, they could use it against us. Besides, they clearly have no reguards for people's, or Digimon's, safety._

"So, will you talk now?"

"We will never submit to you!" CK yelled.

Lilian nodded. "You wont get any information from us!"

===============HH===============

"Where are they?!" Calumon kept asking, as Tantilimon and Magimon searched around. Ty was supposed to meet his siblings here, but they were missing.

"You think they got kidnapped?!" Ty panicked.

"If they were, we will find them! We will be superheroes!" Calumon said, getting a small red cape from somewhere or another.

"Alright, lets do it! Lets go find them and rescue them!".

Tantilimon had a facepaw moment. "Do you two normally act like this?"

"Well, we are the bestiest of bestest friends!" they both said.

"Just let them keep their good mood" Magimon told her.

"Hold on, I got their scent!" Tantilimon said, running off in a direction. The group ran after her, hoping they would lead them right to the others, when suddenly someone grabbed Ty from behind. He managed to get out a scream for help.

Calumon came back alerting the others, which resulted in Magimon and Tantilimon to come to help as well.

"Uh oh, there is three of them!" the two men mentioned.

"Gyro blast!" Tantilimon yelled, firing at their van and destroying it.

"Magic missile!" Magimon then yelled, and all the missiles only hit the two men behind Ty. They started to try to run away, but Calumon floated down in front of them.

Suddenly an explosion sent the both of them flying into a parked van. Ty walked over to them, as the three Digimon surrounded the men. "Tell me where my siblings are, or else".

"You wouldn't dare do anything to us" they said.

"They are my friends, and I would do anything for my friends" Ty told them, as his Digivice began to act strange. He looked at it, and a compass had appeared.

"Well, lets get going!"

As they ran there, Ty did wonder what they were going to do. These were humans, not Digimon. They couldn't kill or severely hurt them, they could not imprison them. Whatever this human threat was, they would have to find some way to deal with them without bringing attention to themselves or their Digimon. BUt first, he would have to save his siblings.

When they finally did, Magimon caused the wall to have its own gravity field, so they would walk up an adjacent wall to the building and then Ty could enter the second story window. THey soon found themselves on a catwalk above a large empty room in some sort of abandoned warehouse. Down below, his siblings were chained up, separated from their Digivices. However, Calumon could still Digivolve.

"Hey, you let my family go right now!" Ty shouted, drawing their attention. "Calumon! Digivolve!"

====Calumon Digivolve to...Dancromon!====

Dancromon jumped down, and quickly swept the legs of the guards, causing them all to fall down. He used his Titanic Tap attack to destroy their weapons, but then suddenly, something made Dancromon feel sick it seemed. He managed to get over to the table though, and toss the Digivices to Lilian and CK as Tantilimon broke their chains. HOwever, it seemed like all the Digimon were being affected. That is when he noticed their boss looking like person was using some sort of pulsing machine.

"Lilian! Do something! They need help!" Ty said, as Lilian's Digivice activated and the Crest of Knowledge appeared.

====DigiSoul of Knowledge, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

Suddenly, Lilian became her Digivolved form. Her armor was covered in strange runes and symbols, and it was red and blue. She put her hands together, and summoned her Digi-Staff as she drew them apart, then knocking them all back.

"YOu...you are all freaks! YOur...your Digimon! You will submit to our plan of glorious peace for the future!"

"Just shut up!" Lilian said as she whacked him on the head to knock him out, and shattered his device. They then all ran for it, prefering not to stick around. Calumon de-digivolved, and so did Lilian eventually.

"What was that" Calumon said, throwing up in a nearby trashcan.

"I dont know, but its trouble" Lilian mentioned. "Looks like this human faction we are dealing with is a lot more dangerous then we thought. We need to warn the others".

_Uh oh. Looks like the Digi-Guardians have trouble from more then just The Grand Creator! Will these humans prove to be a threat to the Digi-Guardians? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	18. Chapter 17: The Sincerity of Truth

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! Lilian and CK get kidnapped by a strange human organization that seems to be after a way to control Digimon to use them to establish World Peace under their rule! They then try to kidnap Ty, but Tantilimon, Magimon, and Calumon fight them off. Ty then somehow manages to activate a locator feature on his Digivice, allowing the group to track them down. Calumon digivolves into Dancromon to help, but is weakened by a device they have. Luckily, Lilian's refusal to let them hold them and their Digimon hostage for research allowed her to somehow DigiSoul Digivolve into Champion, and was able to destroy the device since she was not a Digimon. Talk about a close call!_

"So, this human group had a device that could weaken Digimon? How?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Most likely, it disrupted the dataflow in them. Luckily for us, Digimon have a ton of redundant data, so a data disruption would not kill them outright. Not unless it was on a massive scale, or had amplified power" Jack told them. "Either way, we have to stop them. What about you? Did it affect your DigiSoul?"

"I didn't notice anything, but I wasn't active that long" Lilian said. "How did they do that though? I need to research this".

Suddenly, all the Digimon shivered, as if something affected them. Jack felt it too, something disruptive. It violated him, making him feel all twisted and what not. BUt he looked better off then their Digimon.

"Looks like they did build a bigger one" CK mentioned.

Lilian started to look around, partially panicking. "Okay, okay lets think. For something this big and powerful, they need broadcasting equipment, power, and height". She went to look out a window. "There! They just put in a new radio station up on Madison Drive!"

"Well then, lets get going!" Jack mentioned, grunting.

"Jack, you are in no state to do anything! You are too weak from the device!"

"Then how will we take it down? Our Digimon are too weak as well".

"Our DigiSoul's are not as affected. You stay here, we will bring it down" Lilian told him.

===============HH============

The group left Jack and the Digimon behind, as they were in no condition to take on this organization. As they ran down the street, Digiports began to open all over the city. At the same time, Calumon managed to fly onto Ty.

"Calumon! You cant! You will get closer the weaker we go!" Lilian told him.

"Not if...not if me and Ty..." Calumon tried to say, and Ty remembered what he meant. Then, suddenly, a large Digimon came through one of the Digiports accompanied by what appeared to be a swarm of Flymon. Lilian took out her Digivice, and scanned it.

"Woah, according to the Digivice, this Digimon is a Demigod level Digimon. Its name is Viozamon, and it has some really powerful attacks" Lilian told them, frightened.

"Well then, I don't care how much it scares us, we cant let it destroy the city!" CK yelled.

Ty however had his own idea. "Guys! Even if it is that powerful, look how close it is to the Disruptor! Its power might be weakened enough for us to face it!"

"Fine, but we have to DigiSoul Digivolve now!" Lilian told them.

====DigiSoul of Knowledge, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

====Ty Plus Calumon Syncro-Digivolution to...Choirmon!====

====DigiSoul of Courage, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

====DigiSoul of Love, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

====DigiSoul of Reliability, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

Miko and Kyo found themselves unable to activate their DigiSouls, likely because they had yet to. "You guys go on, we will enter the structure, and keep it active until you want us to shut it off!"

=============HH===========

As the group split up, Miko and Kyo kept running towards the station. As they did, more Digital Field fogs appeared all over. Additionally, it seemed like everyone was passing out, yet there were no car collisions or anything, like something was preventing deaths from occuring. "Kyo, you know why people are passing out?"

"Not a clue. But that isn't what you really wanted to talk about, right? Jack, he was affected just like the Digimon".

"He was born and conceived in the Digital World. His DigiSoul..."

"But remember? He gave us all a DigiSoul too so we could Digivolve with our Digimon and let us help them. It unlocked the full potential of our Digi-Bonds. But none of us were affected, only he was".

"He is technically the same as Digimon. Whatever gives them their physical forms here, gives Jack his too. We all had our physical bodies develop here. He didn't".

"But supposedly, he is human. Not Digimon!" Kyo yelled, grabing her hand as they reached the entrace of the station. They could hear fighting overhead.

"What do you mean, supposedly?" Miko asked. "Are you saying Jack is not human? He has a Digimon partner!"

"Listen, I don't know! I just, its confusing" Kyo told her.

"C'mon, lets just get up there" Miko said, annoyed. _How could Jack not be human? _ _He eats...well, he eats a lot, like a Digimon. And he could Digivolve before the Data Matrix. He knows a lot about Computers, the Digivices, the Digital World, Digivolution. Is Jack a Digimon? And when he gave us DigiSouls, did he make us part Digimon? No, no. It doesn't make sense._

As they reached the elevator and went up, suddenly the entire elevator got scanned. AN alarm went off. "Digi-Signals detected!"

Miko looked at her Digivice. "I hope Digi-Bond works at long range".

==============HH================

"Song of Friendship!" Choirmon yelled as he sang a song that rejuvinated the health and energy of all of their DigiSouls. Choirmon felt the worst of it, but because Ty was a part of him, he was capable of helping.

The others continued to attack the Demigod Level Digimon, but even with the dampener, he was about as powerful as a Mega, maybe an Ultimate if they were lucky. But either way, they lacked enough Firepower to get the job done. He was too strong.

_"Calumon, we need help!"_ Ty yelled inside his mind.

_"Jack would know what to do!"_ Calumon replied. Ty could not help but notice that Calumon and Jack seemed to know each other quite a bit more then they let on. Ty wanted to know more, and suddenly, he saw something strange. It was like a second was taking minutes to go by, and time was nearly still. Then, he saw it in his mind. In Calumon's mind. A memory.

Ty was standing in a room. There was a woman lying down on a bed, in a room that looked sort of like it was from Japan, like he had seen in a few Anime's he watched. Several Digimon were there too. The woman was pregnant, and her partner was there to comfort her. A Ninjamon. But among the other Digimon there, was Calumon.

"Are you sure its safe here? They nearly had us last time" the woman asked. Ty saw her familiarity. He could tell it was Jack's mother, and that she was in labor.

"What is this?" Ty asked.

"A memory of the past" Calumon told him as he floated next to him.

"The Digimon not directly in her sight, they seem on guard and afraid. Why?"

"A threat loomed over the Digital World. A different one. And it wanted Jack's mother, or more importantly Jack. It believed it could make Jack the ultimate weapon to conquer both worlds, a human created in the Digital World".

"And his father?"

"She never said, and he never showed" Calumon mentioned. "If Jack knows, he has kept it from me. But according to rumor, the belief was that he could be used against the Digital World, or the Human World. Of course, that would have been if they took him as a baby. When they could mold him better. The older he gets, the less dangerous he gets".

Suddenly, Jack's mother began to give birth. Ty, unable to stop or manipulate the memory, had to watch it, but eventually it was over, and he saw Jack. He saw Jack, with a tail. "Calumon. What happened to him?"

"He was born in the Digital World. His DNA...some parts of it altered. It took some time to fix his data, he was very lonely. So I kept him company, as a friend! Then I learned I was very bad with getting babies to sleep".

When the memory ended, the group was still getting attacked by Viozamon. "I am sorry Ty, I promised not to tell anyone".

"Its okay Calumon, I wont tell anyone. But I do have an idea" Ty mentioned.

=================HH==============

Miko and Kyo fought off the men. Thankfully, Digi-Bonds worked at long range, though it did seem to be more difficult. They finally found the control room, when the wall got busted open. Choirmon was there, and just being so close seemed to be disrupting him. "Choirmon! Get away!"

"We need help...Kyo, we need your help!"

"But I tried, its not working!"

"Well then, what are you not being sincere about!?"

"Nothing!"

"if you don't say it, we are going to suffer, so just tell me!"

Kyo sighed. "Fine, okay? Its Jack! He goes around, being a leader despite not even being the oldest, knows many things but never goes into detail on how, and is keeping secrets! And he is not human!"

"Are you afraid he isn't human, or that he is human and will die from what is happening to him?" Ty asked. "Your outburst only seemed to start after he got disrupted, and this idea started while he was sick from using the Data Matrix. Are you really just afraid that what he can do and is like at his core makes him not human, or that it will kill him, and if he is a Digimon, will just instead make his data reconfigure into an egg?"

"Its just...you saw him! What if that happens to us!? What if we become like that! I don't want to give up, and I sure do not want to die like that! And I do not want to lose another friend!" Kyo yelled, as his Digivice activated and the Crest of Sincerity appeared on it. Rings of energy emerged from it.

====DigiSoul of Sincerity, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

Suddenly, he was in his DigiSoul form. He wielded a sword, not like Jack's, which allowed him to hold a shield as well, but a two handed sword, heavy armor, and jets inside the armor.

"You two go! I got this!" Miko told them. Choirmon and Kyo flew out of there, joining the losing fight against Viozamon.

"I don't think we have enough firepower!" Kyo told him.

Choirmon shook his head. "No, we cant give up! We have to keep going! We cant lose hope! While we have each other, we cant lose!"

Suddenly, his symbol of friendship glowed really brightly and rings of energy emerged.

====Choirmon Digivolve to...Chorusmon!====

"Now, we shall get the power we need. Song of Vigoration!" Chorusmon yelled, as his song empowered the others. Their attacks began to damage Viozamon, but not by much. They needed more power.

As that happened, a large Digiport opened up. The disruptor seemed to do something to it, causing unknown anomalous readings.

==============HH============

Miko used her Digivice to scan the Digiport in the sky. "Its unstable...and closing again. Wait, that is it!" Miko activated the comm channel on her Digivice. "Guys, there is a large Digiport overhead. Its grown unstable thanks to the Disruptor, and will close nearly instantly in a minute or two. Maybe it will harm Viozamon!"

"How are we supposed to move a Demigod level Digimon, even a weakened one, into that?" CK asked.

"Simple, we use our Digivices and bring the Digiport to him!" Lilian said. The group then united their Digivices, and suddenly beams of light emerged from all of them and began to drag the Digiport down. Viozamon attempted to stop them, but Chorusmon used his Song of Containment to keep it at bay. Once the Digiport was close enough, they moved it halfway through. Viozamon strugged to try and break free, but as he shattered the Song of Containment, the Digiport abruptly exploded, dividing him in half and turning him into raw data.

"Now Miko!" Lilian told her.

Miko "deactivated" the device, so to speak. As in, she kicked it out a window, took a fire axe to the machines, and did other various destructive things, including several fires. She got out of there as quickly as possible.

Once they all met up and got back, they went back to check on Jack and the Digimon. However, when they got to the Roe Residence, the doors had been busted wide open. Lilian, CK, and Ty's parents car was in the driveway, but they were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Jack or the Digimon.

And Ty remembered what Calumon had said. _The older Jack got, the less dangerous he was. But Jack is still twelve. Do they know? Does Jack?_

Ty looked over at Lilian. "Jack is gone! They took him, and our parents!"

"This was their goal all along. Our Digimon...and Jack. Oh no, Jack knew everything! He knows everything! We have to get them all back!".

And meanwhile, overhead, there was a bright light, and then a shooting star flying overhead.

_Woah, talk about intense! The Digi-Guardians take out the weapon and one of The Grand Creator's top minions, but Jack and their Digimon got kidnapped! Will they be able to get them all back? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	19. Chapter 18: Arrivals and Departures

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. Viozamon, a Demigod level Digimon, attacked the city at the same time the Organization used some sort of Digimon Disruptor. THe Digi-Guardians DigiSoul Digivolved to try and take down the weakened Digimon. Ty also learned about Jack and his past. Kyo finally admitted the truth, allowing him to DigiSoul Digivolve into his Champion level form. Even after that though, it was not enough to take down Viozamon, so they used an unstable Digiport to cut his body in half. When they finally got back however, Jack and the rest of their Digimon had been kidnapped! Looks like they have some trouble to deal with._

Jack found himself restrained to a table, unable to move. His clothes were folded on a table next to him, and there were people taking samples and scanning him. He could hear movement all around, and people talking. As a result, he pretended not to be awake, so he could gather information.

"Subject 1, as you can see, is being properly examined".

"Have we confirmed his identity?"

"Jack Porter, son of Meagan Porter. The boy born in the Digital World" he said.

"And his code?"

"Its significantly more stabilized, but still fluctuating enough to be moldable. He can still be weaponized against the Digital World, as well as becoming our Control Center for Digimon".

"Lets begin altering his code then. Deploy the digital field" he told them. Suddenly, they seemed to activate several emitters in the room, and a digital fog appeared everywhere. And then, Jack felt pain all over.

============HH============

"So, what is the plan?" Daisy asked, as they stared at the old building. It used to be a Psych Hospital, till it got closed down. And yet, there were two guards out front. The disruptors they were currently using disrupted the Digi-Bond, and their DigiSouls needed more time to energize. So they were on their own.

"Well, I have an idea. But it is crazy" Kyo mentioned.

"They have our parents, Jack, and the Digimon. We need crazy".

Moments later, a stolen van ran right through the front door. THe response was various agents going right towards the van, opening the doors, only to find a brick on the peddle. Then, homemade Pepper Spray bombs were thrown right at their feet, exploding and harming quit a bunch of them. Kyo, Lilian, Daisy, Miko, and Joshua then strangled the agents until they passed out, being a lot weaker in their state.

By the time more agents got there however, the children had all vanished. No one saw them pass or anything. That was because all of them were in the vents, excluding Ty and Calumon, who were watching the exit and reporting via radio. Ty refused to leave Calumon alone, and the disruptors prevented Calumon from getting in.

The group then split up into two. Miko, Joshua, and Daisy went to get Jack, while CK, Kyo, and Lilian went to get the Digimon. It took a bit of turning, falling, and sneaking, but eventually CK, Kyo, and Lilian found the basement level where the Digimon were being held. Once they opened up the vent, they noticed two scientists operating the disruptors. However, they were both very distracted. That is when CK's Digivice seemed to get a connection to his Digimon.

====CK Plus Magimon, Connected! Digi-Bond Magestaff, Activated!====

Magimon was in the closest cell. CK dropped down and blasted the scientists into a wall. Then, he smashed all the disruptors to pieces, and broke the locks on their cells.

The Digimon seemed to be restored to their energized, ready selves. More so even, since they have not been able to do anything for hours, their energy built up.

"We have to save Jack!" Terriermon yelled. "Charge!"

The Digimon then all seemed to enter an angry mob state, and charged forward to deal with the guards. CK, Lilian, and Kyo followed them. At first, the guards were no match for the Digimon. Then, one of the Guards drew some sort of special weapon, which seemed to hurt Magimon.

"Magimon! Are you okay?" CK asked as he ran over.

"Yeah, it just hurt really bad is all" Magimon told him. He used his magic to heal his wounds.

As the group of angry Digimon pushed forward, CK could not help but notice his Digivice was picking up strange readings. An active Digiport, it seemed. No matter, they would have to deal with it later. Jack came first.

=============HH===============

The Digital Field felt strange to Jack at first, until they started messing with his code. Then it just hurt. It hurt really bad. It hurt so badly, it triggered some sort of memory. Jack was standing in a dojo, his Dojo. He had gone through a big martial arts phase. Technically, he was still in it, he went there two days a week normally. Anyways, he remembered his first victory, and his first defeat. They both happened in the same day.

Then, his mother entered to pick him up. He ran over and gave her a hug. He should have done that more, while she was alive. She made a joke that he messed up his gi. And then, she had said something. He tried to remember what it was. It seemed to escape him for quite some time. Then he got it.

"Never give up Jacky, never give up".

Jack awoke again as his Digivice re-connected to Terriermon. "I wont give up that easily!"

====Jack Plus Terriermon, COnnected! Digi-Bond Armor, Activate! Digi-Bond Warrior, Activate!====

The restraints that had been holding him still were strong, but he was making progress in breaking free. He was no longer naked thanks to the Digi-Bond Armor, but he would have to remember to pick up his clothes later and find a private place. The armor certainly felt different. _Alright, I can think about that later. Lets get..._

Suddenly, Jack found himself collapsing onto the ground. "You didn't think we wouldn't have a disruptor here ready, did you?"

"Hey, get away from him!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Daisy, along with Miko and Joshua.

"Please, you are just children. You can't stop us..." he started, until over the radio it was mentioned the Digimon were loose. Daisy quickly grabbed a wrench, and slammed it into the Disruptor. The boss quickly ran into an elevator, and went up before Jack could recover in time.

Once Jack had grabbed all his stuff, they met up with the Angry Digimob. They all had a happy reunion, before the group decided to level the place. A few minutes and a lot of angry Digimon later, and the place was officially leveled. No more evil experiments. Then, suddenly Jack collapsed onto the ground in pain.

"What is it Jack?"

"Its...something they did!" Jack yelled. "We need to go back to the Digital World!"

"Why?"

"There is only one place that can help me".

Ty ran over as he said that. "The place you were born?"

"Yes".

As he said that, the Digital Field that had been created in the building increased in size twenty fold for a split second, sucking them all in before collapsing.

====================================HH=============================

A shooting star finally fell to ground in the Digital World. Only this was no normal shooting star, but something much more powerful. For in the crater, a boy and his Digimon were there.

"Welcome" Gennai told him. "There is much we need to discuss".

_Looks like this Organization just got dealt a great blow. Will the Digi-Guardians be able to get Jack to where he was born in time? And who is this mystery guest? Find our next time on Digimon, Digi-Guardians!_


	20. Chapter 19: Worlds Collide (Part 1)

(Special Long Term Appearance of Artur from Digimon: Chronicles. Allowed by BEST OC Maker: u/5649278/BEST-OC-Maker. Us Digifans have to stay together!)

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. Jack and the Digimon excluding Calumon were kidnapped by the Organization. The kids launch a rescue operation with surprisingly successful results, managing to free their Digimon. The angry Digimob then causes trouble, providing a distraction while the rest of the Digi-Guardians manage to help free Jack. However, during their escape Jack had recieved some sort of damage from their efforts to scan him, and the only place that could help him now was where he was born. Lets hope The Grand Creator doesn't know they are there!_

Jack awoke to Terriermon licking his face. "Terry!"

"Ha! I knew that would wake you up! I win Calumon!"

"No fair Terriermon, he is your partner. You obviously already knew it would work" Calumon protested.

"A deal is a deal Calumon. Besides, you could just get him back later by drawing on his face when he is asleep" Ty told him. "Now Jack, I do have one question. How did you get dressed mid-transfer to the Digital World?"

Jack looked down, and his Digi-Armor was gone but his clothes were on. "My guess? I am just that awesome. That or Gennai. WHenever anything strange but beneficial happens, Gennai is usually the one to call".

A Ninjamon watched as Jack and Ty both laughed. He knew him well, as he had been his mother's partner. He could also see the damage though, Jack would need what was at the Dojo in Sanctuary to survive. The place he was born in. For now though, he kept to the shadows, and just watched.

"Where are the others?" Jack asked, curious.

"The Digital Field split us up. Kyo and Biyomon came with us, but they went up ahead to scout. You were out for longer then anyone" Ty told him. "We haven't found a terminal yet".

Jack activated his Digivice, bringing up a map of the region. "No need. What we need is close by, in the region".

"The place you were born?" Ty asked. "I saw Calumon's memory. I know the truth".

Jack froze. "Did you see my father? Mom always said he had been there, before he disappeared".

Ty froze. "Uhh, yeah. He was there, but I never got a good look at him".

"Its okay Ty. I always questioned if she was telling the truth on that" Jack told him as he stood up. It hurt, but he managed.

"Your wound doesn't look as serious as it did a few hours ago" Ty mentioned. "You heal like a...well, like a Digimon. Where did it come from even?"

"They did something to my data, using some sort of scanner. When I am back to full strength, we need to find it and destroy it before they weaponize it. That could kill a full fledged Digimon" Jack said. Ty helped him get up, and once Kyo got back, they began walking towards the Dojo.

Ninjamon kept following them. He could remember the day it happened. The day Jack was born. But most of all, he remembered his mother. "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to Jack Meagan. I promise".

=============HH===========

"How did you know I would be here?" Artur asked him.

"I was told by an old friend" Gennai told him. "Plus, I saw the shooting star. You are not from this world though. Not from this dimension even".

"What do you..." Artur started to question, but he got what he meant himself. "Right. How did you know though, and why do I get the feeling this is not a casual visit?"

"Its not. There is a group of DigiDestined here, called the Digi-Guardians. I might not know much about your universe, but I know eventually trouble will come to it. Trouble greater then you ever faced before. The Digi-Guardians here have unlocked Digivolutions you may find useful to learn from, and maybe you may even be able to use them yourself in your own universe. First, there is a place nearby here in this Digital World, called Sanctuary or The Dojo. You must find it, for the leader of the Digi-Guardians will need your help, and you will need his to return to your own land".

Artur took out his Digivice. "I don't suppose you can give me a ride or point me in the right direction?"

"No, but I can do this" Gennai said, and he sent an energy into his Digivice. It seemed to evolve. "I do not know if my change will keep in your dimension, but it will help you here".

Suddenly, a map came out of Artur's Digivice, showing him where to go. He looked back up to thank Gennai, but he was gone. "How does he do that anyways?"

Then he noticed a post it on the ground saying "Your Welcome". He looked back over to Dracomon.

"Alright Dracomon. You ready for a fight? Cause it sounds like we are headed for one!"

"Lets do this!" Dracomon exclaimed, and they went off to find these Digi-Guardians.

=====================HH==================

CK, Lilian, Joshua, Miko, Daisy, and their Digimon were already headed towards Ty, Jack, and Kyo when they noticed they were headed away from them. "Now why would they be doing that? You think they are being chased?"

"Jack mentioned he needed to go somewhere in the Digital World. Maybe they are heading towards it?" Lilian pointed out.

"Then we will as well" Miko said. "But we need to get there faster".

Daisy looked towards Patamon and Gatomon. "You guys have enough energy to Armor Digivolve?"

"Sorry" Patamon said. "Not yet".

"I don't either" Gatomon mentioned. "Sorry guys".

"Its okay" Miko told them. "We will just keep walking then".

As they kept walking though, a stream of light passed them overhead. It was both bright and beautiful.

"What is that?" Miko asked curiously.

"Trouble. That is a datastream, of a Digimon's data reconfiguring to a Digi-egg. Or at least, normally it would, except that one is not headed toward Primary Village, and is far too big" Gatomon told them. "In fact, it seems to be headed towards Jack and the others".

Daisy took out her Digivice, and attempted to scan it. What she got was far from good news. "Guys, according to this, its Viozamon. But how, we saw him deconstruct".

"Simple. The Grand Creator gave his top captains the ability to ressurect themselves" Gennai said, having randomly appeared behind them.

"Who are you!" Lilian asked, but Gatomon seemed to instantly know who he was.

"This is Gennai. He helped the original DigiDestined" Gatomon told them.

"Yes. Viozamon, as well as the other Demigod level Digimon, can resurrect themselves. When they finally do resurrect, they are in Ultimate level at first, but will soon grow back into its Demigod state" Gennai told them. "Now, I don't have long, there are others who need my assistance, but know this. If you want to defeat the Grand Creator, you will need more power. Go to the Dojo, and ask Ninjamon about the Nine Digilord Rings. They will help you get what you need".

Suddenly, Gennai just seemed to vanish. "How does he do that, anyways?"

"Either way, he is right. The only reason we could beat Viozamon was that he was weakened by the disruptors, and even then, we could not beat him out right. We had to use an unstable, explosive Digiport to do that".

"Gennai also said he is currently weakened. Granted, only to Ultimate level, but still. If we can make it there in time, all of us combined should be able to take it down before it...well, you get the idea" Lilian said. "So I think its time to start running!"

=============HH===================

As Jack started to seem a bit worse, Sanctuary got into view. It was a small, Japanese style town, with a large Dojo in the center, surrounded by mountains and forests. They made their way toward the entrance, but did not see anyone.

"Is anyone home?" Ty asked.

"Yes, I am" Ninjamon told them from behind, startling them all. Jack and Ninjamon looked at each other. "Its been a long time Jack. You have grown up. Quickly, inside. We cant help any of you out here".

As they entered the Dojo, Kyo reminded everyone to leave their shoes by the door. Once they had done that, they followed Ninjamon into the main room.

"Ninjamon" Jack said as he bowed his head. "I need your help".

"Yes, you need to use the bathwater" Ninjamon said, before looking at Ty and Kyo. "There is a bath here, a pool if you will, that among other things, repairs and fixes the data of Digimon when it has taken a significant amount of damage, or otherwise cannot be repaired through other means. And do not worry Jack, I can sense what makes you ill. It will work. You should go immediately. There is a room, down the hall to your right, that is next to the bath. You can leave your clothes there and use it later".

"Thank you" Jack said, before leaving.

Once Jack had left, Ty had many questions. However, Ninjamon spoke to them before they could say anything. "As for both of you, you are guests here, and I ask that you follow our traditions. Barring any emergency circumstances, I ask that until guests are preparing to leave, that they wear these Dojo robes while they stay".

He handed them the robes, and then directed them to two other vacant rooms. He went off to scout the area while they changed. Ty was surprised he knew what sizes they wore. But mostly, he was still excitited that they were meeting Jack's mother's Digimon. When he finally got back, he called them back into the main room to explain things further.

"Before you ask, yes I was the Digimon to Jack's mother. And we may get to all of your questions, but first, I simply have some rules. One, allow me time to speak first when entering a room. As I am the host, I should be allowed to speak first. Secondly, as you already know, no shoes inside. The third rule is not to bring any clothes into the bath. The fourth rule is no fighting inside, unless it is in this room or against someone who was not invited in. And finally, treat all here with the respect they deserve" Ninjamon mentioned. "Now, your questions?"

"How well did you know Jack and his mom?" Kyo asked.

"Very well. We did not see each other that much, but we spoke often" Ninjamon told them.

"Why is Jack so special? We know about the whole born and concieved in the Digital World thing, but what about that makes him so special?"

"Because, while his data structured him as human, he was created in essence in the same way Digimon were, compiled data".

"Exactly who was his father?" Ty asked. Ninjamon took a pause to that.

"I will answer that, but first, I want you to show me how much you want to know. Fight each other, not too violently. First person to fall to the ground and stay there for three seconds loses. That is more then enough time it would have taken for one of you to slit the other's throat, if you were actually in combat with an actual individual in a life and death situation".

"Alright, fine" Ty said, as Kyo simply nodded. The two went to their starting lines, and then began. Kyo was good, and he was bigger, but Ty used that to his advantage. He ducked most of the attacks, charged right into his legs, and jumped right onto his chest to try and keep him down.

Ninjamon looked impressed. "Okay, you have certainly earned your answer. However, I should warn you there are two of them, and they are both right. Please, sit down and let me explain.

Ty and Kyo both sat down in traditional Japanese style. "Alright, now please explain? I am confused".

"The first answer is that Jack has no real father. The second is that I am his father. The reason why is that Meagan never actually slept with anyone. You see, long ago, we were battling a Mega level Digimon named MetalCyberdatamon. In order to combat it, we preformed a Biomerge Digivolution. However, as we were Biomerging and before it was complete, it used some sort of disruption attack. The Biomerge was completed successfully, but Meagan became pregnant with a group of data that was created by data that had been disrupted from us, joined together, and made a new being all together. Thus, while I never slept with her, she became pregnant with a child that had the appearance of a human, but had components of a Digimon".

"So, wait. Jack is part Digimon?" Ty asked. "Woah. That explains a lot, like why the disruptors affected him".

"And its why he could Digivolve" Kyo added. "So, wait. Is that bath going to fix him?"

"No, its too late for that" Ninjamon told them. "Not in the way you think anyways. He is going to have a painful few hours, but after that he will be better then ever before. When he was born, certain limiters were put in place so that he would grow up human. Whatever happened to him now though has destroyed some of them. Unfortunately, due to his age, they cannot be replaced. He will still be human in appearance, but he will be more Digimon then ever before. Hopefully, this will help him".

Ninjamon revealed some sort of golden ring in his hand. It looked a lot like Gatomon's tail ring. "That looks like Gatomon's ring!"

"This is one of nine Digilord Rings. Long ago, there were Nine Digilords that ruled the Digital World. Now, they are all gone, but their rings remain. These rings boost the power of Digimon up a whole level, making a Rookie a Champion, and so on. It will help Jack. But first, we must wait".

===========HH==========

Jack overheard the whole conversation. Ninjamon was right, he was becoming a little more Digimon. And now he knew why his mother never told him who his father was, she did not want to make him feel like a freak more then he already did. His hearing certainly had improved, as he could hear them from the bath. But there was something else in the distance he could hear as well. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he had a good feeling what it was bringing. Trouble.

_Woah, so Ninjamon is Jack's father technically? Talk about a revelation! But will the others get there in time to stop Viozamon? Or will they be forced to handle him on their own? And who is this new guy? Find out next time on Digimon, Digi-Guardians!_


	21. Chapter 20: Worlds Collide (Part 2)

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. Jack had to return to the place of his birth to heal, and ultimately as a result unlock more of the Digimon side of him. Ninjamon was there to help them, and explained to all of them Jack was concieved from a data disrtuption during a Biomerge Digivolution. The rest of the gang had landed elsewhere, and noticed Viozamon had resurected and is now headed towards Jack and the others. Meanwhile, a boy from another Dimension showed up, and Gennai pointed him in the direction of Jack to help. Talk about worlds colliding!_

Jack woke up in his bed, now dry from the bath earlier. He looked outside, and the sun was only setting. He slept for a few hours. He put on his robes, and emerged from his room. The robes were nearly identical to a standard white gi. He still felt strange, fluctuating even. He knew he was different, that was for sure. He felt different.

He went back to the bath, just to relax. Ty was already there with Calumon.

"You feeling okay?" Ty asked him from the water. His robes were hung up on a hook by the door, and the towel by the edge of the pool.

"Better, not okay though". Jack did the same, entering the water with Terriermon right behind him. "I feel different, that is for sure".

"Ninjamon has quite a few rules for this place" Ty noted. "Though at least this water is the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold".

"Yeah..." Jack mentioned. He could still hear something coming. Actually, it was more like he could sense it.

After awhile of staying in the water, Ninjamon came in and told them there were people on the way, humans and Digimon. Jack and Ty both got out and put their robes on to welcome their friends. Jack also took a walking stick, to help him balance until he fully recovered. Which was happening rather rapidly as well. _Maybe I got lucky, got the Digimon quick healing gene._

They met with Kyo, and all four of them went outside. Kyo, Jack, and Ty put their shoes on, and they all went to the front gate. Jack looked back at the ring Ninjamon gave him. He could feel it pulse with energy.

When they finally arrived, it was not who they were expecting, but someone else. "Who are you?" Ninjamon asked.

"My name is Artur, this is Dracomon" he said. "Are you who we are here to help? Gennai contacted us".

"Then please, come in. I welcome all and any guests who Gennai directs here" Ninjamon told him.

Once Artur had been greeted, told the rules, and explained, about an hour later he joined Jack, Ty, and Kyo on the steps outside.

"So, what do we do now?" Artur asked. "I got the impression trouble was coming".

"It is" Jack mentioned. By now, Terriermon, Biyomon, and Calumon could feel it too. They always had, but they were never sure until recently. Same with Jack.

"How soon?" Kyo asked.

"Very soon" Jack told them. Suddenly, a bright light could be seen, and it quickly touched down at the entrance to Sanctuary. They all recognized him as Viozamon. Artur scanned Viozamon, and was shocked by how high level he was, having never heard of a Demigod level Digimon.

"Guys, we need to deal with this quickly" Jack told them, using his own Digivice to scan him. According to this, he is only at Ultimate level right now, but is gaining strength rapidly. We cant let him get to Mega!"

"Alright then, lets show him who is boss!" Terriermon mentioned.

====Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!====

Jack looked back at the ring, and remembered what Ninjamon told him.

"The ring has massive power. It gives the wearer, and his or her Digimon, enough power that they are Champion level at Rookie, and Ultimate at Champion".

"Gargomon, show him who is boss!"

"Calumon, lets help him!"

====Calumon Digivolve to...Calumon?====

"Sorry, its too soon. I don't have enough Digi-Energy" Calumon mentioned. Ty did remember, they did a Syncro-Digivolution and a regular Digivolution in the last 36 hours, as well as another one as Choirmon to Chorusmon. They needed to train more before they had more energy to use and spent less Digivolving.

"It isn't too soon for Biyomon though! Biyomon, digivolve!"

====Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!====

Jack could already tell they were too tired to DigiSoul Digivolve. He was as well. Enough to fight, not enough to Digivolve.

"Dracomon, lets show them what we can do! Digivolution, activate!"

====Dracomon Digivolve to...Coredramon!====

When Artur tried to use the crest though, it sort of just fluked out. A different dimension meant a different Crest was needed, it seemed.

"Alright Gargomon! Lets show him what an Ultimate can do!"

"Gargoblaster!" Gargomon yelled. He managed to land a hit on Viozamon, but even in his weakened state he was still formidable. He simply flicked Gargomon into a wall. Coredramon unleashed a few attacks of his own, but they did not bear too much fruit either. Ninjamon came in and combined his might to that, giving it more damage. WIth the ring, Gargomon was at ultimate level, but Viozamon was already so powerful he could take the attacks. They were hurting him, but they were not hurting him enough

He swept the attacks aside, as well as the very Digimon engaging him. Gargomon used Gargoblaster again and again once he got back up. It was hurting Viozamon, but there simply was not enough damage still, even with Ninjamon's, Birdramon's, and Coredramon's assitance. Coredramon managed to get in a good hit, and Birdramon took advantage and tried to damage the weakspot, but Viozamon healed before the attack went through. He then grabbed Birdramon, and threw her into Coredramon.

After about a minute more of this, they had managed to weaken Viozamon, but not enough. With a final attack, he blasted them with enough damage to cause Coredramon and Birdramon to de-digivolve. Gargomon held out for another few seconds, but eventually de-digivolved back into Terriermon.

"Now it is time for all of you to be destroyed so severely your data will be too scattered to re-configure!" Viozamon told them.

"No, you wont" Jack told him, throwing his walking stick aside. He clearly no longer needed it.

"You think you can take me, freak?" Viozamon told him, his wounds clearly affecting him somewhat by his voice.

"Yes, I do" Jack told him, before jumping up higher then he ever had before. "Emberfire!"

Suddenly, a blast of fire shot out of Jack's arms as he crossed them, and shot right at Viozamon. It clearly did enough to hurt him.

"What! You were a freak, but you never had this power!" Viozamon exclaimed.

"Some of the restraints that held parts of me back are gone now. The Digimon part of me is more powerful then it ever has before!" Jack told him. "And for the record, I don't plan on letting you leave with that knowledge".

Viozamon shot out a energy blast at him, but Jack moved fast enough to dodge it. Jack launched another blast of fire at him, causing him to take a step back when it hit him. "You cannot beat my power! I am servant of our Grand Creator, GeneOlypimon!"

_So that is his name..._ Jack thought. "Well, we will take him down soon enough as well! Jack Hammer!"

Suddenly, Jack summoned a giant hammer and smashed it right in Viozamon's face. This really seemed to hurt him, and caused him to fall to the ground.

"No! I am Viozamon! You cannot defeat me, I will not permit it! My god, The Grand Creator, does not permit it!"

"Your so called god is going to get his ass kicked!" Jack yelled, and he finished off Viozamon by shattering him into pieces. Jack found himself kneeling on the ground, tired from the fight. But he did it, he defeated Viozamon. Terriermon came to help him, and then he realized something. "I might have delivered the final blow, but you Terry. You did enough damage to weaken him so I could defeat him. This is your victory, you absorb his data".

Terriermon nodded, and absorbed the data. Jack checked his Digivice. Viozamon gave Terriermon enough data for four Digivolutions. They were that powerful. But still, given how powerful Demigod level Digimon were even when they were powered down to Ultimate or Mega, they would need to save those Digivolutions for bigger fights. More specifically, the next fight with a Demigod level Digimon.

Ty ran over to him. "Wow Jack! You were amazing!"

When the others finally arrived, they explained what happened.

======================HH=====================

Artur was both shocked and impressed. And he had a feeling why he was sent to this dimension. That Demigod Digimon was weakened, and it still kicked their asses. Had it been at full power, they never would have stood a chance. And these new Digivolutions he had seen and heard of, DigiSoul and Geovolution. Dracomon was interested too. If they could find a way to gain access and master these things, they would be even better in battle.

=================HH=====================

"How! How! They defeated Viozamon! Clearly, Viozamon made a mistake, there was no way these Digi-Guardians could have defeated him twice otherwise!" GeneOlypimon yelled. "I want you to bring me my other Captains! We must discuss how to deal with this".

_Woah, sounds like trouble is coming. And Artur seems really interested in these new Digivolutions. Will they be able to handle what comes next though? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	22. Chapter 21: The Power of Starlight!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! Jack, Ninjamon, Artur, Ty, Kyo and their Digimon were tracked down by Viozamon, who engaged them in a fight. Thanks to Jack's Digilord Ring, Terriermon was able to dish out enough damage to weaken Viozamon with help from the others. Viozamon eventually took them down, but had been delayed enough for Jack to enter the battle himself, the ring making him Champion level. Using the Digimon part of him, Jack unleashed a variety of new attacks he could do himself, and finished Viozamon for good. He then let Terriermon absorb the data, since without him he would not have been weak enough in the first place, and charged him up for numerable future Digivolutions! Talk about a great friend!_

"So my Tail Ring is actually a Digilord Ring?" Gatomon asked Ninjamon in the background, while the others figured out what to do next.

"So, where do we go now?" Kyo mentioned as they watched the sun set at the Dojo. Jack was all healed, and better then ever. They had met up with Artur and the others. So now they needed a battle plan. The city was currently unprotected, and who knows what those organization people were doing. At least the Digimob had freed the Roe sibling's parents before the building collapsed, so they were fine. BUt what if the Organization went after them again? And while granted, only a few hours had passed by in the real world, eventually they needed to go back.

"We need to go back to the Real World at some point. Not unless we want something bad to happen while we are away. There are still the Tankmon and Bladramon we have not dealt with yet" Jack mentioned. He looked up at the sky as it became night. Ninjamon had told them all about the constellations of the Digital World. A few Digimon had actually created new constellations, representing the eight Digimon of the original DigiDestined.

"We need to take out the Grand Creator as well" Artur pointed out. "I say, we charge right in now, take him by surprise while he is wounded".

"We don't have nearly enough power to take him on. Even if you Biomerge, even though he is weakened, he is a God level Digimon. And he will have his Demigods to defend him. Not to mentioned half of the Data Matrix".

Then something occured to Jack. "The Data Matrix is more powerful then the sum of its parts. Seperate, each part is weaker then when any one of them is combined with another. Half a Data Matrix is powerful, but if you think about it, we also have half a Data Matrix. A piece of the other half went into each of our Digivices".

"Wait, are you saying we can create our own Digimon?" Terriermon asked.

"No Terry. The ability to create requires the Data Matrix, plus something special I sensed inside GeneOlypimon. THe good news is that while he can still create new Digimon, he cannot create any more Demigod level Digimon I believe. At the very least, it would take a long time to do. Several Earth days, I would think. But, we might be able to use it to power up one of our Digimon to fight a Demigod level Digimon on an even scale. Granted, it would only work with one of them, and I cant guartentee it will work, but at the very least, we might be able to make them strong enough to stand a chance".

"That it?" Lilian asked.

"No, most likely it can do many many things. I might be wrong, and we can create our own Digimon. I am just saying what I think is accurate".

"Well how about we test it then" Lilian said, taking out her Digivice and holding it in front of her. "Lets combine our Digivices".

Jack and the others put their Digivices next to hers. Everyone spoke together. "Data Matrix Activate! Digicreation activate!"

Suddenly, rings of energy emerged from all their Digivices. They all read on their screams "Data Matrix Activated".

====Datamatrix Digicreation Activated! Digi...Digi...Digi. Dig-Digicreation creating creating. NightTerrormon Digicreated!====

Suddenly, a black and green Terriermon appeared with red eyes. Jack scanned it. "NightTerrormon. Uh oh, it might look like Terry in Rookie form, but its actually an Ultimate. And its not friendly!"

Before anyone could react, NightTerrormon jumped up into the air with a full moon behind him. "Terrorscape!"

==============HH===========

Everyone else around Terriermon collapsed into some sort of slumber, and quickly began yelling as if they were having the worst nightmares they ever had. Jack was the only one conscious, and only barely, being in some sort of inbetween between sleep and awake. Terriermon looked at NightTerrormon angrily. "What did you do to them!"

"Hmmm, you are strong. No matter, you will soon submit to your darkest nightmares all the same, even if I have to send you there myself!"

Jack managed to grab his Digivice. "Terriermon, get him. Geo...volution..."

====Terriermon Geovolve to...NinjaTerriermon!====

"Bunny slash!" Terriermon yelled as he brought out a dagger and slashed as NightTerrormon.

"Shadowpulse!" it yelled, hitting NinjaTerriermon directly. It hurt him a lot.

"Terry...you have to Digivolve again..."

"I cant, I am Geovolved!" Terriermon told him, but when Terriermon looked back, he realized Jack was slipping into his nightmare. "Alright, I will try".

"Ha! We both know you cant!"

Then NinjaTerriermon remembered the Data Matrix. He put Jack's Digivice back into the circle, and focused on his attempt to Digivolve. Suddenly, Jack's Digivice began to glow as rings of energy emerged. In the night sky, Agumon's constellation's stars connected and both the stars and the lines glowed brightly.

====NinjaTerriermon Constellation Geovolve to...NinjaAguTerriermon!====

NinjaAguTerriermon was now quite a bit bigger, with orange stripes on him, his legs were a little closer to Agumons now as well, and he had Agumon's claws as well. Additionally, his paws were on fire, yet it did not hurt him.

"Chi Burn!" he said, as he burned away the nightmares plagueing everyone. They all woke up, and saw what Terriermon had done. Lilian used her Digivice.

"Woah, Terriermon unlocked the next level of Geovolution!".

"Alright Terry, show him who is boss!" Jack told him. "Here, have an energy burst!"

====DIgi-Modify! Energy Activate!====

With the energy boost, NinjaAguTerriermon used his Burning Blade attack to deal massive damage to NightTerrormon, before quickly following with Peppersmoke bomb for extra fire damage along with a smoke screen that disoriented him. NinjaAguTerriermon then charged forward, and finished it off with his Rapidclaw attack, destroying NightTerrormon once and for all and absorbing his data.

Once that was done, NinjaAguTerriermon de-digivolved back into Terriermon. "Woah. So that is the next step of Geovolution?"

WIth that all behind them though, after a large congratulations to Terriermon, everyone returned to sleep. Tomorrow, they would leave and resume their quest: Save the Human and Digital World from the Dark forces that threaten it. And to start with, they would hunt down and find the Digilord Rings.

_WOah, go Terriermon! Now they have a new goal to go after as well! But will the Grand Creator sit back and let them? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	23. Chapter 22: Old Toys, New Tricks!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. The gang made their first attempt to use the Data Matrix to create their own Digimon Army. They manage to create a new Digimon, but the Digicreation glitched out, and created a dark evil Ultimate version of Terriermon called NightTerrormon. The gang is subdued and nearly defeated by NightTerrormon, even after Terriermon Geovolved into NinjaTerriermon. Suddenly, with inspiration and support from Jack, Terriermon managed to further Digivolve via Constellation Geovolution or Digivolution into NinjaAguTerriermon. This gave him enough power to match NightTerrormon, and ultimately defeat him. Talk about a close call!_

"Are we sure the map Ninjamon gave us is still accurate on their locations?" Lilian asked as they continued to walk. None of them were willing to risk the energy to Digivolve just to move faster. Artur was still annoyed his Crest did not work here. He would need to find another way to Digivolve to Ultimate now.

"He is my father, sort of. I trust he kept his information up to date" Jack mentioned. Artur could tell, he was not used to refering to a Digimon as his father, technically speaking.

"Well, either way we will need to be careful. Turns out, any territory captured by The Grand Creator is assigned to one of his Demigods. We are near one of their territories now, Bowsimon. We won't have to cross into it, but hopefully we are not close enough for him to take notice" Kyo pointed out. "Terriermon is the only one with enough energy to Digivolve high enough to face him, and Jack and Miko are the only ones with Digilord Rings".

"They will come after us soon enough anyways" Artur pointed out. "So it won't matter what we do, we will have to fight one of them before we find all the Digilord rings".

"Yeah, but we wont have enough power to take him on. Not without help, anyways" Daisy added.

As they kept walking, eventually they came across a town with an old western theme and feel. As they continued walking, they could not help but notice there was a lack of Digimon in the area. It was way too quiet. Artur could just tell trouble was waiting for them somewhere he, and he would be ready for it.

============HH================

"Here is the Data you requested, Grand Creator" Dark Veemon told him. After the wounds he had been inflicted with by the Hybrid, he had been extra angry with failure from anything he did not create to be "perfect". And Dark Veemon was simply a copy of Veemon.

"Excellent. Now, I shall use their own strengths against them, and get my revenge at the same time!" he yelled, with a maniacal laughter afterward. He used his half of the Data Matrix to then use the data to create something he would be able to use against the Digi-Guardians. Something dark, and devious.

===============HH=============

As they continued to move forward, suddenly they were greeted by a Digimon. Starmon. "Welcome newcomers to this town! My you look tired and thirsty, perhaps you might want to take a rest while you are here?"

Before they did anything, Gatomon jumped onto Starmon, and took off his hat. There was nothing there, so she put it back on and jumped off. "Sorry, my last encounter with a Starmon was...less then ideal. It was during the time of the Digimon Emperor".

"Good thing you mentioned that, or I might have arrested you for harrassment of an officer using my handy dandy special gold handcuffs. Indeed, I can understand your paranoia toward the matter. My brother had been taken over by a dark ring. Perhaps he was who you encountered?" Starmon told them, as he twirled his golden handcuffs around.

"Maybe. Anyways, glad to see someone is trying to keep some peace in this area" Gatomon mentioned.

"Indeed" Magimon added. "Nice to see you, Starmon".

"Ah, Magimon, how goes the fight against slavery and corruption?"

"I found a human partner. You don't find more corruption and slavery then when you travel with humans. Been doing some good things".

"Well, I am glad to hear it" Starmon mentioned, when he suddenly became hostile, but not towards them. "Look out, up there!".

The group looked upwards, and saw a Black Gear flying right towards them! The Digimon tried to destroy it first, but it moved too fast, and hit Jack right in the stomach. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red.

"Uh oh" Biyomon mentioned. "This is not good".

His Digivice started glowing red as well, and then Terriermon's eyes also turned red. "It infected their Digi-Bond!"

Before anyone could do anything, Jack blasted Starmon back into the local tavern. He and Terriermon then turned towards them.

"We have to destroy that gear!" Patamon mentioned. Daisy also agreed.

The group tried to surround Jack, but Jack just knocked them all down with a telekinetic blast. Miko and Gatomon managed to dive out of the way however. Gatomon helped her up then. "The light of a Digivice can destroy the gears!"

"Well then, its good that we are the Digi-Guardians of Light!" Miko replied, as her Digivice activated displaying the Crest of Light. "Lets end this as quickly as possible!"

====Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!====

====DigiSoul of Light, Activate! Ultimate Level Digivolution!====

"You think you are the only one with new tricks?" The Grand Creator's voice said, merged with Jack's voice.

====Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!====

====DigiSoul of Dark, Activate! DarkUltimate Level Digivolution!====

Jack's sword crossed with Miko's Spear. She knocked Jack backward, before going to stab the gear with her Lightspear attack. Jack dodged, and tried to hit her from the site, but suddenly his arm shifted a little to the left and missed Miko by an inch.

_Jack is still part human, and must be trying to help fight as much as possible..._ Miko realized as Angewomon kept Gargomon busy. Thanks to Jack's DigiLord ring, Gargomon was Ultimate level, but Gatomon's tailring evened the score by making Angewomon Ultimate level.

As the others tried to get back up, DarkJack put up a barrier around them. Miko managed to get a hit off on him though, but he used some sort of barrier to keep the gear protected, so it just hurt him. "Damnit, how are we supposed to get that gear without hurting Jack?"

"I don't know, but we have to act quickly! That gear is amping up their power level!"

==========================HH====================

Artur was annoyed. He had no intention of sitting out this fight. He had to break through. And Dracomon felt the same. Even without his crest, he could still help. They could not even see through the dark barrier. "I am tired of sitting here doing nothing! Lets see if it can hold Coredramon!"

His Digivice at first just sort of sparked. It had worked before, so Artur was confused why it was not now. He looked at it, and then a message showed up. "Digivice Update Complete. Awaiting signal from the Data Matrix".

Lilian then seemed to get an idea, as she took out her Digivice. "Miko, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is there any sign Jack is still in there?" Lilian asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, he managed to manipulate his body enough to make an attack that would have done a lot of damage miss".

"Tell him to focus on activating the Data Matrix. Just, trust me, it will work this time!"

"So we are hoping for a Miracle now?"

"No, we are making one" Artur told her. It was silent for awhile.

"But you are still trapped in there!"

Suddenly, the dark barrier was shattered from the outside. Starmon was standing there, pressing his golden cuffs against it as it dissapated.

"Those are some good cuffs" Lilian mentioned. "Now Miko!"

"Jack!" Miko yelled as loudly as possible. "We have a plan! Activate the Data Matrix! Just trust us! Apparently, we are making a miracle!"

DarkJack laughed at them, but suddenly found himself grabbing his own Digivice seemingly against his will, and Jack's voice overpowered THe Grand Creator's for a moment. "Data Matrix! Activate!"

"Data Matrix Activate!" the others said in unison. Beams of energy shot out of all their Digivices, and shot into Artur's Digivice. It started to glow, but then it showed another message.

"More Power Required? Damnit!" Artur yelled.

"Here, catch!" Starmon told him as he tossed his golden cuffs. As Artur reached his hands out, the golden cuffs glowed brightly, and instead of the cuffs dropping into Artur's hands, a ring did. "Tell Ninjamon he is welcome the next time you see him!"

"A Digilord Ring? Alright then!" Artur said, as he put it on. Suddenly, his Digivice got a surge of power.

"Digivice Upgrade Complete!" it said as an all new Digivice, like the others, came out of it and went into his other hand. Suddenly, the Data Matrix shot another energy blast at Artur himself from his new device before finally de-activating. At the same time, the Crest of Miracles appeared for a second before disappearing as rings of energy emerged.

====Dracomon Digivolve to...Coredramon! (Blue)====

"Alright Coredramon! Lets show this Grand Creator what a real Miracle is!"

Coredramon charged right at Jack, while Angewomon held Gargomon back to prevent him from interfering. Miko fired a blast of energy to help weaken the barrier before Coredramon charged right into it and bit through it, hitting the Black Gear. The gear was then destroyed as a result, freeing Jack and Gargomon, resulting in both of them de-digivolving and falling to the ground.

After they had recovered and everyone de-digivolved, Starmon explained that they were worried anyone who went after the rings that were meant to have them might have been being followed by those who would abuse and corrupt them. Ninjamon had not meant to lie, it was simply to make sure that they did not find out the locations and get ahead of them. The map would still point them in the right direction, but the exact position of each would be different.

Artur looked at his new Digivice and the DigiLord ring. "That is two steps closer to learning about these new abilities. You ready for more, Dracomon?"

"The Force is strong with us!" Dracomon replied.

_Woah, talk about a Miracle all right. With nine Crests, they outnumber the power of the Data Matrix! But will their own power be able to match up to a Demigod Level Digimon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	24. Chapter 23: Dual Digivolution!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! Jack got hit by a Black Gear The Grand Creator reconstructed to try and turn them against each other. Jack and Terriermon managed to take multiple opponents on at once, even before they Digivolved. Miko and Gatomon managed to avoid his trap, and Digivolve themselves to stop him and attempted to destroy the Black Gear. However, they were still overpowered, until they all along with what little of Jack was there left fighting for control activated the Data Matrix, which gave Artur a new Digivice as well as the Crest of Miracles after Starmon used his Golden Handcuffs to destroy the barrier, which turned out to be a Digilord Ring! Using this power, he had Dracomon digivolve into Coredramon, and together they managed to break through and destroy the Black Gear! Talk about exciting!_

"Okay, so now this is where we have an issue" Jack mentioned. "The Digilord rings are scattered all across the Digital World, and there is no way we can find them in time before the Grand Creator has his Demigods obliterate us. We need to split up".

"Kyo, you, Miko, and Joshua will head to File Island to get the one there, and then find the one over by a castle on Server's coast. Lilian, as much as I know you want to keep both your brothers with you, Daisy cant come with us because Angemon is simply too powerful. Since me and Artur both have Digilord rings, we are already powerful as is. Your group needs a powerhouse, so CK will come with us and Daisy with you. This way its fair, because you also have Calumon" Jack explained. "We will get the Ring that is within Demigod territory, you three will get the ones over on the northern continent. Okay?"

"Alright" everyone agreed, and so they set off. They knew seperating weakened them, but they did not really have a choice. It would be too slow otherwise. Still, Miko wished she could have gone with Jack.

"Missing your crush already?" Joshua teased as they continued walking.

"Would you shut up about that!" Miko yelled as she hit him in the face. She quickly regained her composure however. "So how will we even get to File Island?"

"Supposedly, there is or used to be some sort of transit network all over the Digital World. Also, if we find a terminal, we could Digiport there" Kyo mentioned.

"Alright, but where will we find one? We are basicly in the middle of nowhere!" Miko mentioned. They were in fact in the middle of a barren desert, so it raised a good point. The only thing they did know was that they were walking in the right direction, more or less.

After awhile of walking, eventually they came across a building. It was an office building of all things, just randomly dropped in the middle of nowhere. They decided to rest there for a bit, since it did provide shade at the least. Inside, it was like any other office building, except it was void of people during work hours.

"Hmmm, I wonder if there is any food in here" Miko mentioned as she opened a supply closet and stepped inside. Only, what she found was not a closet at all, but something else. Suddenly, there was no door behind her, and she was standing on some sort of rooftop. In front of her, Jack was wearing a tuxedo, serving a romantic evening meal, as well as all the utencils and cosmetic things that went with it. She herself was now wearing a sparkling red dress. Enticed by the whole thing, she went and sat down with him at the table.

"Thank you" Jack mentioned suddenly.

"For what?"

"For never calling me short. Or shortie. Or kid. Just, thank you. Its one of the reasons I love you so much" Jack mentioned. Miko blushed at what he said.

"I love you too, Jack" Miko managed to admit. Something seemed off though. She wanted all this to be real, yes. But Miko was unable to remember how they got back from the Digital World, or the status on their quest. As she questions, she began to realize the truth. None of this is real.

Suddenly, the table curtains lunged out and tied themselves to her hands and wrists as this massive storm came out of nowhere. The red dress was torn away by the wind, leaving her in her underwear unable to leave the chair. The fake Jack stood up, and moved towards her.

"You just couldn't let it rest, could you?" he asked, as the chair suddenly disappeared and she was forced to stand. "If pleasure wont keep you occupied, maybe fear will. Now what do you fear? Oh yes, I see it now".

Jack began to tug at her underwear, with a Black Gear sticking out of his back. "Tell me Miko, do you really think you can harm me? With all my power, and skill, and knowledge? Maybe we should see exactly what you are truly like under these garments..."

====================HH==============

Joshua found himself stuck, stuck in his sister's room wearing her clothing. He really wished he had not figured out what was going on so quickly now. The room was slowly getting smaller and smaller, and outside where cameras that hurt him every time they flashed. They needed something, some way to talk to each other and fight, but he could not raise anyone on his Digivice, including his own Digimon. "Come on Miko! We need to do something!"

==========HH===============

Miko was really panicked now, as Jack was starting to slash at her in his attempt to slash her underwear off. He was toying with her, but it was still painful. Suddenly, her Digivice just appeared in her hand. "Joshua! Help me!"

Suddenly, both their Digivices emitted the rings of energy at the same time.

====Joshua! Miko! Wizardmon! Gatomon! Dual Digivolution activate!====

Suddenly, Wizardmon and Gatomon's data merged with each other, as well as Miko and Joshua. As a result, WitchAngewomon was born, and so was Joshua and Miko both inhabiting the same body, granted that body was in the form of an armored human and/or Digimon. "Cleansing Pulse!"

Suddenly, the illusions they had all been caught in disapated, revealing the truth. They were in the lobby of some dark mansion, and watching them from above was some sort of Dark Digimon. They quickly scanned in, revealing it to be DarkWizardmon, some sort of artificial Digivolution of Wizardmon created by the Grand Creator. It was Ultimate Level, but so were they. Kyo was free too, but just watched in awe at Miko and Joshua's new Digivolution.

At first, she was confused where it came from, until she remembered Ty and Calumon also had their own unique Digivolution, Synchro-Digivolution. Something about their singing or something.

WitchAngewomon charged right into DarkWizardmon, but it turned out only to be an illusion. It tried to ambush them from behind, but they were able to sense it and counter the attack. Miko and Joshua then helped by using Arcane Aura to finish off DarkWizardmon once and for all. However, even that was an illusion, as it came up from behind and sent a poison cloud right at them. WitchAngewomon dodged the cloud, before really finishing DarkWizardmon off with a Plasma Tornado.

Once that was done, the entire building unbuilt itself, eventually becoming nothing. WitchAngewoman turned back into Wizardmon and Gatomon, and Miko and Joshua returned to their former self as well. "Wow, talk about a family bond".

Suddenly, a subway entrance appeared where the basement used to be. THe group decided to investigate, and found a full functioning subway station, complete with a terminal capable of Digiports. "Well, this seems oddly useful. Maybe now we can get a ride to our destination".

_Talk about being close to your sibling! At least they managed to escape the clutches of DarkWizardmon! But will the subway lead them to File Island, or their doom? And what of the others? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	25. Chapter 24: Obssessions

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! Kyo, Miko, and Joshua encounter a building in the middle of nowhere, that turns out too good to be true. The group is trapped in their dreams and nightmares, until Miko and Joshua realize the truth. They then manage to Dual Digivolve, allowing them and thier Digimon to Digivolve at the same time together. They defeated DarkWizardmon, freeing the group and uncovering a subway system! Now lets hope they can get to the ring in time!_

Ty was shivering in his shoes. Jack had neglected to mention the northern continent was full of snow and completely frozen over. Daisy and Lilian were handling it better then him. "Why do we even feel cold in the Digital World!"

"Because you feel through electrical impulses in your nerves, and..." Tantilimon started, before Ty yelled. Daisy and Lilian both laughed.

"This isn't funny! I am freezing!" Ty yelled.

"Well we are not giving you our shirts We are freezing too!" Daisy mentioned.

"I love snow, and even I am freezing!" Calumon mentioned.

They continued walking, and as they did, they started to see something in the distance. At first, it looked like smoke. Then, as they got closer and over the snow covered hill, it became clear there were buildings over there. One of them being a shopping mall. As they got closer, Ty sank into a snowbank, the snow going well over his waist. Daisy and Ty helped him up, but he was soaked and shivering. "Quickly, lets get you inside!"

Once they were inside, Lilian helped Ty find a blanket to wrap him in and get his wet clothes off so he did not get hypothermia. Lilian seemed scared, and Ty knew why. One time, they had taken a trip up North, to a ski lodge. Ty had gotten into a similar situation, only it was much worse. He nearly died as a result. Lilian had supposed to have been watching him.

Ty tried to tell her it was okay, but he passed out soon after along with Calumon.

================HH==============

Lilian was panicking, and Tantilimon could sense it. "Hey, maybe there is some medical equipment around here, like a first aid kit?"

"That is a good idea Tantilimon, lets go find one. Come on Daisy, we need to find one and fast!"

The group went off to search for medical gear, though the lack of initial success did not make her happy. Tantilimon was carrying Ty and Calumon with them, so that they could treat them immediately. Tantilimon did find it strange that Calumon passed out, seeing as how he never fell into the snow.

Suddenly, some music started to play, and it seemed to instantly pull both Daisy and Lilian toward it. Patamon seemed as puzzled as Tantilimon. The two followed them, until they saw that the music was originating from a doll shop.

"This makes no sense, Lilian hates dolls" Tantilimon mentioned, as they stepped forward. Suddenly, Daisy came out, picked up Ty, and dragged him in without a word and started playing dress up with him. Apparently, it was also a clothing store that sold girl's clothing and dresses.

"What is into them? Lilian and Daisy would never do this, they know Ty would hate it" Patamon added. "Wait, where is Lilian?"

"Well, for Lilian, I would not say never. She might do this as a prank, but never when he needed medical help. Though, I am curious about that, what caused the sudden shift in snow levels, and why did Calumon get affected? My guess is, something has affected them, and whatever it is maybe it affected the others when they touched him".

"Maybe its like an infection or something?" Patamon mentioned. "Anyways, we have to find a way to snap them out of it".

That is when they noticed a noise coming from the back. THe two decided to investigate, and found Lilian obsessing over strange symbols and what not in a room in the back. "Of course. Knowledge and Love. Its turning their own crests against them".

"And Ty?"

"Well, how do you turn friendship against itself? You cant really, plus maybe it only affects girls?" Tantilimon pointed out. "Makes males get really sleepy?"

"Maybe we can wake him up then!" Patamon yelled. Then, he went back and hit Ty with one of his blast attacks to try wake him up. Both he and Calumon woke up instantly, but Tantilimon heard other noises as well.

Before Ty and Calumon even said anything, Ty ran off to get changed. Which took less then thirty seonds. "Okay, why is it that female humans take forever to get changed, but boys seem capable of doing it in under thirty seconds".

"Because boys are better. But you have to see this!" Ty told them, before leading them to the balcony. They were on the third floor, and it let them see down to the first. Tantilimon and Patamon followed, and saw several humans somehow entering the Digital World from a terminal. And it was the organization. "We have trouble".

"How did The Organization get here?"

"Between the amount of Digiports that opened when Viozamon showed up and the fact they were able to analyze three Digivices so far, they must have found their own way into the Digital World. this is not good..."

Suddenly, something started attacking them down there. It sounded violent, and deadly. Suddenly, a Bladramon jumped up and looked right at Ty. "Once again in my trap, little boy!"

"You again!" Ty yelled. "Tantilimon, get Lilian! I will take care of this bozo!"

"Not while I have this!" Bladramon told him, as he held a Digilord Ring in his tail. "Now I have the power!"

"Uh oh. Calumon, lets show him our trick!"

====Ty Plus Calumon Synchro-Digivolution to...Choirmon!====

Choirmon went to fight Bladramon, but Bladramon's ring made him far more powerful then CHoirmon. Tantilimon went to try and free Lilian, but Lilian was still unresponsive. She tried everything, including licking Lilian's face. That one actually got a response though. "Ewww. Wait, how did I get here?"

"I don't know, you were obsessively looking at all this Digi-Script, so after several other failed attempts, I licked your face. Listen, Ty needs your help! Bladramon is trying to kill him!"

"Ty is...oh damnit! I am so sorry! Its just, I saw these symbols, detailing power, and Digivolution, and I just got obsessed. Oh, how could I be so stupid!"

"I don't think Bladramon is working alone! Something is down there tearting apart Organization people. Now hurry!" Tantilimon said as Patamon rushed in. "Patamon, go lick Daisy in the face!"

"She will hate me for it, but got it!"

Lilian started to stand up, and as she did her Digivice began to glow. "Listen, this information! Maybe we can use it to help Ty! Lets try something new ourselves!"

====Tantilimon Scripture Digivolution into...Sacrumon!====

Sacrumon used the Digi-Scriptures to blast through the wall. She then used a blast to get Bladramon off of Choirmon. Sacrumon joined next to Choirmon, and they both then launched a combined attack against Bladramon, defeating him and causing the Digilord ring to drop to the ground. Lilian quickly ran over and picked it up, as a new Digimon jumped up to greet them. Lilian scanned it.

"Woah, Tevinzamon. THe Grand Creator sure got creative with its name. Tevinzamon will get you with his blades, if he does not get you with his song. He is a Singing Blade type Digimon. Beware his sonic slash attack and his hypnotic lure trick".

"Alright Lilian, lets show them what a team can do!" Sacrumon told her.

"He thinks he is so tough! Lets show them our new power!" She said as she put on the Digilord Ring. Sacrumon felt the surge of energy go over her.

"Sacred Song!" Sacrumon yelled as she used her attack.

"Song of Empowerment!" Choirmon yelled, empowering the Sacred Song attack causing it to obliterate Tevinzamon. Tantilimon found it almost sad that is litterally showed up just to get its face smashed in, but it did ensnare them all in a trap and tried to make their human friends slaves to their own obsessions, in some way or another.

======================HH========================

Tevinzamon was recreated in front of Garbodamon. "I am sorry my lord Demigod. We would have had them, except then more humans poured out of the terminal using weapons we had never seen before and in numbers previously unheard of. Dozens of them, my lord".

Garbodamon was angry before, but hearing his pleas, he actually didn't feel like destroying Tevinzamon. After all, dozens of extra humans was a considerably large factor. So, he decided to let him continue existing for now.

"Just be ready to move on them next time. Collect some of my army. I have a matter to handle myself" he told him, as he used a mirrow to spy on Jack, Artur, and CK. "Oh yes, I have a matter indeed".

_WOah, talk about a dangeorus obsession. WIll Jack, Artur, and CK survive the encounter with Garbodamon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	26. Chapter 25: King of the Urban Jungle!

(Sorry for the chapter delay, have been sick)

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! Ty and Calumon got sick with a strange illness, forcing the group to take shelter in a mall. However, it soon manifested itself as obsessions for Daisy and Lilian, forcing their Digimon to try and figure out how to free the group. Eventually, they managed to get Ty and Calumon awake, only to discover an Organization assault as well as a Grand Creator trap! Tantilimon managed to snap Lilian out of it, who had been sucked into an obsession with Digi-Script. However, using her knowledge of Digi-Script now, she turned the tables and used to trap to unlock her own special Digivolution, Script Digivolution, using the power of knowledge as actual power. They manage to defeat them, but unfortunately not permentantly. Will Jack, Artur, and CK survive their encounter now? Lets hope so!_

Jack set a fire on some wood they gathered using his Emberfire to light a camp fire. "This is getting really useful. I can see why you like it so much Terry".

"Yeah! Now we can be an ultimate bad ass duo! Digimon and Human, side by side! Taking on everything that stands in our way!" Terriermon yelled, doing a ninja kick before falling down. Everyone laughed a little. "Hey, its not funny!"

"Don't worry Terriermon, we all know you are a lot tougher then you look. Though maybe not as much as you try to act" Artur mentioned.

"Am too! I am a Champion level in my Rookie form now! I can take on all sorts of badies!"

CK looked over at Magimon. "What do you think?"

"I think so long as we never submit to fear and darkness, the light shall always prevail!" Magimon exclaimed.

The next morning, the group went off. So far, they have traversed Demigod territory unhindered. Apparently, they were getting close to the location of the next ring. Once they got to the top of this hill, they should see the place it was hidden in. CK was sure it would be easy.

However, when they got to the top, his hope sank fast. In front of them was a large city, larger then the one they lived in. And unlike many other places, it seemed to be vastly populated. He could see Digimon moving around from far away.

The group got in closer, and saw something that was somewhat bothersome. Banners and flags of which detailed the Grand Creator, his Insignia, or what appeared to be the Demigod that ruled this Region were everywhere. Jack, Artur, and CK kept themselves out of view as they sneaked in closer. Jack noticed some of the Digimon started to take notice though, but shrugged it off.

"How are we supposed to get in now?" CK mentioned. "Its locked up tight!"

"We cant walk among the streets, but look over there!" Jack told them. "A sewer entrance. We will sneak in there, and try to find the ring. Its possible its location may be listed in the network. All we need is access".

The group managed to get into the sewers, sneaking under the city. It seemed to bust with life above. CK had to admit, even he was curious about what city Digimon did when they were not fighting, playing, eating, or sleeping. But mostly, he wondered what would happen to them if they got caught.

"Who are you?" a voice asked behind them. They turned around, and came face to face with an Andromon. "Wait, don't worry, I am friendly!"

"We are...uhhh, not evil" Jack told him.

"I know that. You are human DigiDestined" he mentioned. "What brings you so deep into Garbodamon's territory? Don't you know its dangerous?"

"We need something that is inside this city. A Digilord ring" Jack mentioned. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, but you won't like where. Its at Stonewall DigiBank, which is in City Hall. The place is under constant guard by Guadromon and Copmon. Its going to be a firefight just to get in" he told them.

CJ looked at his Digivice. "Exactly, what is the situation here? With the Digimon?"

"Either they are loyal, created by The Grand Creator, or oppressed and filled with fear. The peace you see up there is simply an illusion, in truth they are all afraid. Afraid to resist, because if they do, well there have been demonstrations. Our leader now is Leomon" Andromon explained.

"We have to free them then" CK said, and Magimon joined with him.

"We need the Digilord Ring. We don't have enough power, especially if Garbodamon is nearby" Jack pointed out.

"I love a fight, but I aint suicidal" Artur added. "We need to hit City Hall first".

"You two hit City Hall then, get the ring and bring it to me. But we cant just let these people live in fear" CK mentioned.

"Fine, but don't expect to be successful" Jack pointed out. "Come on guys, lets split up and hurry, before its too late".

It took some time, but eventually Andromon led him to the secret base Leomon was at. However, given what CK saw, it would take a lot of inspiration. Many cowered in fear, even though no threat was in the room.

CK needed to do something. He needed to inspire them. So that is what he would do.

===================HH===========================

It took all of about five seconds before Artur and Jack got into trouble trying to break into city hall at night. "Geovolution Activate!"

====Dracomon Geovolve to...GunDracomon!====

====Terriermon Geovolve to...TrenchTerriermon!====

The group was now in a massive firefight, as Jack, Artur, TrenchTerriermon, and GunDracomon took cover behind a car. TrenchTerriermon and GunDracomon returned fire. The two fought back to back against the coppers. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gangmon started to come out, and shoot at both the Copmon and them as well. "I think we just entered the 1920s!"

Jack and Artur took this time to run up into city hall to get the Digilord ring. At first, the question was how were they going to open the vault door. Then Jack just smashed the floor above the vault, and opened in that way. As they got the Digilord ring, they could hear some comotion outisde.

===========================HH================================

"We shall not submit to the fear others may bring! You are all proud Digimon! And you will serve no master unless you choose to! Many of you did not choose this Garbodamon! So stand, stand and fight!" CK yelled, as legions of Digimon filled the street. Leomon led the charge, as they fought for the Freedom of the city.

============HH==================

"Well shit" Jack mentioned, as TrenchTerriermon and GunDracomon continued to have their shootout with the Copmon, Gangmon, and now a bunch of BlackAgumon had randomly decided to join the mix. "IS it me, or does this gunfight get another side each time we look?"

"Probably" Artur admited, when they saw CK. The tossed him the ring, and he caught it, as Garbodamon showed up. Normally, since it is just the three of them, they would run. But CK had another idea.

"Digimon! Tear down your evil overlord! Everyone fire!"

At that moment, taking Garbodamon by complete surprise, the Digimon actually attacked him. Apparently, he was used to the majority of Digimon cowering in fear from him, because their combined attacks was hurting him. CK put on the Ring. "We can do it everyone!" Suddenly, his ring started to glow and rings of energy emerged from his Digivice.

====Radiant Digivolution Activate! Magimon Radiant Digivolve to...SolJustimon!====

SolJustimon and CK both glowed so brightly, they enhanced the power levels of all the other Digimon nearby. TrenchTerriermon and GunDracomon joined in on the assault, and Garbodamon simply could not handle the sheer mass of attacks against him. He was soon reduced to data, shared among all the Digimon.

"THat is how we do things the right way!" CK yelled.

_Woah, looks like an entire Revolution has been started! Another Demigod goes down! But will it be enough to slow down the Grand Creator? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	27. Chapter 26: The Siege of File Island!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. The Digi-Revolution made a big turn, as while Jack and Artur helped get CK his Digilord ring, CK himself stirred up a Revolution inside one of the Demigod's territory! This allowed Magimon to Radiant Digivolve into SolJustimon, which used his radiant strength to empower the revolting Digimon enough to allow their combined power to defeat Garbodamon! But will they be able to stop him in time when he ressurects? Lets hope the others at least have this luck!_

When the train Digimon finally came to a stop, they were at their destination. File Island. Thankfully, the train allowed requests. That said, what they heard from a distance did not sound good, as it sounded like Tankmon at the very least. "Didn't the others mention that File Island was still liberated? I thought the Digimon Resistance was holding them off File Island?"

"It sounds like The Grand Creator has been pushing further towards the Island. Maybe because they know about the Digilord ring?"

"Maybe. Where did Ninjamon's map say where it was again?" Kyo asked.

"In the former lair of Devimon. Come on, we need to move" Biyomon said.

They ran up the stairs, and saw what was going on up close. There was a massive battle between the resistance and the forces of The Grand Creator. And among the fighters were Elecmon. Biyomon flew forward. "We have to help them!"

"Agreed. We cant let the Grand Creator take File Island, not with Primary Village here" Miko mentioned. "Ready Gatomon?"

"Ready" Gatomon confirmed.

"Digi-Armor energize!" Miko yelled as she held out her Digivice.

====Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon!====

"Wizardmon, lets help out!" Joshua yelled out.

"Do that, but don't Digivolve! We need to save the energy in case something more powerful shows up!" Miko warned her twin brother.

"Right! Wizardmon, lets push towards Devimon's lair then!" Joshua yelled.

"I will be right with you" Kyo mentioned. "One of us needs that Digilord ring, and the sooner we get it, the more helpful we will be".

Suddenly, a massive blast of energy hit Biyomon and Wizardmon, hurting them quite a bit. The group looked toward the origin of the blast, and saw the Digimon in question. Kyo scanned it.

"Uh oh, looks like this guy over there is WarBoommon. Watch out for his devestator blast and his siege storm attacks. This Mega Level Digimon is here with the sole intention of destroying either the enemies resolve, or the enemy itself".

"Well then, lets show him what happens when they hurt our Digimon!" Joshua yelled.

====Digisoul of Reliability, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

====Digisoul of Sincerity, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

"No!" Miko told them. "You two bring your Digimon with you, and push towards the lair to get that ring! Then, hopefully our combined power will be enough to take this guy down! Me and Nefertimon will hold them off!"

Joshua and Kyo nodded, and along with their Digimon charged towards the lair. Tankmon tried to stop them, but they blasted through anyways. Nothing would stop them from getting that ring, they were sure of it.

====================HH========================

WarBoommon continued its assault on Nefertimon. She dodged most of the attacks, and landed some herself, but it did not do much good. Alone, they did not have enough power to take on a Mega. Nefertimon only at Ultimate, and there was not enough of them to have enough power to take him on and win. She needed either Kyo or her brother to get that Digilord Ring.

Then, WarBoommon, despite having the clear advantage, decided to play a dirty trick, and launched several missiles at Elecmon while he was busy holding off another Digimon. He then unleashed an assault to try and keep Nefertimon busy so she could not save both herself and Elecmon. Miko ran towards Elecmon herself, not wanting to lose a friend so soon. From what she had been told, Elecmon prevents the corruption of baby Digimon. She could not just allow those baby Digimon to be corrupted by darkness. He was not only a friend, but he was very important. So important, Miko put herself between the attack and Elecmon.

Suddenly, the Crest of Light appeared on her Digivice. It began to emit a beam of light, as rings of energy emerged from it.

====Digisoul of Light, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

Light overwhelmed her, and the attack. In front of her extended arm, a shield of light emerged from the ground and blocked the attack. Despite only being an Ultimate, and only because of the Digilord ring, she was able to block the attack of the Mega. _It must have been my pure intentions. Somehow it gave me the strength to defend against the attack. We might not have the offense we need, but we might just have the defense to buy enough time._

"About time you unlocked your Digisoul Digivolution!" Nefertimon mentioned. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"No problem with that idea!" Miko replied. "Blinding Light!"

A large spark of light shot out of her hand, and blinded WarBoommon. WarBoommon quickly recovered though, and launched an all out assault.

_Hurry guys..._

=============HH================

As Joshua, Kyo, Wizardmon, and Biyomon reached the lair, there was fighting going on here as well. They wanted to help out, but they had to get that ring and help Miko and Nefertimon out before it was too late.

Suddenly, their way was blocked however by another Digimon. It was DemiDevimon, of all Digimon. "Halt! YOu shall not pass! On orders of the Grand Creator, I demand you surrender yourselves and your Digivices this instant!"

Biyomon just looked confused. "Hold on, hold on! You got eaten by your butt ugly master that we then smashed into pieces! He ATE you! How are you possibly still alive! How did you even not reconfigure at the very least?!"

"Because I am all mighty, and powerful, and unbeatable! Muhahahahahaha!"

"You tasted bad and gave him indigestion so he threw you up before the final battle, didn't he?" Biyomon replied, sounding unimpressed. However, her answer seemed to rattle DemiDevimon, which was basicly a confirmation that Biyomon guessed right.

"Shut up you! I am going to make you pay for that!" DemiDevimon said, attacking. Wizardmon did not even bother using an attack, and just swatted him out of the way and off to the side.

"You know, I seriously doubt that he was actually sent by GeneOlypimon" Kyo mentioned. "I bet he was just hoping to gain favor or something. Probably gets ignored the whole time".

"Do not!" DemiDevimon yelled as he charged, but Joshua swatted him away this time.

"Lets just get the ring and get back to Miko. He is just a waste of time anyways" Kyo told them, as the group quickly ran in, grabbed the Digilord Ring, and ran back out and down towards Miko. They had to hurry, as Kyo put on the ring. "Ready Biyomon?"

"Ready!" Biyomon replied.

As they began to get near Miko and Nefertimon, Kyo raised his Digivice. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

====Biyomon Armor Digivolve to...MetalPhoenixmon!====

MetalPhoenixmon, Kyo, Joshua, Wizardmon all joined the fray, and launched a combined attack against WarBoommon. WarBoommon might be a Mega Level, but Armor Digivolution was a bit more powerful then regular Digivolution, despite taking slightly more energy. Not enough to make them mega, but enough that their numbers plus the power of them combined allowed them to do massive damage. His right barrage cannon was damage, but he attempted to use his left.

"I might not be able to beat you, but I can still destroy Primary Village!" he yelled, as he fired a bombardment toward Primary Village. THey quickly destroyed him before he could fire another salvo, but now they had to save Primary Village.

"Quickly, Kyo, get on!" MetalPhoenixmon said.

"You too Miko!" Nefertimon said. "We need to get ahead of that salvo and shield Primary village!"

Kyo and Miko mounted their Digimon, and quickly flew to intercept the missiles. Kyo and MetalPhoenixmon destroyed as many missiles as possible, while Miko created a shield in front of them to tank them all.

HOwever, one of the missiles got through, and nearly hit Primary Village, until Elecmon dove in front of it and took the hit. He fell to the ground, badly injured, as the group went over to him.

"No! Elecmon! YOu cant die!" Miko yelled as she De-Digivolved. She started to cry as she sat over him. At first, he began to dematerialize, but then her Digivice began to glow. Her tears on Elecmon glowed as well, and suddenly they seemed to heal Elecmon enough to save his life.

"Thank you...now, if you don't mind standing guard...I need a rest" Elecmon muttered. The group promised to help defend Primary Village until he woke up.

_Talk about a close call, for both Elecmon and Primary Village! BUt that is another Ring down! Is this the last we have seen of DemiDevimon though? FInd out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	28. Chapter 27: Battle of the Bands!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. Miko, Joshua, and Ky found File Island under siege when they have arrived. They encounter WarBoommon, and Miko and Nefertimon distracted him while Kyo, Joshua, Biyomon, and Wizardmon went to get the Digilord ring and encountered DemiDevimon. He was really easy to get out of the way though, and Kyo got the Digilord Ring. They went back, and Biyomon Armor Digivolved to give them enough power together to defeat WarBoommon. WarBoommon used his last attack to try and destroy Primary Village. THe group got most of the missiles, but Elecmon threw himself in front of the last, dealing a fatal blow. Luckily, Miko's crest did something strange, and allowed her tears to heal Elecmon. I hope he will be okay!_

Tevinzamon sharped his harmonic arm blades. He would get revenge against those Digi-Guardians for their escape. And then the rest of the humans who interfered would suffer as well. He had to prevent them from getting the other Digilord rings. He would make sure no one would stop him this time. The Singing Blade Digimon might look lizard like under his Samurai armor, but his blades sang with beauty and wonder. And this time, they would be trapped for sure. After all, no one was a better singer then him.

"That is right people! The one, the only, the great and mighty MetalEtemon is back to bring the most glorious music to the world!" MetalEtemon yelled as he rode off towards Snow Globe City, one of the greatest cities in the Northern Continent. As he drove forward, he had great plans for what he would do for any DigiDestined he came across. A quite painful plan, for that matter.

MetalEtemon would get the last laugh.

"Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions! Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!" Ty and Calumon sang as the group walked forward. They had all picked up winter clothes as well, so they were no longer freezing. And this had apparently thawed Ty and Calumon's will to sing.

"Could you two give it a break?" Lilian asked. "I am starting to get a bit tired of hearing singing all the way on this trip".

"I thought it was nice" Daisy mentioned.

"Please don't encourage him" Lilian mentioned, as the next mark on the map came into view. Snow Globe City. However, as they got closet, they noticed a poster nailed to a tree.

"Battle of the Bands Competition. First Place Winner gets the recently uncovered Digilord Ring. All welcomed to attend" Daisy read.

"Oh wow! You hear that? We have to hurry, look at the date! The contest is today!"

The group ran as fast as they could towards that city. They had to get that Digilord ring, one way or another. Even if it meant doing what Lilian hated the most: Singing.

===========================HH========================

WHen the group arrived, there was already a line to sign up. Ty immediately ran ahead to sign up. This was going to be the most ultimate bestest best thing ever. His and Calumon's singing is what unlocked their Syncro-Digivolution. For all they knew, this time it would unlock something even better.

However, as they finished signing up, someone snuck up behind him and scared him. "Well well well, if it isn't a DigiDestined! Guess I will be taking your slot then, after I smash you all to pieces with my instruments of cool!"

It was MetalEtemon. As he raised his weapon to smash Ty and Calumon, Ty quickly had an idea. "You so bad that you need to destroy the competition to even have a chance?! YOu must be the worst ever!"

This gave MetalEtemon pause. "Now hold on now! I do not! I have more musical skill then all of you here!"

Ty could see Lilian and Daisy in the background. They were both scared and shocked apparently. Ty continued on. "How do you know if you destroy us? You sure seem like a loser to me if you have to resort to eliminating the competition to make sure they cant best you. If you want to prove that you are best, then lets see who wins the Battle of the Bands then!"

"Alright, fine! You are on, DigiDestined! I will show you who the king of rock really is!" MetalEtemon told them, stealing the slot right before them from someone else before walking off.

"Did you just...manipulate MetalEtemon?" Tantilimon asked, shocked. "Thats...thats impressive. Are you sure that is not the Crest of Manipulation?"

"Knowing Ty, I am sure" Lilian mentioned. "Just one thing. I am not singing".

"But we all need to sing! It will be best that way!"

Ty noticed that Lilian did not seem to be happy when hearing this news.

When it started, the starters were rookies at best. And not just in talent. SOme of them were Koromon drum group. They were probably the best of all the starters.

Suddenly, an old face surprised Ty as he went on stage. Tevinzamon was the Digimon they faced before. He looked really scary, with all his blades and what not. Also the whole four arms thing and the ancient Samurai armor he was wearing, just like last time. "What is he doing here?!"

"I think he is trying to win the Digilord ring so we cant get it!" Lilian realized.

Tevinzamon started his song, wooing the crowd with its harmonic chords and energetic yet soothing rhythms. Ty had a bad feeling they might be in some trouble, but he was sure they could handle it. Still, Tevinzamon seemed to be really popular, as if they were hypnotized or something. Lilian sure seemed entranced even.

Then, MetalEtemon came up to the stage, with an electric guitar and some really strange looking speakers. As he started to play, Ty felt strange for a moment. As if, something was draining his inspiration and imagination. Of course, that did not really do much to Ty. He was young enough that those things were infinite to him. MetalEtemon continued to play though, and Ty had to admit he played well. It almost scared him, but he was determined.

"We will show this guy who is the best, right Calumon?"

"Yeah! We are the bestyiest bestest best ever!" Calumon yelled.

"Oh yeah! Let my music open your eyes to the fact none of you have any chance against me!" MetalEtemon mentioned. Ty looked back at the others, and then realized that unlike him, both of them were being effected by MetalEtemon's attack. This meant Ty and Calumon were on their own.

"Now I am kind of scared" Calumon mentioned.

"We cant back down Calumon! Our friends need us!" Ty mentioned.

When it was time for them, Ty and Calumon stepped onto the stage. Luckily, they were able to visit the back first, because they needed to pull off a miracle, and Digivolutions during this contest were prohibited. And then, Ty saw the costume. The best costume ever for this.

When Ty and Calumon walked onto the stage, Ty was wearing this whole getup. Flashy clothes, a really large cloak, and the strangest and coolest looking guitar he ever saw. Even MetalEtemon looked a bit worried, but he quickly regained his resolve. "You think some fancy getup will make them choose me over you!"

"I think the power of our friendship will make them choose us over you! Calumon, lets do this!" he said, as Calumon went over to the drums and Keyboard, apparently planning to play both at the same time. They both had mics setup for them.

"Alright, ready!" Calumon yelled, as they turned on their equipment.

Suddenly, both Calumon and Ty began to sing as one. "Dig (Dij) Dig Dig...Digimon! Dig Dig Dig...Digimon!"

Tevinzamon started to look a little scared by how good they were. "Go go, Go Digimon! We fight for justice, and we are strong! But Digimon beware, and humans too! Forces of Darkness are after you! Your Digimon, as well as you too... Must fight for the light, and what is true!"

Suddenly, both Ty and Calumon started to glow, but it was not Digivolution. Instead, it was something more powerful. A bond that transcended between many and could be created by all. It was their energy of Friendship.

"What is this! No, I am the best, not you! Their worship belongs to me!" MetalEtemon yelled in rage, as Lilian, Daisy, Tantilimon, and Patamon were freed from the spell. They all ran on to join Ty.

"Everyone, together as one!" Ty yelled. Lilian gulped, but decided to move forward.

"Its time to stand, to play and cheer! And fight fight fight, when danger is near! Go go, Go Digimon! We fight for justice, and we are strong!" they all sang.

The next part the Digimon sang on their own. "We are Digimon, and we are here to fight! We are here to protect, and give goodnights! We are great with hugs, and super cool! We are of all colors, but we care very little! We are Digimon, and we are here for friends! We are here to protect, and sing and dance!"

"No! I won't let you take this Digilord ring from me!" Tevinzamon yelled, but a pulse of energy emanated from their singing and knocked him right back into a building.

Everyone else joined together again now. "And fight fight fight, when needed we can! Either with our strength, or with our wits! As our enemy grows, so will we! We will Digivolve, through multiple paths and many ways. We will adapt and grow! And let our friendship flow, so we can be the best! For what evil don't know, is we cannot lose! For we fight for justice, and we are strong! Because all us humans and Digimon, fight as one with our friends!"

MetalEtemon tried the same thing Tevinzamon did, but got blasted back all the same. At the same time, the Digilord ring floated down from seemingly nowhere in front of Ty, and he grabbed it, putting it on.

"See Lilian, I told you that you can sing!" Ty told her.

"Just, shut up and lets start moving before those two wake up" Lilian pointed out, and the group decided to go with that and leave for now. Though they doubted this would be the last they saw of them.

_Talk about a save by Ty! Claiming a Digilord Ring by style! But will they be able to handle MetalEtemon and Tevinzamon when they catch up? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	29. Chapter 28: Digivolution Disaster

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! Ty, Daisy, Lilian, and their Digimon encounters Snow Glove City, as well as a Digilord ring. However, the ring was the first place prize for a battle of the bands concert. Lilian did not want to sing for some reason, despite Ty's insistance. However, Tevinzamon and MetalEtemon showed up and also joined the contest. Both of them ended up cheating, but Ty and Calumon's willpower allowed them to resist! Ty and Calumon went up to the stage, and managed to break the spell and free their friends, before they all joined together and Lilian managed to sing really well! MetalEtemon and Tevinzamon tried to attack them mid-contest, but the power of their friendship blasted them back, and Ty won the Digilord ring! Lets hope everything else goes as easily!_

"How long do you think before Garbodamon returns?" Artur asked Jack. The three of them were using the steam bath to relax, as well as TrenchTerriermon, SolJustimon, and GunDracomon, who for some reason have yet to de-digivolve. Ever since they defeated Garbodamon, the Digimon here have been in disarray. There is no longer any real organization of Government. GunDracomon was a bit annoyed that there was not a single piece of food he could pull out of his pockets, either. Unlimited guns sure, but no food as of yet.

"Honestly, I don't know. But we need to be ready. Loyalist forces are still in the city".

"Do we even know what is keeping us in these forms?" TrenchTerriermon asked.

"There isn't any reason that they have not" CK mentioned.

"I can think of one reason, but its doubtful. A control spire would explain in, but the Digimon Emperor is no longer around, and no one else knows how to put them up that I can think of" SolJustimon mentioned.

"I just wish they could figure out who should be the mayor on their own" Jack added. "Maybe we should look around for one of these Control Spires though?"

"I would have thought Leomon would be the obvious choice" SolJustimon mentioned.

"Well, some of them want us to be the leaders. Others are afraid to voice their sides in case Garbodamon returns and defeats us" Artur told him.

"He will return as a Mega. With our Digilord rings, we can easily Digivolve...oh no" Jack mentioned, realizing what was going on. "They cant de-digivolve, which means they cant Digivolve either. We need to find the source immediately, because if we cant Digivolve when Garbodamon returns..."

"Yeah, staying in these forms are starting to tire us out" TrenchTerriermon mentioned.

"I think that is the plan. Make us not ready for the trouble coming. Come on, we need to get dressed and start searching for the cause of this!"

========================HH============================

As the group left a building, all of a sudden various gunfire was fired at them. "Loyalist forces, get down!"

The group took cover behind some cars, and GunDracomon and TrenchTerriermon fought them off. CK and SolJustimon had decided to search the north sector of the city with Leomon and Andromon, so it was just Jack, Artur, GunDracomon, and TrenchTerriermon.

"Hey! They broke my sunglasses!" GunDracomon yelled.

TrenchTerriermon kept firing. "How many of them are there?"

"A lot!" Jack told them, as some Copmon showed up. They began a firefight with the Gangmon. Jack wanted to use this as a chance to escape and look for the source of the Digijam, but Artur and GunDracomon were too involved in the fight.

Suddenly, a dark vortex appeared over the city, and Garbodamon began descending.

==================HH====================

CK and SolJustimon were thinking about where it might be when Garbodamon began to return. "Okay, okay! We need to take a guess. What could be the source of the block?"

"No Black Spires have been reported. But there has to be a cause somewhere!"

CK looked around. Then it occured to him. City Hall was designed like most of them were, with a little antenna on the top made of stone. Or maybe something else. "SolJustimon, we need to get up to the top of City Hall!"

"Right!" SolJustimon grabbed CK, and flew him up there. Once they were close enough, they saw cracks in the white marble. SolJustimon smashed it, and a mini version of a Control Spire was there. SolJustimon then smashed it, before De-Digivolving into Magimon.

"Alright, we need to Digivolve now!" CK yelled.

"Too...tired...was in form too long" Magimon said breathlessly.

"We need to do something though! We cant give up!"

====================HH==================

TrenchTerriermon and GunDracomon finished off the Gangmon when they finally de-digivolved. "CK must have found it. Terry, we need to Digivolve now!"

"Sorry...I am too tired to Digivolve" Terriermon told him.

The group decided to run towards Garbodamon, they needed to do something. But as they met up with CK and Magimon, they realized none of them no longer had the energy to fight. Which meant it was up to them.

====Digisoul of Hope, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

====Digisoul of Courage, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

"Okay, if there was ever a time for a miracle it would be now!" Artur yelled as he raised his Digivice. The symbol of Miracles appeared.

====Digisoul of Miracles, Activate! Champion Level Digivolution!====

The three of them charged Garbodamon together, but it was pointless, as he just knocked them back. They had not gotten a good look at Garbodamon before, but now they could. Garbodamon was like a giant Shogun, complete with Samurai swords. He also had horns.

"We don't have enough power. And the Loyalist forces are keeping the other Digimon busy!" CK yelled. "This is hopeless!"

Jack looked at his Digivice. "We need more power alright. And it is not hopeless, not yet! Not while we are still standing!"

Suddenly, Jack's Digivice began to glow with the Symbol of hope. Terriermon was also re-energized from the light as rings of energy emerged from it and engulfed them both.

====Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!====

====Gargomon Digivolve to...Rapidmon!====

Jack's Digisoul form turned into pure energy, and seemed to add it into himself. After all, he was also a Digimon as well as a human. He was Jack...and Jackmon.

====Jackmon Digivolve to...Gogglemon!====

====Gogglemon Digivolve to...HopeJackmon!====

Jack did not go under a large appearance change like the rest of them, except his goggles were always over his eyes, there was a golden glowing aura around him, he had two arm cannons, a sword and shield, and the symbol of Hope was on the front and back of his shirt, forehead, and shoulders. Garbodamon was baffled. "What! That should not be possible!"

"Well, it is! Lets show them who is boss, Terry!"

"Got it Jack!" Rapidmon replied. Thanks to the Digilord ring, it was two verses one on an even scale as they were all Megas.

Garbodamon launched a slashwave attack at them, but they both dodged. Rapidmon launched a few missiles at him, while Jack charged right at it. "Inspiring Charge!"

THe rockets blasted a weakspot on Garbodamon, and then Jack broke through it, going right through the Demigod Digimon. Jack then flew back around right in front of his face.

"Hey Garbodamon!"

"I will make you pay for this human!"

"Well here, let me pay up by giving you a knuckle sandwich on the house!" Jack said, as he flew at top speed right into Garbodamon's face, shattering it and defeating the Digimon. Magimon, Dracomon, Rapidmon, and Jack absorbed the energy of the finally defeated Demigod Digimon. Victory was theirs for now.

However, Jack found himself suddenly in a strange place. SOme sort of celstial void. "You dare disgrace the name of Digimon with your actions?!"

It was GeneOlypimon. "What, can't take the heat? You can't beat us, you idiot. We will prevail. We are the Digi-Guardians!"

"Then perhaps I should even the playing field" he mentioned, as Jack found himself back in the city.

As they landed, Terriermon de-digivolved and so did Jack. Artur and CK ran up to them. "That was amazing!"

"That was just the start. Now, before we leave though" Jack told them, before raising his voice. "Attention Digimon of this city! We must go fight this darkness, but Leomon is a good leader, and Andromon will be his second in command! You must keep the order in this city, for your freedom, peace, and lives are what we are fighting for and guarding! For this Grand Creator, his name is really GeneOlypimon, and he can be defeated like any others! For we are not just DigiDestined, but Digi-Guardians!"

THe crowd of Digimon of all types, sizes, and levels cheered and clapped.

_Woah, talk about impressive! But will it be enough to take on the rest of the Grand Creator's forces? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	30. Chapter 29: Temptation

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. The Digimon were stuck in their forms for some reason, which was draining their energy and ability to fight. After trying various methods from food to steam baths, eventually they figured it must be some sort of jammer that Garbodamon set up. They searched for it so their Digimon could rest before he returns, but Artur and Jack got ambushed. CK eventually found it and put the end to the block on Digivolution, but their Digimon were too tired still to Digivolve to fight him. Artur managed to unlock his DigiSoul, and teamed up to fight him, but were too outmatched. Jack then harnessed his inner Digimon after refusing to give up hope, and activated the true power of the Crest of Hope, allowing Terriermon to digivolve into Rapidmon and allowed himself to Digivolve as well. They then took down Garbodamon together, and while in this form, established a sort of Government for the city. Talk about bringing new hope!_

Kyo, Joshua, and Miko were very happy to make it back to the mainland. They were just one Digilord Ring away from having one for all of them, and then going to regroup with the others. Joshua hoped they were okay.

As they approached the castle though, Wizardmon started to get a bad feeling about the place. "I don't like it. Something here is not right".

"What do you mean Wizardmon?" Joshua asked as they walked up to the Castle door. The castle was in great condition, apparently having been expertly maintained. The group entered, and a bunch of Guardromon played trumpets as they did.

"All hail King Joshua! Our king has come to lead us!" they announced as they played the music. At the end of the red carpet was a throne made of gold, with a slot to put his Digivice even right next to his hand. And on top of the throne was DemiDevimon, holding onto the Digilord ring. Joshua was about to say something, when suddenly DemiDevimon just disppeared.

"Must have been my imagination" he mentioned as he began to walk to his rightful throne. The others seemed to be missing as well. No matter, he could have his subjects look for his sister and his servant later. For a moment, it occured to him what he was saying was weird, but those thoughts seemed to slip out of his mind.

He sat down in the throne, and looked at his subjects. He could not help but notice Wizardmon was missing too. _No matter, I have important things to handle_. "What business is there today?"

"The kingdom is happy, no one is complaining, there is no one to wage war against or anyone waging war on us. You may relax and rest and do as you fit. You have been reliable so much, you deserve a rest my king" a Guardromon answered.

"Then find my sister and our companions, and make sure they are properly tended to and comforted. And someone start me a bath to relax in" Joshua told them. "And prepare me a feast".

"Of course, my kind" he replied.

========================HH================

Miko awoke in a cell, her wrists chained to the wall. Gatomon was across from her in the same cell, shackled just like she was, and Kyo and Biyomon were held similarly in the opposite cell. On a table outside were their Digivices.

"I gotta say, these Digilord rings are pretty good" DemiDevimon said as he flew over. "Makes me just as powerful as if I was Devimon".

"You won't keep us here forever. Eventually, Joshua will wake up" Miko told him.

"Maybe, but you wont" DemiDevimon told her, before using his powers again.

Miko woke up in a bed in a large room. A room fit for a princess, since her brother was King. This warm, heavenly light shined everywhere, relaxing her body and setting her mind to ease. As she got out of bed, two Palmon came over. "Welcome Princess Miko! What outfit would you like today?"

She had so many different options, but for some reason, they all looked odd. Sure, she was a princess, and they were all amazing princess dresses, but for some reason they did not feel like her. "I...I don't know".

"Well, no matter, you have time to decide after your bath!" the Palmon servants said, as they began to help her undress. Part of her felt like this was strange, but part of her felt like as a princess, she was too important to do tedious work herself.

She went down the hall to her own personal bathing chamber. Both of which were crafted from marble and gold, and felt neither too cold nor too hot to touch, but heavenly perfect. Her servants helped her enter the bath. Even the water felt heavenly perfect. However, something did occur to her.

"Palmon, where is Gatomon?"

"Gatomon is...uhh, enjoying the yarn room, your greatness" the Palmon told her.

"Ah. Thank you then" she mentioned. She kept thinking something was off, but a voice in her head kept reminding her that the feeling is just something she had gotten used to during their struggle against the forces of darkness. She tried to remember it, but for some reason, many of her memories did not seem to be there. Sure, she knew the story. They gathered the Digilord rings, gathered up an army, faced and defeated the forces of Darkness. And as a reward, they were given large areas of the Digital world to look after and rule so they could ensure peace and order were restored. SHe knew the story, but the memories were not there.

Still, a voice in her head continued to tell her not to worry, that all was fine. There were no longer any forces of darkness to corrupt the Digital world, no threat to them or the Digimon. No reason to worry at all.

With that thought, she let herself sink into the water, relaxing her body and mind. The water flowed around her, and as she sank in, it engulfed and consumed her. She felt overtaken by it. And then, she felt something dark as well.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded her. At first, she did not know the origin of the light. Then she realized, she was the origin of the light. The light was coming from her. Soon after, her digivice flew out from the hall and into her hands, and suddenly she was wearing the clothes she had before, in a bathing chamber made of old cracked stone and brass. All but one of the Palmon had dissappeared, and Gatomon suddenly appeared next to her. "What...what happened to all the yarn?"

"It was DemiDevimon!" Palmon said. "He must of used his enhanced powers to trap us in an illusion".

"That is twice this week now" Miko said, annoyed that they had been duped twice in such a short time.

"We need to free the others!" Gatomon mentioned.

"That is not going to be easy. DemiDevimon has Joshua thinking he is a good king that is no longer relied upon because he solved everyone's problems" Miko mentioned. "We better get going then, before DemiDevimon tries something else".

=====================HH==========================

Joshua continued to feast upon the food in the dining hall, on his second throne made of gold and the finest cushions in the lands. He was curious of where the others were, as no one had shown up, but his mind reminded him that they were fine, and likely just caught up in their own things. He did not mind it, as he knew they meant no offense. After all, they no longer needed him, after all he had done. Part of him felt good and relieved that no one relied on him anymore. Another part of him felt strange though, because its not like he had really minded it that much.

He had always been there for his friends and family. Even when he and his sister had been in a big fight, when she tripped and fell, he had helped her up and put a bandaid on the cut. They kept argueing afterwards, but whenever his sister or his friends needed him, he was there to help. He was happy to help them too, it did not really bother him at all. After all, that is what friends and family are for. Being there when you need them. He was always reliable, and it didn't bother him at all.

So this feeling that everyone no longer needed to rely on him felt weird. Like a strange dream. He looked at his hands, and he noticed he was not wearing his Digilord Ring. He knew he had gotten it, he knew the story. They collected all the digilord rings, defeated the forces of darkness, created peace and order, and was given rulership of various parts of the Digital World to help maintain the peace and order. However, the actual memories he seemed unable to remember. Or even the memory of where he put his Digilord ring. He wondered if Wizardmon had it.

"Guardromon, where is Wizardmon?"

"He is, uhh, enhancing the growth rate of the crops grown in the farms, so that all may feast like this every night" the Guardromon told him.

At that point, a Veemon wearing steel armor with his banner on the front approached. "What is it Captain Veemon?"

"Just reporting that all is well, peace continues, everyone is happy, and no matters require your attention" the Veemon told him.

Worries and fears kept floating into Joshua's mind, but thoughts kept coming up that soothed these worries and let him rest. He felt off, but that was just him used to the old way of things, before they won. At least, that is what his mind kept telling him. He could not even remember the victory itself, just that it happened.

Suddenly, his sister and Gatomon barged in. "Joshua, this is all fake! Its an illusion! Don't listen to what they are saying!"

"What..." Joshua started, but Veemon stopped him from getting up.

"Sorry, we did not want to trouble you. The truth is, your sister and her Digimon suffered a mental break. They have gone completely insane. Wizardmon is working to help them, he can handle it. They don't need you. Besides, you have been reliable enough already. Let us handle this" the Veemon told him.

A voice in his head told him Veemon was right, but then another voice in his head spoke out. _"Joshua...what do you remember last? Not just what you remember that it had happened, but what you truly, fully remember? Not just with your eyes. You remember seeing GeneOlypimon be defeated, and maybe hearing, but what about smell? How did the room smell? How did it feel? How did the food you ate taste afterwards?"_

"No, she is my sister! I have to help her!" he said, as his Digivice suddenly flew into his hand. The illusion was broken as well, and now it was just them and DemiDevimon. And he was holding the Digilord ring.

"No! How could you, this plan was perfect!" DemiDevimon yelled, as Wizardmon appeared alongside Joshua. "You! You did something, didn't you! Well I will sh..."

Suddenly, Gatomon jumped on top of DemiDevimon, stole the ring from him, and tossed it to Joshua as she jumped off. Wizardmon then went right up into DemiDevimon's face.

About five seconds later, DemiDevimon went flying off in a random direction from a rather large and somewhat unexplainable explosion. The group then went and found Kyo and Biyomon, and freed them as well.

"So how did it feel like to be a king?" Miko asked as they left the castle, which they could now see was in a state of disrepair.

"Kind of boring, really" Joshua mentioned, and they all laughed as they walked onwards. "Guess its time to go find the others though".

_Now that is what I call being reliable! And now, only one Digilord Ring is left! But will this be the last we see of DemiDevimon? And will the Grand Creator pull a trick out of his sleeve? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	31. Chapter 30: Power of Love and Kindness!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. DemiDevimon had managed to get the Digilord Ring first, and lured Miko, Joshua, and Kyo into a trap. He sent the group into an illusion prison (sort of similar to what Devimon did), and nearly engulfed them in darkness, until Miko's crest of light freed her. She then went ot Joshua to try and help, but failed, until Wizardmon reminded him of who he was and allowed him to realize the truth. They then defeated DemiDevimon, and got the Digilord ring. I wonder if DemiDevimon will be okay? Or if he will come back to haunt the group._

GeneOlypimon knew he had to do something. WIth the Digilord rings and their half of the Data Matrix, they were begining to become a serious threat. And the human incursions were increasing as well. He did have one tool in his arsenal, but he was only willing to do it once. The rest of his power he still used to keep a firm leash on his minions, and healing himself. He contacted WinterWolfmon.

"Yes, my Grand Creator?" the large Wolf like Demigod Digimon asked, with snow and ice swirling around his tail.

"I want you to prevent the last Digi-Guardians from getting their Crests" GeneOlypimon told him.

"Of course my lordship" WinterWolfmon told him. "I only ask for their locations, so I do not waste time searching".

"They will be near the North Tower. Eliminate them, and claim the ring for our own" GeneOlypimon told him. "And eliminate this fourth presence I sense in your area".

"Yes master" WinterWolfmon told him. "It will be done".

========================HH=============================

"What I wouldn't give for a nice warm hotsprings right now" Daisy mentioned as they kept moving. The final Digilord ring they had to get was far north. They had been traveling for a few days now. "Or maybe a Digiport terminal. How long has it been in the real world?"

"Unfortunately, the only one who seems to know that is Jack" Tantilimon mentioned.

"Wizardmon knows!" Calumon said energeticly, before being cold and sad again. "But he isn't here".

"We need to make torches, carry fire with us" Lilian mentioned. "Or find shelter soon".

Suddenly, there was a large explosion out in front of them. The group ran forward, only to find a large wolf like Digimon that was as white as snow, with shards of ice and flakes of snow swirling around him attacking a lone boy and DemiDevimon. "You have failed me for the last time!"

Daisy noticed Patamon almost seemed to recognize DemiDevimon. "I...think i remember him. Only, he is evil...we have to get him away from that kid!"

"Run Eric!" DemiDevimon said though, which surprised Patamon apparently. WinterWolfmon sent out a large but concentrated blast of ice at the kid, only DemiDevimon dove out in front of it and blocked it, saving the kid. Everyone seemed a bit surprised at that, given what Patamon had mentioned about DemiDevimon.

===========================HH=============================

_About a day and a half earlier..._

DemiDevimon woke up covered in snow and fairly hurt. He was partially angry, but mostly upset. "Every time, every single time! Why is it I always get roped into these jobs because of some powerful master that would destroy me if I dont, that just end up either trying to kill me or sending me against people who always beat me! I am sick of this!"

He tried to fly, but he was still too hurt, so he just decided to lay there and moan in pain. He was pretty sure he was finished, when a voice spoke out to him. "Are you okay mister?"

He rolled over to see who it was, and it was just some kid. "What do you want, twerp?"

The kid walked up closer to DemiDevimon, and looked at his wound. "Oh, do you feel okay! And you must be really cold! Here, I packed a blanket!"

The kid took out a blanket from his backpack, and put it over DemiDevimon. It felt nice and warm. But DemiDevimon was very suspicious. No one was this kind without a reason. "Alright kid, what do you want exactly?"

The kid just looked confused. "Nothing really. Technically, I am here looking for my Digimon partner. I have not found him yet though, but I am sure I will soon! And I bet he will be the kindest, coolest Digimon ever!"

The two eventually both fell asleep. It was a nice, good warm sleep too. Usually, DemiDevimon had to sleep in fear of something coming up to wake him and drag him off to fight some battle he was only going to get seriously injured in. But he had someone showing him kindness, who didn't want to hurt him, and given DemiDevimon's state, probably could.

The next day, he felt weird. He did like this feeling. Once they were both awake and the sun was up, DemiDevimon realized he kind of owed this kid. After all, he might have died from exposure otherwise. And given his experience with humans, he did not like the idea of oweing one of them. So as the kid waved goodbye to him, DemiDevimon, while still not fully recovered, managed to catch up and keep up with the kid. "Hold on. I aint letting you go that easily. I don't like oweing anyone anything, so...fine. I will help you. Now, do you know who your Digimon partner is?"

"No, as I had found his egg, this large and mean Digimon attacked. Luckily, there was a large avalanche that knocked him away from us, but it also separated me from the egg" he told him. "Oh, also! I never introduced myself! My name is Eric!"

"You can call me DemiDevimon" he told the kid. "Now come on, we are wasting sunlight!"

The two continued off on their question, with Eric's digivice leading the way. As they continued though, DemiDevimon was a bit concerned as to which Digimon attacked the kid outright. "Who attacked you again?"

"Some big wolf like Digimon. I think his name was WinterWolfmon" Eric mentioned, and DemiDevimon was silently stricken with fear. WinterWolfmon was his master. He would kill him if he did not eliminate the kid and his Digimon. But, while DemiDevimon could have done a thing to anyone else, this kid was different. Eric treated him better when he was hurt then WinterWolfmon ever did when he succeeded. He knew if he didn't WinterWolfmon would smash him so badly his data would never reconfigure, but something gave him pause.

At the very least, he decided to let the kid lead him to the Digi-Egg before he did anything. That way, whatever he chose, he would have them both in one place. WinterWolfmon would want both anyways.

As they went forward, it began to get colder. The kid started to shiver, so DemiDevimon got closer to him to combine their body heat for increased warmth. He probably would not even mind one of Agumon's pepper breaths.

Eventually, he started to sense something. Something strange, but powerful. Additionally, Eric's Digivice began to beep like crazy. _We must be getting really close now_.

That was probably a good thing, as Eric did not pack as much food as he should have, and it was already starting to get close to sunset. As they aproached the location of the egg though, WinterWolfmon jumped out of the snow. Behind him was both a Digilord Ring, and what appeared to be a Digi-egg, though something seemed different about it. But first, they had to deal with WinterWolfmon. DemiDevimon decided what to do at that point. _I will join the winning team!_

However, he did the exact opposite of what he decided to do at the last second, and flew in front of the kid. The demigod chuckled. "You were always useless. This just saves me the trouble of hunting you down, I can eliminate you both with one attack!"

WinterWolfmon launched an attack at the two of them, causing a large explosion, but DemiDevimon managed to knock Eric and himself out of the way. He jumped over to them, and prepared another attack.

"Run Eric!" DemiDevimon yelled, as they both ran toward the nearby Tower. He noticed, off in the distance, a few of the Digi-Guardians arriving, but when he heard WinterWolfmon launch his attack, he knew they would not be able to react in time. So DemiDevimon did something even he did not expect, and jumped in front of the attack for Eric.

Even WinterWolfmon seemed shocked by what happened, stunning him enough to not attack again while he figured out what just happened in his mind. Because anyone who knew DemiDevimon, which everyone did as everyone had heard the stories of the DigiDestined and their adventures, would never ever expect him to do that. Eric stopped running away, and ran over to DemiDevimon. "No! You were already hurt! Are you okay Devi? You have to be okay!"

"No, no I don't. I have done a lot of bad things" DemiDevimon admitted as his data deteriorated. "You were so kind to me. But I have never been kind to anyone, only mean. I didn't deserve your kindness. But thank you, for giving it anyways".

"No! You changed though then! You helped me! You sacrificed yourself for me! That is the most kind thing anyone can do!" Eric yelled as the Digi-Guardians ran over. Patamon approached him.

"Well, then let me do one last thing before I go, because if what you said is true, then you are the one who changed me Eric. You are the one who let this happen" he said, as he used the last of his energy to hit Patamon with an energy beam, restoring his memories. "Just, treat your Digimon partner with the same kindness".

"No! Please! Your my friend! You were the first kind Digimon I met! The others before you just attacked me! You cant die!" Eric yelled, as his Digivice began to glow. Tantilimon ran over, holding both the ring and egg in her tail. She gave the ring to Daisy, and the egg to Eric.

However, then suddenly something he didn't expect happened. Daisy went over to him. "I know you are supposed to be dark and all...but you changed. And you gave Patamon his memories back. I love life, I love it when my friends are okay, and I love heroes. And what you did...was heroic..."

Patamon however realized something, as DemiDevimon began to glow and hover off the ground. Suddenly, DemiDevimon saw both the crest of Love and the Crest of Kindness appear on Daisy's and Eric's Digivices respectively, while Patamon announced what he had realized. "Wait, that isn't a normal Digi-egg. Its a golden armor Digi-egg!"

WinterWolfmon apparently recovered from his shock enough to attack, but some sort of energy shield blocked it. An image of Azulongmon appeared overhead. "Yes. DemiDevimon, you were the meanest Digimon ever possibly. But you were never fully evil, just trapped in a bad relationship with a master. But now, you sacrificed yourself for a human. The ultimate sign of kindness. And while I cannot use my own power, you have brought out both the Crest of Love, and the Crest of Kindness. Such an event qualifies you for another chance...and a new, unique set of Digivolutions for you now, as well as a boost of power equivlent to a Digilord ring" he spoke in his loud, godly voice, before somehow having both Daisy's and Eric's digivice shoot energy into DemiDevimon before disappearing.

The energy healed him, stabilizing his data and altering him somewhat. The skull on his forehead changed into the symbol of kindness. Additionally, Eric's digivice changed into one of the Digi-Guardians, and shot some energy into Eric himself as well. And then, his Digivice activated repeatedly.

====DemiDevimon digivolves to...DeviSoulmon!====

This form of his was only faintly similar to Devimon, only instead his eyes were blue, his wings were more formed and less decayed, he was black instead of dark blue, the symbol of Kindness was on his chest, and the white parts of him were less faded and more bright. He also wielded a large, black mace. Additionally, the golden digi-egg seemed to turn into data and enter Eric's digivice, before somehow activating on a Digimon that had already Digivolved.

====DeviSoulmon Golden Armor Digivolve to...GoldenSoulmon!====

GoldenSoulmon was basicly DeviSoulmon, only gold replaced all the black, his eyes glowed gold as well. Additionally, there was a golden radiance to him, and held a golden mace that was a bit larger and had spikes on it.

"You think that will be enough to stop me? You don't even make Super Ultimate in that form! Even if your friends joined you, you lack the power to take me on!"

"You seem to forget what Azulongmon said and didn't say!" GoldenSoulmon told him.

"What does that mean!" WinterWolfmon yelled.

"He could not use his own power to save me...because he needed to save it so he could boost me to your level!" GoldenSoulmon yelled, as a beam of light hit him from the sky.

"At least someone got my message' Azulongmon's voice echoed as the light energized GoldenSoulmon enough to put him on equal levels with the Demigod, at least temporarily. Once the beam dissapated though, GoldenSoulmon could no longer sense his presence, and knew he was gone.

"Alright now" GoldenSoulmon said as he readied his weapon. "Let me show you what I have learned from observing the good guys kick my butt, and what happens when you go against them!"

The two Demigod level Digimon then charged at each other, entering an epic battle.

_Woah, talk about a change in character! DemiDevimon joined the goodguys, and a new Digi-Guardian appeared! But will they be able to defeat WinterWolfmon in time? Or will he run out of time? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	32. Chapter 31: Revelations and Reunions!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. DemiDevimon, seriously injured and having been blown far far away, meets a human boy named Eric on a far away continent up north. DemiDevimon tried to ignore him, but the kid helped him anyways, possibly saving his life even. Given the fact the boy might have saved his life due to his kindness, at the cost of suffering a little himself, DemiDevimon decided to help the boy find his Digimon partner, claiming to do it so he did not owe the human anything as soon as possible. Despite his meanness, the kid showed nothing but kindness towards DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon then realized he could turn the child and his Digimon into one of the Demigods to regain favor. However, after meeting up with WinterWolfmon, he tries to eliminate the kid for good! DemiDevimon however had a change of heart, and dove in front of the attack, sacrificing himself to save the one person who was kind to him. Daisy and the others arrived as Azulongmon did as well. Daisy showed him love for being a hero, while Eric said that DemiDevimon was the first kind Digimon he had met. Azulongmon activated the power of both crests to heal DemiDevimon, and gave him a new set of Digivolutions and revealed he was the DigiDestined of Kindness partner, while the Golden Armor Digi-Egg was meant for them. DemiDevimon digivolved and then armor digivolved, and was then powered up by Azulongmon's own power to give him a chance to defeat WinterWolfmon. Lets hope he doesn't switch sides again!_

Gatomon and the others exited the subway station that was supposedly near Daisy, Lilian, and Ty. As they did though, they quickly heard the sounds of a battle going on. "They must be in trouble! Quickly, we have to help them!"

They ran towards the various sounds of destruction, until they saw Daisy, Lilian, and Ty and their Digimon with a boy they did not recognize, as another Digimon fought off one of the Demigods that Gatomon recognized. The digimon fighting him seemed familiar, but he did not recognize it. Biyomon jumped ahead of her though, as she apparently did. "That...that Digimon. He is vastly different, but he kind of looks like a different version of Devimon!"

"You think that it is DemiDevimon?" Wizardmon asked. "Though, if it is, why is he fighting against the Demigod?"

"Lets go ask Lilian and the others, they can fill us in" Miko told them.

The group ran over to the others, quickly asking for what exactly is going on. Before a response was given, Patamon tackled Biyomon and Gatomon and gave them a big hug. "Biyomon! Gatomon! I remember everything now! Here, let me explain. So, you know how DemiDevimon was always mean?"

"Yeah, I remember that very well" Gatomon replied.

"Well, it turns out he is apparently the partner for the Digi-Guardian of Kindness, which is Eric over there. The new kid. Anyways, it turns out he was always mean because he was always under the thumb of some master, and not a single person ever showed him kindness. I mean, think about it, have any of us ever once showed him kindness at all ever? Even ever gave him a chance? Anyways, apparently Eric there found him wounded, and was the first person to ever show him kindness. Ever. DemiDevimon then decided to help him for one reason or another, but whatever his reason did not matter, because he nearly sacrificed himself to save Eric! Then Azulongmon came around, healed him, revealed Eric is the Digi-Guardian of Kindness, and he got new Digivolutions he then used along with a temporary powerup from Azulongmon so he could fight the Demigod Digimon WinterWolfmon and save us all!"

Gatomon and Biyomon just sort of blinked. Even Wizardmon seemed to take though from that. Gatomon was still processing what Patamon had just told them. Gatomon had quite a bit of disbelief. She was not sure which she believed less, DemiDevimon sacrificed his life for another, or that he was the partner to the Digi-Guardian of kindness. Then again, Gatomon could not remember a single time ever they ever showed DemiDevimon an ounce of kindness, or even gave him a chance. She was so sure there was one, but she could not think of any. Was that really all it took to get him on their side?

Suddenly, WinterWolfmon flew overhead, thrown by GoldenSoulmon. However, he launched his own ice spike attack that seriously wounded GoldenSoulmon. GoldenSoulmon maintained his form, but it didn't look like he had much fight left in him. "Ha! You really think you could defeat me! Let me show you how powerless you really are!"

WinterWolfmon looked towards the group, and attacked, specifically focused on Eric. However, before the attack could hit, or Miko could establish a shield, GoldenSoulmon quickly moved in front of the attack, holding the blast of energy off. Eric ran up in front of them all. "You can do it Devi! I believe in you! I will always be here to help you!"

Eric then took out a modify card.

====Digi-modify! Energy activate!====

GoldenSoulmon became refilled with energy. He was still wounded, but he had no intention of taking this hit or letting it hit them. He launched his own burst of energy, absorbing WinterWolfmon's attack and sending it right back at him. WinterWolfmon yelled in anger and fear. "Noooooooo!"

The attack struck the final blow, as WinterWolfmon deteriorated. GoldenSoulmon then looked back at them. "Everyone take a share. We are going to need it for later battles".

Once that was done, GoldenSoulmon then de-digivolved back into DemiDevimon, who now sported a symbol of kindness on his bandanna instead of his old skull symbol. Eric ran over to him. "You did it!"

"Well, there was no way I was letting him take away the single one person ever who ever showed kindness ever" he mentioned, making a glance at the others.

Gatomon crossed her arms. "In my defense, you were being kind of evil".

"In my defense, Eric was the first person to show me kindness and gave me a chance. Daisy was the second though, I admit that" DemiDevimon said. "But yeah, you mess with Eric, you mess with me! Got it!"

Wizardmon nodded, and smiled. "Its nice to see that not all Digimon under his control are beyond reason at least".

"That's for sure!" DemiDevimon said. "Hey, maybe we should form a club though? The Ex-Evil Ex-Myotismon club! Or at least the Ex-Myotismon club, since Wizardmon was never technically evil".

Gatomon was not sure if the others had noticed it, as she had barely noticed it herself. It was a small thing, but still characteristically different. DemiDevimon changed the club requirements to include Wizardmon. And he said that Wizardmon was never evil. Minor acts of kindness. Was that really the only thing DemiDevimon had really ever needed this whole time? Gatomon was not entirely sure what to feel about that.

"Now all we have to do is find Jack, CK, and Artur" Lilian mentioned. "What is the fastest way to get to them?"

"There is apparently a transit system that spans across the Digital world, though it only goes to set locations. And we are not even sure where they are right now" Miko told them.

Daisy then remembered something. "The Digivices can be used as locators!"

Miko activated her Digivice, and tried to use it to locate Jack's group. "According to this, they are really far south. Like, massively far. Where is this transit system you mentioned?"

=========================HH=========================

The group continued to push forward, managing to make progress. They would be making more progress, if the jungle had been a lot less dense. What made it worse is that he felt like something was following them. Hopefully it was not one of GeneOlypimon's digimon. "So, if everyone else got their Digilord Rings, what next? I mean, we have been away from home for some time now, and while I know time moves faster in the digital world, it has to have been a day at least in the real world".

"At least three, by my count" Jack mentioned. "I am sure we will find some sort of excuse".

"What excuse would that be exactly?" CK asked, crossing his arms.

"Still thinking on that" Jack mentioned. "Miko and Joshua's parents can help though. They already know".

Artur then shushed them both, as they heard others speaking. The group went over to investigate, and they saw a group of those humans from that Organization they encountered before. It appeared they had established some sort of base camp, and were using some strange weapons that looked similar to the one that had been used on Jack. The one meant for Digimon.

Additionally, they were using some sort of dark rings on Digimon, which somehow were letting them control the Digimon. Terriermon looked especially afraid. "I remember those. They were used by the Digimon Emperor a long time ago to try and enslave all Digimon. How did they get it though?"

"However they did, we cant let them enslave those Digimon!" Magimon told them with fire in its voice.

"Hold on, shush" Terriermon told him. "I can hear what they are saying".

Terriermon then started speaking in fake accents, likely making fun of them, and also indicating different speakers. "How is our progress on this operation?" "Very good sir, we have captured a number of Digimon already. Also I am a poopy pants" "Very good, I am also a poopy pants, continue operations. And keep searching for those DigiDestined" "Yes sir, and what of phase two?" "On the way. This plan is bound to succeed, our boss is an undeniable cheesebrain penny licking genius. Who smells like sludge" "Just like you sir?" "Yes, keep up that attitude and you will go places. Also, our sensors indicate a few Digimon directly south of us. Go capture them as well, while I bathe in sludge. Soon, we shall rule the Digital World, and use it to bring peace to the human world".

Jack nearly broke out into laughter from Terriermon's version of what they were saying. However, that last part got his attention. "Correct me if I am wrong, but if we were headed north when we encountered them, does that not mean our Digimon are the ones they just spoke of?"

"Yep" Artur said, taking out his Digivice as they heard them head towards the group. "Looks like its time for a fight".

As the agents reached them, Terriermon, Dracomon, and Magimon launched a combined attack. They targeted their weapons first, destroying them. Some of the enslaved Digimon also attacked, but Terriermon targeted the collars to destroy them and free the Digimon. However, as they did that, three control rings flew up into the sky and flew towards the Digimon. However, Jack covered them. "Emberfire!" "Jack Hammer!"

Jack managed to destroy the rings, preventing the enslavement of their own Digimon. It was short lived however, as six more control rings sprang out over them. Jack destroyed some of them, but he was not fast enough to take them all down.

"V-Headbutt!" a Digimon called out though, destroying the remaining few control rings before they hit their Digimon. It was Veemon.

"So you were the Digimon following us" Jack said, as they continued fending off the agents.

"What can I say, I can be very sneaky when I want to be" Veemon mentioned.

Eventually, the agents from the organization began retreating though a Digiport they had somehow activated. Apparently, during the final few minutes of the fight though, they used the time to evacuate the rest of their gear.

"How did they open a Digiport without a Digivice?" Magimon asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like we cant deal with the Grand Creator just yet. Not when the Organization can use the control rings and suprise us from behind. And now it looks like we have two threats to deal with. A Digimon who wants to take over the Digital and Human world, and humans who want to take over the human and Digital World. This cannot get any worse I think".

"Well, lets meet up with the others. Not sure how, but they just made a lot of progress. They are really close now" CK mentioned, looking at his Digivice.

"Well, lets go fill them in then. We need to go back to our world, and fix this mess" Jack said, and the gang started moving toward the others. But little did they know, something else was looming on the horizon.

==============================HH=======================

"Are you sure this is a wise idea? I don't mean to doubt your magnificence, Grand Creator, but is making more Digivices wise?"

The Grand Creator simply smiled. "The Dark Digivices will help even the playing field. The DigiDestined have only been able to do what they could and be unbeatable because of that bond between Digimon and Human. Now, it will be an even fight. Now, never question me again! Understood?"

"Yes master" the digimon said, backing away as the Grand Creator finished the Dark Digivices, before sending them out into the world with an evil smile.

_Uh oh, sounds like the Digi-Guardians have their hands full. But will these revelations help them, or do they still not possess enough power to take both these powers on? And what of these Dark Digivices? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	33. Chapter 32: The DigiDarkened Appear!

_Sorry for the hiatus, had Spring Break stuff related things to do. And projects. Anyways, last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! The Human Organization has made more incursions, and have begun enslaving Digimon! Luckily, Veemon was there to help Jack and the group! Meanwhile, the two groups are about to regroup, but at the same time, The Grand Creator has created the Dark Digivices! What does this mean for the Digi-Guardians? I guess we will find out soon enough!_

When they were finally in sight, Jack waved to the group. It took awhile, but eventually they filled each other in.

"A transit system, I wished I knew about that sooner" CK mentioned. "Hey, Jack, why didn't you know about this?"

"Seriously, why does everyone think I know everything?"

"You are half Digimon?" Lilian pointed out.

"Not all Digimon know everything about the Digital World either" Terriermon replied.

"Yeah. Terry just knows all Digital World humor" Jack mentioned.

Terriermon resumed his accent. "As sir stinkypants of the Stinkypants Organization, I declear that we and all our agents are all very stinky in the pants!".

The group laughed at Terriermon's impression. After that, Daisy looked around. "So, what now?"

"We head home" Jack told them. "I wonder...you guys up for another experimentation with the Data Matrix?"

"Jack, what are you thinking?" Lilian asked.

"Just steady your Digivices. Ready?" Everyone readied their Digivices. "Data Matrix Activate! Digiport Engage!"

====Data Matrix Creation Feature Activated! Digiport Activated!====

They all got sucked into the Data Matrix, and found themselves flying, or falling, or both, but suddenly, the Digiport almost seemed to close itself. The group hit the Dark Wall, smashing against it, before something sucked them somewhere else.

Jack woke up in the middle of a pond with Terriermon. Jack looked around, and noticed a Seadramon behind him. Before he could do anything, the Seadramon blasted him out of the water. Terriermon joined him. "Terry, you okay?"

"Uhh, Jack, look down" Terry told him. He did, and something was clearly wrong. There was this large think datacluster all around his body, shining brightly, but his clothes were missing, the data streams in their place engulfing his body. His backpack, hat, everything but his goggles for some reason. "What happened?"

"Whatever interrupted the Digiport must have caused some sort of glitch in the data transfer. Hold on" Jack mentioned, reaching for his Digivice when he realized an issue. "uh oh! The Digivice is a part of the datastream surrounding me!"

"So is the Digilord ring!" Terriermon added, as Seadramon apraoched them. Suddenly, a human jumped off of the Seadramon. "Who is that!"

Jack noticed the Digivice. It was black, and he could sense something wrong about it. "You feel that Terry?"

"Yeah. That kid aint no DigiDestined!" Terriermon growled.

"What Jack, feeling a breeze?" the kid mocked.

"Shut up!" Jack mentioned.

"You have no digivice, no power, nothing but those stupid goggles. My champion level beats your rookie, and there is not anything you can do about it!"

"Where are we even?" Jack asked.

"Welcome, to a Pocket version of the Digital World!" he said. "The Grand Creator shall not be stoped! The True DigiDestined will rule, not you Digi-Guardians!"

"Terry, I have an idea" Jack mentioned. "There is something we can do. Attack the tree nearby!"

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon yelled as he attacked the tree, setting it on fire.

However, they ran in the opposite direction, instead running right toward a bush. "Now, Terriermon! We might not be able to Digivolve, but we can Geovolve!"

====Terriermon Geovolves to...RooTerriermon!====

"You think a plant can stop me?"

Terriermon sinked its roots into the ground, and they burst up around the DarkDigiDestined and his Digivice. It grabbed the Digivice, but the DarkDigiDestined summoned his own weapons, a sword and shield just like Jack, and cut the roots away. Additionally, the weather changed completely, and it became extremely cold and snowing like crazy.

"Terry, lets show them another trick in our book!"

====RooTerriermon Celestial Geovolve to...RenaRooTerriermon!====

====Jack and Terriermon Digi-Bond Connected! Digi-Weapon: Sword and Shield engage!====

Jack ran towards the DarkDigiDestined, who also summoned a shield and sword, and the two fought it out. Jack did not want to use his DigiSoul just yet, in case there were any more surprises. Had to hold some cards back. And he was working without modify cards, his Digivice, or any of his gear. He had to work around that. Jack felt all this data around him mashing together. He had to somehow take control of it. Then, he got an idea.

"Terry! I have an idea! If my crest is in the data around me, then maybe I can harness it!"

"Well go for it, I cant keep them at bay must longer! The two combined are very annoying!" Terry told him.

Jack absorbed the data around him, causing it to reconfigure and re-align. His clothes re-appeared, as well as his Digivice and modify cards, and the Symbol of Hope glowed brightly on it. Suddenly, a modify card appeared in Jack's hand with the symbol of Hope on it as well.

====Digi-Modify! Crest of Hope empower!====

Suddenly, both Jack and RenaRooTerriermon began to glow. The glow then sent out a wave of light energy, shattering the bubble. The DarkDigiDestined simply sneered. "I will have my revenge!" he yelled before disappearing.

Jack and Terriermon found themselves in some sort of old TV station with the others. "What happened?"

"The Grand Creator changed the game" Wizardmon told them. "He created Dark Digivices, and created the Dark DigiDestined".

"At least one of them will be limited. Seadramon is limited to the water" Jack pointed out.

"No, I sensed something in the Digimon partners. They are not natural Digimon, and can change their shapes to a Digimon of equal level to the level they are at" Wizardmon informed them. "We are in a lot of trouble".

"Also, we need a better name then DarkDigiDestined. How about DigiDarkened?"

"Sounds good to me" Jack replied.

================================HH===========================

"How did he even do that?" D1 asked. He could not remember his old name right now, for some reason. They just knew each other as D1-10. Their codenames, to keep their mission safe. TO destroy the Digi-Guardians.

"Jack is part Digimon, and is the leader of the group, both officially and unofficially. He also can use the Data Matrix".

"No matter, with all the Digi-Guardian Crests revealed, we at least know who to look for. We must destroy them all, make way for our god" D3 reminded them. "What Jack did was herasy, and must be dealt with swiftly anyways".

"And what of the boy from another dimension? We must not let him escape either".

"Do not worry. With us here, the invasion can proceed. Jack might be able to overcome our Digital Zones, but the others will not. Tyler and Eric are the weakest links, we should destroy them first".

D4 and D5 stepped up. "We shall handle those two. No more surprises from them will beat us now".

"Very well, deal with them then. The more we take out, the weaker the overall group will be".

"We should send more then two people. They have beaten odds against them before. Three Demigods lie dead! D3, D6, go with them" D1 told them.

"Yes, D1" they told him, before the four just disappeared from the room.

"No more chances..." D1 muttered to himself.

_Uh oh, sounds like Ty and Eric have trouble heading towards them? Will they be able to overcome it? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	34. Chapter 33: A Old New Digivolution!

_Last time, the group managed to use the Data Matrix to open up a Digiport and return home. However, they were blocked and intercepted by the DigiDarkened. Jack managed to overcome his battle however, bringing down the barrier and freeing everyone. However, the DigiDarkened have no plans on giving up yet. Trouble is coming!_

(We interrupted the previously schedule chapter to bring you an updated Intro Song. And by updated, I just mean that Eric and Artur were added)

(Shows the Earth and the Digital World)

Dig (Dij) Dig Dig...Digimon!

Dig Dig Dig...Digimon!

(Shows both worlds being slowly covered by Darkness)

Go go, Go Digimon! We fight for justice, and we are strong!

(Now it shows Jack Porter with Terriermon behind him, the first Digi-Guardian with Goggles as well as the Crest of Hope)

But Digimon beware, and humans too!

(Shows Daisy Chandler, Patamon, and the Crest of Love)

Forces of Darkness are after you!

(Shows Lilian Roe, Tantilimon, and the Crest of Curiosity)

Your Digimon, as well as you too...

(Shows CK Roe, Magimon, and the Crest of Courage)

Must fight for the light, and what is true!

(Shows Tyler "Ty" Roe, the youngest and shortest, Calumon, and the Crest of Friendship (because what else could Calumon have?))

Its time to stand, to play and cheer!

(Shows Kyo Yamaki, Biyomon, and the Crest of Sincerity)

And fight fight fight, when danger is near!

(Show Miko Kamiya, Gatomon, and the Crest of Light)

Go go, Go Digimon! We fight for justice, and we are strong!

(Show Joshua Kamiya, Miko's twin, Wizardmon, and the Crest of Reliability)

We are Digimon, and we are here to fight!

(Shows Artur and Eric, along with their Digimon and crests)

We are here to protect, and give goodnights!

(Now Calumon takes the screen with Terriermon, using a mic with their partners standing next to and behind them with everyone in an action pose. In the background, their Digivolved forms appear in the background, as well as the DigiSoul forms for the humans)

We are great with hugs, and super cool! We are of all colors, but we care very little!

(Gatomon and Patamon take the mic now, with their human partners, and their Digivolved and Digisoul forms are in the background)

We are Digimon, and we are here for friends! We are here to protect, and sing and dance!

(Biyomon and Tantilimon take the screen, with their human partners, Digivolved and Digisoul forms in the background)

And fight fight fight, when needed we can!

(Wizardmon and Magimon now, with human partners, Digivolved and Digisoul forms in background)

Either with our strength, or with our wits!

(Show Dracomon and Devimon, with human partners, Digivolved and Digisoul forms in background)

As our enemy grows, so will we!

(Show Champion Digimon all using their attacks against the dark armies)

We will Digivolve, through multiple paths and many ways.

(Show Terriermon Geovolving into TrenchTerriermon, Ty and Calumon SyncroDigivolving, and CK DigiSoul Digivolving into his Champion form)

We will adapt and grow! And let our friendship flow, so we can be the best!

(Show them all standing in a line, humans and Rookie forms, with the Mega Forms in shadows in the background)

For what evil don't know, is we cannot lose!

(The title, Digimon: Digi-Guardians, appears in front of them)

For we fight for justice, and we are strong! Because all us humans and Digimon, fight as one with our friends!

=============Thank you for listening======================

"I cant believe we were neighbors this whole time without knowing each other!" Ty pointed out to Eric as they were walking home.

"I know right?" Eric mentioned. "Not sure how I am going to explain DemiDevimon though. It will be hard to hide him also, and I cant make him sleep outside!"

"Yeah, good point" Ty replied, but then Calumon and DemiDevimon seemed to react to something. "What is wrong Calumon?"

Calumon's eyes widened. "There are Digimon in your house, Eric!".

The group ran towards the house and reached the door, only to find that once they opened it, they were standing in the middle of a grassy field. Their bodies were covered and surrounded by datastreams, which was essentially everything they had with them. It was just like before, which could mean only one thing. The DigiDarkened created a Digital Zone inside of Eric's house, and they both just got pulled in.

Suddenly, four DigiDarkened appeared around them. Eric, Ty, Calumon, and Devi were back to back, surrounded. Eric then had a question. "Hey, if our clothes are in this data, and we are..."

"Eric, I think Jack mentioned something like this and the answer was no. This is the Digital Zone, its got different rules then the Digital World and our world. At least, I think that is what Jack said" Ty told him.

"Your chatter will not save you! Prepare to suffer!" one of the DigiDarkened said. They all had black Agumons with them.

"We are outnumbered two to one!" Eric mentioned. "And we don't have our Digivices! What are we supposed to do!"

That is when Ty had an idea. Normally, others thought of things before him, but being the youngest (though Eric might be younger, he hadn't checked), he had the biggest immagination. "No they are not! They are in the datastreams surrounding us! Calumon, I have an idea! Be ready for anything! Eric, with me!"

"Do not give them the chance! Attack!" The DigiDarkened yelled.

As the Agumons prepared to attack, Ty managed to move some of the datastream into a band around his hand. Eric did the same.

"I hope this works! Digicode Execute!" he yelled as he smashed the code on his hand against the code of where his Digivice had been. Eric followed his lead. The Agumons attacked, but before their attacks hit them, a reaction occured. Their Digivices appeared in their hands, and a new message read for them: Biomerge Digivolution Activated.

====Calumon and Ty Biomerge Digivolution to...LordMusidramon!====

====DemiDevimon and Eric Biomerge Digivolution to...GrandBatmon!====

The DigiDarkened just sort of watched as their best plan just got completely turned around. Sure, the group was now outnumbered four to one instead of two to one, but that is sort of irrelivent when the one is two Super-Ultimate level Digimon that tower over them. GrandBatmon was this giant bat, sort of like DemiDevimon, but larger, had a cape and a belt, both of which had the symbol of kindness on it, while LordMusicramon was like a Dragon, wearing a golden cape, that was sort of dressed like the conductor of a Orchestra, with the symbol of friendship on his shoulderplates, cape, and forehead. Both were incredibly tall and large, and glowed with energy.

The DigiDarkened began to Digivolve their Digimon, but LordMusimon and GrandBatmon unleashed an all out attack on the group.

"Thats right DigiDarked! I am Batmon!" Eric and DemiDevimon yelled as they completely crushed them.

The battle did not last long, but before it was over, one of the DigiDarkened called out to them. His Agumon was holding Eric's mother as a hostage. "You will surrender yourselves, or we will...delete the excess data, if you know what I mean".

"You cant do that, its way too mean, even for evil!" Eric yelled.

"We can, and we will, unless you De-Digivolve" the DigiDarkened told him. "So, what do you choose?"

"You cant hurt my friend's mom!" Ty and Calumon yelled.

"I wont let you hurt any of us!" Eric and DemiDevimon also yelled. Suddenly, their crests began to glow. The power of both crests, combined with their virtues that they were focused on, gave off a pulse that knocked all the DigiDarkened down, as well as deteriorated part of the Digital Zone. GrandBatmon quickly flew over and pushed his mother out of the Digital Zone, but before he and GrandBatmon could go to finish off the DigiDarkened, they had vanished. The Digital Zone collapsed fully soon after, forcing Eric and Ty to de-digivolve. Everything was back in its place though, but Eric had a lot of explaining to do.

Ty waited outside while Eric talked this over with his mom. After awhile, Eric came out of the house with DemiDevimon, a bit upset.

"What happened?"

"She wants me to give up my Digivice, and send DemiDevimon away. She thinks its too dangerous" Eric told him.

Ty noticed he still had it though. "How did you convince her to keep it?"

DemiDevimon looked a little ashamed now. "I...might have assisted with that..."

"Did you use your powers to manipulate her!?" Ty exclaimed in shock.

"I wasn't going to make Eric do that, and I did not want to abandon my friend! I know its a mean thing to do, but she didn't understand. The DigiDarkened won't stop. The Grand Creator wont stop. Even without a Digivice, without me, now that they know he is a Digi-Guardian, they will come after him no matter what! I won't abandon my friend!"

"Okay, but...we cannot tell anyone. Okay?" Ty said. "They wouldn't like it if they found out. So its our secret, agreed?"

"Agreed" they repeated.

Ty had a feeling though that it would not last forever. Also that this was not the last they heard of the DigiDarkened.

_Woah, talk about a close call! Lets hope that Biomerge wont backfire at the wrong time. And did DemiDevimon do the right thing, the smart thing, both, or neither? I guess we will find out eventually! Tune in next time to Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	35. Chapter 34: Overload

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. Ty and Eric...alert. Overload. Overload. Systems overloaded. Forced Reboot initiated. Trouble iminent._

Jack woke up to a huge city wide alarm. He quickly went to the window, and the alarm seemed to be originating from the power plant at the center of the city. At first, it seemed normal, but then some sort of dome formed over it, before seemingly disappearing as if the dome was never there. But Jack had a good feeling he knew what was going on.

"Hey, guys? You see what happened at the reactor?"

"I didn't. What happened? Is it linked to the alarms?"

"I might be wrong, but I think I just saw a Digital Zone get created around it from the outside".

"If that reactor is overloading, they will evacuate the city! We have to stop them! The city is in danger!"

"Alright, everyone head to the reactor!" Jack told them, before going to go get dressed.

When he and Terry arrived, something was blocking their path. It was keeping them out. As the others arrived, Jack still could not get in.

"Trapped outside?"

"Whatever they have planned with this thing, we cant let them succeed!" Jack told them.

"Maybe we can use our combined Digivices to open it?" Lilian mentioned.

The group held out their Digivices, and beams of light emerged from it. After a few seconds, the beams of light opened a hole in the Digital Zone. On top of that, a Digital Field seemed to engulf the area. Even more trouble.

The group quickly entered. The Data Disruption effect did not happen this time, because they did not enter it through the normal means. No one complained about that. As they got closer though, something was clearly wrong. The Reactor was clear of everyone and anyone. No Digimon or humans in sight.

Once they reached the reactor though, that changed. Suddenly, the Digital Field spread all over, and three Digiports opened, being fueled by the reactors. The combination of the Digital Field, Digital Zone, and the Digiports allowed Three Demigod Digimon emerged. Hazolrimon, the flame warrior, Dravogdramon, the two headed electric dragon, and Zargonvimon, the grand frozen tree. "There is no way you can stop us now! Not while we also simoltainously overload the reactor! The Demigods can ressurect, but you cant!"

Jack ran towards the control room, but with the reactor at such an unstable level, the reactor began to overload, and a large burst of energy hit Jack and Terriermon. At the same time, all of their crests began to glow, as the energy while it would kill a normal human, would empower a Digimon. And Jack was part Digimon.

====Jack Omni-Digivolve to...SuperJackmon!====

====Terriermon Omni-Digivolve to...SupremeGargoRapidmon!====

===============HH=================

Lilian quickly scanned them. "Woah! Their power level...Jack and Terriermon just reached God Level!"

"That must be their unique Digivolution! But he is still outnumbered! We need to help them!" Ty mentioned.

====Calumon Digivolve to...Calumon?====

====Gatomon Digivolve to...Gatomon?====

====Wizardmon Digivolve to...Wizardmon?====

"Wait, guys! Remember? When they Omni-Digivolved, all of our Crests glowed! In order to reach that level, Jack must have absorbed the data from our Crests, and jacked our Digivolutions!"

SuperJackmon and SupremeGargoRapidmon then started to go ballistic, engaging all thee Demigods at once, but they appeared to have no control over what they were doing. They were causing a lot of unnessisary damage in the process. As the reactor continued to go critical, Jack absorbed ALL of the excess energy. The reactor was not going to blow up, but Jack and Terry were going even more ballistic. It did not take long before this was clearly becoming a problem. Even the Demigods, who were zealous to a point of beyond fear, were afraid of Jack at this point.

Jack took out one of the Demigods, and seriously injured two of others. Before they could run away, he unleashed a blast of powerful energy that shattered them to pieces. Jack then looked at the others, and he did not look like himself. However, Terry blocked his path. When they started to fight each other, that is when they knew something was wrong.

"I don't think he can handle the power! Its driving them both crazy! There is no way they would fight otherwise!"

"Then we have to find a way to calm them down, or something! Otherwise, the reactor is pointless! They will tear the city apart themselves!"

"How are we supposed to stop them though!" Devi mentioned. "They are really big, and we cant Digivolve!"

"We can Geovolve though!" Magimon mentioned.

"And then Celestial Geovolve" Lilian added. "But still, even with all of us teamed up together, we wont have enough power needed".

Ty looked at his Digivice. "There is one thing we can do, but if it works...well, it might be a bad idea".

"What is it?"

"Datasurge Digivolution. We can use the data we acquired from the Demigods we beat" Ty mentioned.

"One issue" Artur mentioned. "Jack defeated both Viozamon, and Garbodamon".

"Only the second time. The first time, Ty and Calumon used their Song of Vigoration to empower everyone else to defeat Viozamon, so the data mainly went to him. And we defeated Garbodamon the first time" CK mentioned.

"Wait a second" DemiDevimon mentioned. "We only beat WinterWolfmon once...oh dear..."

Suddenly, a large snowy wolf burst out from the basement below. "Guess its time for a surprise attack then!"

"I have an idea!" Ty mentioned, as he took out his Digivice. "Eric, like before! Biomerge Digivolution! We were able to do it without Crests!"

They both took out their Digivices. "Biomerge Digivolution!"

However, it didn't work. "Hey, what gives!"

"It must be because we did not enter the Digital Zone properly!" Eric mentioned. "We could only do that because we were able to combine our raw data with the raw data of our Digimon stored in the Digivice!"

"Run!" Lilian yelled, as the group ran as fast as they could. As they did, Jack and Terry continued to fight, but the Digital Zone barrier still held for now. Ty and the others managed to make it outside, but WinterWolfmon jumped out in front of them.

Lilian scanned the Demigod. "He is not at full power yet! He is only at Super Ultimate level!"

"Then even if we Digivolve twice, we cannot beat him!"

"First one up! DemiDevimon and his stupid human!" he yelled. "Freezing bark!"

The group ran in different directions, with Eric, Lilian, and Daisy running in one direction. WinterWolfmon caused a bit of destruction, in his persuit. Tantilimon nearly got hit by one of his attacks. "We cant keep running!"

That is when Lilian thought of something, and raised her Digivice. "If they can create a Digital Zone, we should be able to as well!"

As WinterWolfmon jumped next to her, she somehow managed to create a Digital Zone field around them. The Data Disruption affect occured, but then again, that is just what they needed. She managed to focus some of the data from it around both her hands, before slamming them together. "Alright, lets try this out! Biomerge Digivolution!"

====Lilian and Tantilimon Biomerge Digivolution to...Osamimon!====

"Patamon, lets help them out!" Daisy yelled as she followed her lead.

====Daisy and Patamon Biomerge Digivolution to...MasutaAchamon!====

"Ready DemiDevimon?" Eric asked.

"Ready!"

"Biomerge Digivolution Activate!"

The Digivice then spoke to them. "This Digivice currently needs time to recharge before another Biomerge Digivolution".

Eric fell backwards from that. "Really?"

"Yes really".

"Looks like its up to us MasutaAchamon!" Osamimon told her.

"Lets show them what Girl power looks like!"

"Hey! I am in here too" Patamon mentioned.

"Sorry Patamon" Daisy told him.

Osamimon looked as much as expected, a female with a white turben on her head holding a giant staff with the Crest of Knowledge on it, wearing something that looked like both battle armor, and priestess robes. MasutaAchamon has a large bow, wore something that was both nimble and protective. She was also wearing some sort of tactical visor.

"You think that is enough to stop me!" WinterWolfmon yelled, as he launched an all out attack on the both of them. They dodged, but then he went for his real target, Eric and DemiDevimon. Osamimon quickly blocked the attack, but took a direct hit.

"Run Eric!"

"I cant, not without disrupting the Digital Zone! If I do, you may be unable to maintain the Biomerge!"

"I won't let him hurt you" DemiDevimon told Eric, flying in front of him. "I wont! YOu are my friend!"

"No! Go hide! I don't want you to get hurt!" Suddenly, Eric's crest of kindness began to glow.

====Digisoul of Kindness, Activate! Ultimate Level Digivolution!====

====DemiDevimon Twilight Digivolve to...Stardramon!====

Eric's Digisoul finally activated, and he gained a really large hammer, with spikes, as well as some high tech armor that comes equiped with jetpacks. Additionally, despite the Crest Override, DemiDevimon managed to digivolve as he just unlocked it.

Meanwhile, DemiDevimon became a giant Bat Dragon creature with a star on its forehead, and the Crest of Kindness on his chest.

"You are not powerful enough to take him on yet!" Daisy told them as she fired various arrows at WinterWolfmon to keep him back. Osamimon then flanked him from behind and got a direct hit off on him. Then both of them went for apparent weakspots, but suddenly he created a giant blizzard that knocked them all down, before slashing each of them with dual claws.

They got back up, only for him to stab each of them as they did. "Did you really think you could beat me?!"

=============HH================

Eric just watched as they fought a losing battle. Even though it was two against one, he was too fast for them. Almost as if...

"He isn't Super Ultimate! He has advanced to Master mid-battle!" Eric realized.

"Thats right! You do not have the power to stop me now!" WinterWolfmon exclaimed!

_Uh oh! Looks like the girls are in trouble! Will Eric be able to find a way to help them? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	36. Chapter 35: Trinity Power Unleashed!

_La La La Last time on Di-Di-Di-Di-Digimo-mo-mon: Digi Gua-Guardians. Overload still still still affecting systems. Danger-ger-ger level critical. Plea-Plea-Please just keep reading the sto-sto-story._

Miko, Joshua, and Ty watched as Lilian, Daisy, and Eric trapped themselves with WinterWolfmon inside a Digital Zone. "What is she thinking?"

"They needed the Digital Zone to Biomerge Digivolve!" Ty told them. "With their normal Digivolutions jammed, its their only option".

"What makes you think the Digivolution Crest Override wont stop that too?"

"Because, when me and Eric did it in the other Digital Zone, we did not have our crests accessible at the time. They only appeared as we activated it, not before" Ty told them.

"Your guessing, aren't you?" Miko asked, though it was barely a question. Before Ty could answer though, Jack and Terry broke though the degrading Digital Zone around the reactor.

"We need to get them contained again!" Joshua mentioned. "Otherwise, they will escape into the city and wreck the place!"

"Then we have to follow Lilian's lead!" Miko said, as all three of them raised their digivices. "Digizone Materialize!"

A Digital Zone materialized over all five of them. This contained both Jack and Terry, however they were trapped inside as well, and they had caught the attention of both of them. "Uh oh. We cant fight them! Not only are they our friends, but they are too powerful for us!"

================HH==================

Lilian and Daisy got knocked back, and de-digivolved. "We cant fight them by ourselves".

Eric quickly went over to them. "Then let me help! We need to fight together, as one!"

===============HH================

"If we work together, we can beat them! Just because they might be bigger and stronger then us seperately, doesn't mean they can match our combined power!" Ty yelled.

==============HH=============

_(Due to the level of epicness this is pictured in my head, it requires a special description for its cutscene. Probably should have done this for a few others too...)_

"Agreed! We fight as one!" Lilian told them. {} "Agreed! We fight as one!" Joshua told them.

Lilian, Daisy, and Eric held their Digivices next to each other. {} Joshua, Miko, and Ty held their Digivices next to each other.

Suddenly, all the Digivices activated. "Trinity Biomerge Digivolution!".

The three Digi-Guardians then stood in glowing circles, connected by lines that formed a triangle, facing each other. Their Digimon stood in circles that that formed a triange that intersected theirs perfectly, with the same center point but reversed like a mirror. "Begin Biomerge. Trinity Biomerge Digivolution to..." they yelled as energy from the Digivices they held up toward the center combined to create a vortex in the center. The energy inside each of them then swirled from their bodies and into the center, and then they all flew up above it in a swirling formation, glowing brightly, until they combined. Parts of their Digi-Bond Armor, DigiSoul forms, and their Digimon all fused together in the Trinity Biomerge, combining all their collective power into one form. The Crests of each Digi-Guardian and their partners then shot into them, before the final form landed on the platform below.

"CelestialVanguardmon!" {} "ShiningWizarriormon!"

===============HH============

CelestialVanguardmon landed in front of WinterWolfmon. "What! But...how!"

"Our strength lies not just in our Digimon, but in our willingness to fight along side them! To fire our arrows or swing our swords! Our bond with our Digimon is a partnership, and we fight as equals!" CelestialVanguardmon told him. "Now, allow me to show you what happens to very bad dogs! For with out combined strengths, we surpass your own power level!"

"No! You cannot reach such a level on your own! What you do is trickery, no mere humans or their pet Digimon can reach the level of Demigod!" WinterWolfmon yelled.

"Well, I guess you are wrong! Celestial Judgement!"

Suddenly, various chains emerged from the ground, and ensnared WinterWolfmon. Various wires and sensors attached themselves to WinterWolfmon. "We see your memories, your crimes! We judge you: GUILTY!"

"Nooooooooo!" WinterWolfmon yelled, as it was dragged back underground.

"We did it!" CelestialVanguardmon announced. "Right, now how do we help the others with Jack and Terry? If we leave the Digital Zone, we lose our forms! Wait, I know!"

CelestialVanguardmon manipulated the Digital Zone to become an airtight aura around them, allowing them to move while still in their Biomerged form. They then ran towards the other Digital Zone.

==========HH============

ShiningWizarriormon dodged Jack's and Terry's attack, as well as any fallout from the others. "Guys, if you can hear us! We need you to get in here and help us!"

===========HH============

Artur, CK, and Kyo turned a corner, only to find themselves faced with the ten DigiDarkened. "Did you really think you would get away that easily?"

"Looks like a challange!" Dracomon replied. Suddenly, several of the DigiDarkened's digimon became Dracomon. "Uhh, I love a fight and all, but this seems a little unfair. Guys, help?!"

"How can we? We cant use our Digivolutions!" Magimon mentioned.

CK knew that was true. But they still had something else.

====Magimon Geovolve to...LunarMagimon!====

====Dracomon Geovolve to...GunDracomon!====

====Biyomon Geovolve to...StaticBiyomon!====

"Where did StaticBiyomon come from?" Artur asked.

"There must be electrical energy in the air or something when the reactor nearly overloaded" Kyo figured.

"Well now, lets help our Digimon out!" CK yelled.

====CK Plus Magimon, Connected! Digi-Bond Weapon: Magestaff Activate! Digi-Armor activate!====

====Artur Plus Dracomon, Connected! Digi-Bond Weapon: Boom Spear Activate! Digi-Armor activate!====

====Kyo Plus Biyomon, Connected! Digi-Bond Weapon: Morningstar of Justice Activate! Digi-Armor, Activate!====

They all did a combined attack against the group now. However, suddenly one of them, the apparent leader, stepped up. "Dark Digi Armor Energize!"

====DarkDracomon dark armor digivolve to...DarkDrakemon!====

"Uh oh! We dont have the power to take that thing on!" Kyo mentioned.

"But I do!" voice said from behind. Kyo scanned the Digimon, and it was Shurimon, a unique form available either though Hawkmon Armor Digivolving, or a very skilled Ninjamon digivolving.

"Ninjamon?!"

"Its Shurimon now! But yes, Azulongmon granted me the ability to Digivolve so that I could help fight the war back in the Digital World. However, when I got word about the DarkDigiDestined, I thought I would make sure you all were okay" he told them. "Now, let me deal with DarkDrakemon!"

"Alright!" they said, as the group engaged in battle with the others. The battle went on for awhile, but the Digi-Guardians managed to push them back when suddenly, all the DigiDarkened and their Digimon disappeared right before they could capture them. The Dark Digimon re-appeared, but they all jumped together.

"Dark Biomerge Digivolution!" they yelled, as their Dark Digimon became one, massive Dark Digimon at a Demigod level. However, during this, a Digital Zone appeared over the area. And then, something spoke to them.

Kyo, CK, and Artur found themselves floating in the Digital void with Lilian, Daisy, and Eric. "What is going on?"

"We are giving you our knowledge of Biomerge Digivolution, using CelestialVanguardmon's telepathic powers. Its the only way we can stop them, and help Jack!" they told them, before each one of them shot out a beam of energy into them. Then, they found themselves back in the Digital Zone.

"Ready guys?" Artur asked.

"Ready!" they replied.

Artur, CK, and Kyo held their Digivices next to each other.

Suddenly, all the Digivices activated. "Trinity Biomerge Digivolution!".

The three Digi-Guardians then stood in glowing circles, connected by lines that formed a triangle, facing each other. Their Digimon stood in circles that that formed a triange that intersected theirs perfectly, with the same center point but reversed like a mirror. "Begin Biomerge. Trinity Biomerge Digivolution to..." they yelled as energy from the Digivices they held up toward the center combined to create a vortex in the center. The energy inside each of them then swirled from their bodies and into the center, and then they all flew up above it in a swirling formation, glowing brightly, until they combined. Parts of their Digi-Bond Armor, DigiSoul forms, and their Digimon all fused together in the Trinity Biomerge, combining all their collective power into one form. The Crests of each Digi-Guardian and their partners then shot into them, before the final form landed on the platform below.

"UltimateBirdrauramon!" (Had to do it again, so that you can image it in your own head forever more clearly. Also, Bird-dra-Aura. The letters intersected so amazingly, I decided to just put one letter instead of having two D's and A's next to each other.)

The two Demigod level Digimon then went out as their first move to punch each other in the face. They both got hurt badly. "What, how can you match our power so easily!"

"Because we are the Digi-Guardians! And we will not give in to the power of Darkness!" UltimateBirdrauramon yelled as it launched a counter attack.

_Woah! Talk about working together! But even if they win this battle, will Ultimate Birdrauramon, CelestialVanguardmon, and ShiningWizarriormon be able to stop Jack and Terry from destroying everything! Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	37. Chapter 36: Three in One

_Re-re-reboot near-nearly complete. Pl-Pl-Please speak password!_

Shadowmon, as they were calling him right now, was putting up a good fight against UltimateBirdrauramon. It could not be accurately described however, as it was like a giant blob that kept changing its shape. It attacked with shadow claws, and then those claws changed into two giant blades that slashed at them. UltimateBirdrauramon continued his assault against against Shadowmon, but every time they found a weakness, it changed itself and therefore changed the weakness.

"We can't keep this up forever!" CK told Artur.

"We need to help the others stop Jack!" Artur agreed. "We need to deal with this guy quickly!"

"We need Miko! She has the Crest of Light, and this is one giant shadow!" Kyo mentioned.

"Well how are we supposed to do that!" Magimon asked.

Shurimon jumped onto their shoulder. "We need to fuse all the Digital Zones. All of you have pieces of the Data Matrix. Focus on bringing them closer".

"Alright! Data Matrix Fragments, Fuse!"

The Digital Zone began to shift itself, before expanding until it was ten times larger, and covered everyone. Shadowmon, observing the fact it was now in the same area as Jack and Terry, vanished, apparently running away.

UltimateBirdrauramon, CelestialVanguardmon, and ShiningWizarriormon stood next to each other, facing Jack and Terry, who were still fighting each other. Jack was still in SuperJackmon form, while Terriermon was still in SupremeGargoRapidmon form. BOth were at God Level, and both were clearly unable to control themselves. They had basically gon feral, the reactor overloaded them with power they had not been ready for. To make matters worse, a DigiPort opened right over them.

"Guys, what did you do exactly?"

"We caused all the Data Matrix fragments to bring themselves together...oh" CK said, as they realized that meant ALL the fragments.

GeneOlypimon fell out of the Digiport, and landed on the ground next to them, smiling. "So glad I got an invite to this fight. Now, allow me to show you what happens when you fight a god! Data Matrix, Activate!"

====GeneOlypimon digivolve to...PiousGeneOlypimon!====

"Uh oh" SHiningWizarriormon said. "He just reached Champion God Level!"

"We need to turn Jack and Terriermon on them!"

"They don't have enough power either! We need to power them up!"

"Wait, there is three of us right?" CelestianVanguardmon mentioned. "What if we Trinity Biomerge, with Jack and Terry in the center of us?"

"What? During the Biomerge, have them right in the center to power them up? Will that even work?"

"Its our only option!"

"It is going to drain us heavily! And this is PiousGeneOlypimon! He will ressurect!"

"They can only resurect in the Digital World! Remember Viozamon? At the very least, it will give us more time!"

"Alright then, I guess its better then nothing. Ready everyone?" UltimateBirdrauramon asked.

"Ready!"

=====================HH==================

(This is about to get epic)

"Ultimate Biofuse Digivolution!" they yelled.

The three Trinity Biomerged Digimon flew right into Jack and Terry as they did this, causing all their energies to fuse together. Their data all compiled and complimented each other, giving enough boost to fuse everyone and everything together. Everyone Biofusing like this gave them a sort of Collective Intelligence and a Hivemind. And, it brought Jack and Terry back to their senses. As they fused together, their energies brought them up to Champion God Level. It formed...

A giant Knight Digimon came down, with Terriermon's shadow colored green as the picture on the armor. It wielded a shield and sword, had a void pouch where it could exchange it for any weapon they wished, and stood just as tall as PiousGeneOlypimon. It was Guardianmon, the Guardian of both the Digital and Human World. The combination of humans and Digimon working as one to protect both worlds.

"You think this new form will defeat me?"

"We know it will!" Guardianmon spoke, brandishing its sword. "We shall send you back into the Digital World, weakened and broken! For we shall not stand your assault on this world, and we know you shall never yield!"

PiousGeneOlypimon yelled as it charged them. Guardianmon blocked it with his shield, and then stabbed him with his sword. "Burning Light!"

The purge blasted the evil Digimon backward.

Guardianmon unleashed a serioues of attack in quick succession while PiousGeneOlypimon was down. "Now! Flurry of Bravery!" "Pulse of Kindness!" "Burden of Knowledge!" "Strength of Friendship!"

"You think this will beat me!" he yelled as he got up. "Harrowing Storms!"

Suddenly, various stormclouds appeared in the Digital Zone, and fired everything from giant halestones to powerful bolts of lightning at them. A tidal wave seemed to show up out of the earth itself, and hit them. It knocked them back, but not down.

"Miracle Starblast!" "Lover's Heart Beating!" "Ol' Relaible Fist!"

PiousGeneOlypimon stood up, but the attacks were taking it's cost on him. "You think...you can beat me? I will return, more powerful then before!"

"You know, I seriously doubt that" Guardianmon told him. "Ray of Hope!"

This attack hit PiousGeneOlypimon where he had been wounded before. However, before anyone could try and get a taste of his data, he just vanished. He was no longer in the human world, they knew that. He was back in the Digital World. But still, they beat him back. That was something. They had won this round.

============HH================

THey DeDigivolved, and Jack yelled out in pain. The group ran over to him, Lilian wondering if he was okay. "Are you okay Jack?" "What is wrong?"

"It was the power overload, was all" Jack told them.

"What was that, anyways?" Lilian asked.

"That...was Omni Digivolution. Essentially, its like doing every Digivolution at once, or nearly every Digivolution. It is also very costly" Jack mentioned.

Lilian had her Digivice out. "We noticed. Along with draining half of our overall stored up Digi-Energy, you used all of our Crests, and Digiblocked us".

"Yeah, sorry about that. Not my intention" Jack told them.

"Wait" Ty mentioned. "If Omni-Digivolution was every Digivolution at once, why did you and Terriermon not Biomerge?"

"Because I managed to exclude it" Jack told them.

"Why would you exclude it?" Eric asked.

Lilian narrowed her eyes. "What is it Jack?"

Jack looked away. "If me and Terriermon ever Biomerge, or anything like it, when we De-Digivolve it will tear me apart and kill me".

"So you can't Biomerge then".

"The pain I felt was because what you guys did was close enough to it to cause significant pain" Jack told them. "Come on, lets get home".

"Yeah, then I can order room service. Thanks again for the hotel room. How did you get me that again?" Artur asked.

"You do not want to know. Trust me" Jack told him.

_Woah, talk about grave consequences. But at least they won the first round against htis Grand Creator! Will they be hold up against the rage of his next attacks though? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	38. Chapter 37: Pest Control

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! The group dealt with the aftermath after the reactor overload, when one of their tricks caused GeneOlypimon to appear and Digivolve into PiousGeneOlypimon! The group managed to counter though through an Ultimate Biofuse Digivolution, creating Guardianmon! They managed to beat back The Grand Creator, only for him to disappear before the final blow was struck. This fight is not over yet!_

"I have tested their power. I know exactly what to do now" The Grand Creator spoke. "Azulongmon and the Digimon Sovereigns may still be looming, but I know they energy is dwindling. And I know a way to deal with those Digi-Guardians that they will have difficulty fighting, in addition to my DigiDarkened".

As he spoke, he activated his half of the Data Matrix. Suddenly, dozens of small Beetle like Digimon were created in front of him. "Let us see what happens when they are forced to fight a Swarm".

======================HH==========================

"This is a horrible idea" CK told Ty.

"Is not!" Ty replied.

"It might work" Eric added.

"Whatever happens cant be worse then NightTerrormon" Kyo reminded them.

"No, this is" Artur agreed. "I mean, seriously? I don't even think you can download random data into the Digivices, let alone make it work for Digivolution".

"It is totally a thing! Right Calumon!?"

"If it works, it will be the most amazingist thing ever!" Calumon exclaimed.

"Wait, if?" Ty asked.

============================HH=======================

"How do you think the Digital World is doing?" Terry asked as he, Jack, Wizardmon, Gatomon, Miko, and Joshua walked down the street. Wizardmon had himself cloaked to all but the five of them, and Gatomon was pretending to be a cat.

"I don't know" Jack told him, before looking at the twins. "You two were at the front lines at File Island, how bad was it?"

"They were losing ground, but we did help at least delay their capture of File Island. Some Dragon Digimon reinforcements came in as we were leaving, but who knows what The Grand Creator thought up to increase the siege there" Miko mentioned.

"We need to deal with his forces here too, but I think a group of us should return to File Island, see if we can help in some way. But we need to keep an eye out for this Organization and its people, or more incursions by The Grand Creator" Jack mentioned, before looking at his Digivice. He was thinking of all the frinds they had lost, including what they suspected was Tentomon. He did not know for certain, but back around when he met Daisy, a Kabuterimon. _Wait, I wonder..._

Before he could think about his idea further, all their Digivices activated. "Are you guys reading this?!"

"Multiple Rogue Digimon are breaching the human world!" Joshua told them. "It has to be The Grand Creator's Forces! But how is he able to get so many Digimon through!"

Suddenly, a Digital Field went over the entire city. Countless numbers of some new Digimon appeared, and began flying everywhere. Jack scanned them. "Its Swarmon! They are all Rookie level, but their are hundreds of them, maybe even thousands!"

"How are we going to deal with them all?" Miko asked.

"With determination, and overwhelming firepower. Ready Terry?"

"Ready!" Terriermon told him.

====Terriermon Digivolve to...Gargomon!====

====Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!====

====Wizardmon Digivolve to...Mistymon!====

"We need some speed too!" Jack mentioned as he took out a card.

====Digimodify! Speed activate!====

Gargomon, Angewomon, and Mistymon went off to help fight off the Swarmon, who were causing all sorts of trouble for anyone and anything in sight. Some of them seemed legitimately dangerous, but others just seemed to only be annoying or terrorizing people without harming them. Two of them flew into a store and started trying on human clothing even. Also, there were these strange faint red glowing lights scattered throughout the Digital Field.

"It seems like only a portion of them are a legitimate threat" Joshua mentioned. "Any idea what those lights are though?"

"No idea about the lights, but the Swarmon? They are newborns I bet, probably created only a few hours ago. Most of them probably don't fully understand their orders yet. However, the longer they are around, the more dangerous they will get" Jack mentioned. "THe Grand Creator tried outright power, and it failed. So now, he is trying to attack everywhere at once. Overwhelm us with numbers".

"That sounds more intelligent then most of the enemies we fought" Angewomon mentioned as she continued attacking the Swarmon.

"Agreed. We need all hands on deck" Jack mentioned.

"They already are I bet. This Digital Field spans the entire city" Mistymon told them.

"Well then, in that case. Jack, Miko, lets show our Digimon they can count on us" Joshua told them.

====DigiSoul of Hope, Activate! Ultimate Level Digivolution!====

====DigiSoul of Reliability, Activate! Ultimate Level Digivolution!====

====DigiSoul of Light, Activate! Ultimate Level Digivolution!====

"Alright everyone!" Jack yelled. "Pest Control is here!"

===================HH=================

The Swarmon were causing a whole variety of trouble. None of them could have counted them all, even without the Digital Field fog. "Looks like the entire city is filled with them. Also there is this strange red glow in it I think as well".

"Then lets help empty it" CK told him. "The others are probably already on it, and I don't think we should let them take all the fun".

"Agreed" Artur mentioned. "Much better then Ty's idea".

"Hey!" Ty protested.

"You can whine letter. Right now, its battle time" CK told him as they ran outside.

====Calumon Digivolve to...Dancromon!====

====Magimon Digivolve to...Auromon!====

====Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!====

====DemiDevimon Digivolve to...DeviSoulmon!====

"Ready Dracomon?" Artur asked as the group ran out towards the Digimon.

"Ready!"

====Dracomon Digivolve to...Coredramon(Red?)====

"What the...red Coredramon?" Artur wondered, before remembering about the red lights they saw inside the Digital Field. "Whatever causing those red lights must have affected the color. Coredramon, you okay?"

"Yeah. Feel a bit weird, but otherwise I am good" Coredramon told him.

"Still, I am going in with you" Artur mentioned.

"Don't count us out either" Ty mentioned.

====DigiSoul of Friendship/Courage/Sincerity/Kindness/Miracles, Activate! Ultimate Level Digivolution!====

The group charged forward to deal with the swarm. A good part of the swarm attacked them as a group, dealing a good amount of damage. They might be all Rookies, but the sheer number of them, plus their increasing aggression, made them dangerous, and becoming more dangerous by the second.

============================HH===================

Lilian, Tantilimon, Daisy, and Patamon found themselves trapped inside a subway station, the crowds of people running away from the Swarmon blocking any attempt to get up there.

Suddenly, Lilian felt a cold chill, and Tantilimon and Patamon reacted to a nearby presence. "What is it?"

"A Digimon is here. A powerful one too, one of great power" Tantilimon mentioned.

Suddenly, a Digimon appeared. At first, they thought it was Calumon, but then they saw it up close. It was DarkCalumon.

"...What" Tantilimon asked, completely stunned by the fact there was a DarkCalumon.

"Do you want to play?" DarkCalumon asked. Suddenly, a giant fireball appeared in his hands, and his voice got slightly demonic. "Because I do!"

The group dodged the Fireball, and DarkCalumon snickered an evil snicker. "DarkCalumon is ultimate level! And a powerful one too!"

"Then lets join him!" Lilian yelled.

====Tantilimon Digivolve to...Priestumon!====

====Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!====

====DIgiSoul of Love/Knowledge, Activate! Ultimate Level Digivolution!====

"You think I don't have friends? I am DarkCalumon! All Calumon have friends!" he told them, as a Zodamon with red eyes showed up.

"Gomamon!" Angemon yelled. "That is Gomamon's Ultimate Form! Its Gomamon! We have to save him!"

"Oh, hold on Angemon" DarkCalumon told him. "I brought another friend, just for you. Devimon?"

Suddenly, a Devimon showed up, only this one seemed to eminate the power of an Ultimate. "Hello again, Angemon".

"Its Devimon! From File Island!" Angemon realized.

"Shall we dance one last time? Winner takes all!" Devimon yelled, as he charged at Angemon.

"Priestumon, hold on DarkCalumon while we deal with Zodamon!" Lilian told her.

"Right!" Priestumon replied, as she clashed with DarkCalumon, who was protected by an energy shield.

"You forgot one of Calumon's original abilities!" DarkCalumon yelled. "Crystal Matrix Digivolution!"

====Zodamon Digivolve to...Plesiomon!====

At this point, everyone inside this subway terminal was running away from the battle now. Lilian looked to Daisy. "This is not going to be easy".

=======================HH===========================

As Artur and the group continued to hold their own against the Swarmon, a voice caught him off guard. It was a voice in his head. It was the Grand Creator's voice.

"You think you know about Digimon? You know nothing".

"Then how come we defeated you?" Artur replied.

"Simple. I underestimated all of you. But I did not do that this time. You never could resist a good battle, could you? Which is why you ran right into the Digital Field, the Digital Field with the glowing red lights that made Coredramon red?"

Suddenly, Artur realized what was going on. "Coredramon! You have to de-digivolve now, and get out of the Digital Field!"

Coredramon looked at him puzzled. "We are running away? That is not like us!"

"Its not a fight, its a trap! The Swarmon are something we would be unable to avoid!" Artur yelled, but suddenly pain shot throughtout him and Coredramon.

"I don't think so. Green and blue crystals might be your key for control, but red is mine! Coredramon, Digivolve now!"

====Coredramon(Red) Digivolve to...RagingFlamedramon!====

Suddenly, Coredramon became a fairly large flaming Dragon, that seemed to be unable to control himself. "No! I will stop you!"

"No, you wont. Because you see, the red crystals the Swarmon have...infected your Digibond as well! YOu are mine too!"

Artur found he was unable to control his own body now. He tried to fight it, but it was too much.

====DigiSoul of Darkness, Activate! Ultimate Level Digivolution!====

The group turned around, and saw what was going on. "What the...what happened Artur?!"

Artur just barely managed to warn them. "Me...and Coredramon...are being controlled..."

"Oh crap" Kyo said. "Its the Swarmon with the red lights! It affected Dracomon's Digivolutions and his Digibond!"

"We have to find a way to free him!" Dancromon yelled.

"RagingFlamedramon is at Mega level! We have to hold him off!" Birdramon yelled.

"That will be our job then" Kyo said.

====Birdramon Digivolve to...Garudamon!====

"Then we will try to cure Artur while holding off the Swarmon" CK told them.

=====================HH========================

"Well done, well done all of you" a voice called out to all of them. Angewomon knew it all too well, and she could tell Wizardmon knew who it was too. "But did you really think I would never return? Rule on in the Digital World, never think an enemy is gone just because you destroy him".

The six of them turned around, and it was VenomMyotismon. "You!"

"Yes, me" he replied. "I was expecting a hello at least. Maybe I should say goodbye then instead!"

_Uh oh, looks like this swarm had a few secrets inside it. Will they be able to stop the swarm and these enemies, as well as their own friend? Or will this turn from bad to worse? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	39. Chapter 38: A Change of Tides

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians, a large amount of Swarmon attacked the city. The group responded, but not only did they get overwhelmed, but various Digimon attacked them as well! Artur and Coredramon got hyjacked by some artificial red crystals in some of the Swarmon, allowing The Grand Creator to take control of them! Additionally, DarkCalumon has shown up, causing trouble with Gomamon under his control as Zudomon. Lets hope they can rescue him!_

"Watch out!" Jack yelled, as VenomMyotismon launched another attack. They managed to dodge, and hide behind a building. "This is insane! VenomMyotismon is displaying power levels too large even for him!"

Angewomon and Gargomon got blasted backwards. Mistymon got smashed into a wall. "You cannot defeat me!"

Gargomon ran behind the building with them. "We need to Digivolve further!"

"I noticed" Jack mentioned. "I was hoping to save the Digi-Energy for PiousGeneOlypimon, but I do not think we will get that far at this rate".

"Then lets do this!"

====Gargomon Digivolve to...Rapidmon!====

====Angewomon Digivolve to...Magnadramon!====

====Mistymon Digivolve to...Dynasmon!====

"You think this can beat me!?" VenomMyotismon laughed at them.

"I believe in never giving up!" Jack yelled.

Miko found that admirable about Jack. He never gave up, not once ever. He always had hope they would succeed. No wonder he made such a great leader, he has hope in everyone. "I am with you! We will never give up!"

"Agreed!" Joshua yelled.

"Yeah! We will never give up, no matter what you say or do!" Jack yelled, charging in with the Digimon. At the same time, their crests began to glow from inside their Digivices, and the DigiArmor eggs appeared. "Digi Armor Energize!"

"Digi Armor Energize!" Miko and Joshua yelled as they followed Jack.

====Rapidmon Armor Digivolve to...WarRapidmon!====

====Magnadramon Armor Digivolve to...StarMagnadramon!====

====Dynasmon Armor Digivolve to...CelestialDynasmon!====

"What the...how is this possible!? No matter, I will still defeat all of you! Ocean of Poison!"

Suddenly, green water rushed everywhere, and filled the streets. Luckily, people were already taking cover, but Jack noticed one person who got splashed on, and suddenly he seemed to get ill really fast. "Do not touch the water!"

"Noted!" Miko replied, standing on a truck. "How far do you think this poisonous ocean will spread?"

"Likely throughout the whole city! Which means someone needs to go protect everyone else in this city!" Joshua realized.

"Me and Terry will go do that! You guys have a chat with your old friend!" Jack told them.

"Yes, I do believe I have a score to settle with you" CelestialDynasmon mentioned.

"As do I!" StarMagnadramon agreed.

"Don't forget about us!" a familiar voice called out. It was DeviSoulmon and Eric, flying towards them. "Jack, the others sent us to warn you that the red lights in the mist forced an Artificial Digivolution tree onto Dracomon, and its taken control of him and Artur!"

"Alright, I will work my way to them! Lets go Terry!"

"Oh look, its all of my former servants, back for another beating!?" VenomMyotismon threated.

"Not today! Eric now!"

====DeviSoulmon Armor Digivolve to...GoldenSoulmon!====

Eric and GoldenSoulmon joined the mix. GoldenSoulmon looked back at the humans. "You guys stay back and support when its safe. This is between us, and VenomMyotismon!"

"Alright" Miko nodded. "We will look around for anyone in trouble then. Let us know if you need us".

=============HH==========================

Lilian could not help but notice this subway terminal had unusually tall ceilings. After all, how else could all these Digimon fit in here?

"You really think you can defeat us?" DarkCalumon mentioned. "You know nothing of our power!"

"Neither do you!" Priestumon told him

"Oh, don't worry. Your humans will become irrelivent soon enough. My master still wants you back. Whether as Tantilimon, or a Digi-egg".

"Well I wont make it easy!" Priestumon told him, while Angemon fought Devimon, and Daisy and Lilian fought off Plesiomon.

"You really think your humans can hold out against a Mega level?" DarkCalumon asked.

This did give Priestumon pause, allowing DarkCalumon to get a direct hit on her. DarkCalumon laughed at her then as well.

"Okay little one, I think its time I showed you who is boss!"

Suddenly, there was a scream, and Priestumon saw Lilian about to get struck down by Plesiomon. "Looks like your human is toast!"

"Lilian no!" Priestumon yelled. Suddenly, Lilian's DIgivice activated.

====Priestumon Digivolve to...MagnaPriestumon!====

Suddenly, MagnaPriestumon moved like lightning, blocking the attack. She looked similar to Priestumon, but had golden pieces of armor, her staff was larger, and she had a golden aura around her. Additionally, she had wings.

"You think you are so strong just because you can Digivolve into your ultimate form?!" DarkCalumon yelled.

"You forget, thanks to the Digilord ring, I am at Mega Level!" MagnaPriestumon told him. DarkCalumon suddenly got very flush.

Angemon blasted Devimon back as well. "And you should know from the stories that I beat Devimon in this fight!"

"Not if he digivolves! Crystal Matrix Digivolution!"

====Devimon Digivolves to...NeoDevimon!====

"You forget DarkCalumon! Daisy has my crest! Daisy, now! Its our only choice!" Angemon told her.

"Right!" Daisy agreed, and she activated her Digivice.

====Angemon Digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!====

"Mag...MagnaAngemon?" DarkCalumon stuttered. "Its bad enough Angemon is like, the only CHampion to beat Ultimates, but an Ultimate that can beat Megas?"

"Guess you are finally learning, evil doesn't pay!" MagnaAngemon yelled. "Gate of..."

"RUN AWAY!" DarkCalumon yelled, fleeing at top speed before MagnaAngemon got out. NeoDevimon decided to vanish as well.

Plesiomon continued its attacks though. MagnaAngemon flew over to Daisy. "They know we wont use Gate of Destiny on an enslaved ally. We need to free him, quickly!"

"Just get us close then! The power of both our Digivices should flee it!" Lilian told them.

MagnaPRiestumon distracted Plesiomon, while MagnaAngemon flew both of them next to it, and got them on his back. They pressed their digivices onto Plesiomon, and soon enough, the dark energy left Plesiomon, and he turned back into Gomamon.

"Owww...what happened...my brain feels like it just got overloaded with Digi-Energy..." Gomamon mentioned, before looking up. "MagnaAngemon? Is that you?"

"Its good to see you again Gomamon" MagnaAngemon told him. "Now come, we should leave here, before..."

Suddenly, various Organization people charged out firing some sort of Energy Based Anti Digimon weapon at them. MagnaPriestumon collected Gomamon, Lilian, and Daisy, and flew next to MagnaAngemon. "Warpgate of Light!"

And suddenly, they were teleported somewhere else.

====================HH===================

As water flushed over the area, CK could not help but notice it was not normal water. But he did not have time to focus on that right now, as RagingFlamedramon and Artur were attacking them against their will.

"Do not touch the water!" Jack yelled, as he and WarRapidmon flew over. "Its poisonous, and possibly acidic!"

"Noted!" Ty yelled. "I am guessing Eric found you. Where is he though?"

"Well, this really only affects Garudamon here, because only she personally knows him, but VenomMyotismon showed up downtown. DemiDevimon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon are currently discussing his...business management deficiencies, as they all worked for him in the past" Jack mentioned. "Needless to say, they are busy".

"Wow. I kind of want to watch that fight" Garudamon mentioned, as she fought of RagingFlamedramon. "How is he even alive again though?"

"GeneOlypimon created new Digimon from scratch. Its certainly possible he brought Digimon back, especially if he got hold of their Digi-Eggs" Kyo mentioned. "You are not the only one who knows Digimon stuff, Jack".

"Hey, I never said I am the only one who knows stuff! I certainly don't know everything".

"Yeah yeah, sure you don't" Ty said mockingly.

"Can we just focus on helping Artur?" Jack mentioned.

"We already destroyed all the glowing red Swarmon, but he is still stuck like this" CK told him. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah. We tire them out!" Jack mentioned. "Dancromon, care to give everyone a boost?"

"Its not as strong as it used to, they made me a normal Digimon remember? I only have a trace of it" Dancromon told him.

"Which is why you are getting a boost. It will be just like Warp Digivolution, only you will spread it out. Ready Dancromon? Ready Ty?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Ready".

Jack then shot a beam of energy from his Digivice into Calumon.

====Calumon Warp Crystal Matrix Digivolution!====

====Auromon Digivolve to...MysticAuromon!====

====Dancromon Digivolve to...Musimon!====

====Garudamon Digivolve to...MetalGarudamon!====

MetalGarudamon used this burst of power to suddenly get the upper hand in the fight, and blasted RagingFlamedramon back into the ground, before smashing him further down with the help of MysticAuramon and Musimon. However, a blast of sonic energy blasted them all off of him. The group looked over, and it was MetalEtemon and Tevinzamon.

"You think your little show put the king of rock down for the count! Well MetalEtemon is back, with a new sponsor and a new assistant!" MetalEtemon said.

"Okay, now its a bit more difficult" Jack mentioned.

============HH=============

GoldenSoulmon, StarMagnadramon, and CelestialDynasmon all got blasted back by the supercharged VenomMyotismon. "Ha! You really think you could take me on?! You forget, I know you all too well. I know your strengths and weaknesses, your combat styles and habits, your moves and skills. You cannot defeat me!"

"We wont give up that easily!" GoldenSoulmon said. "Besides, I still need to get you back for eating me!"

"Please, you are weak willed! You will simply run away and leave them to die!" he told him, sending a shadow out of his hands and into GoldenSoulmon. However, the shadow soon left and was obliterated by him. "What! There is no way you have the power to overcome my shadow manipulation!"

"I do when I have something to fight for!" GoldenSoulmon yelled. "And I would say the first person to show me kindness is more then a good enough thing to fight for!"

As their human friends returned, Eric's Digivice activated.

====GoldenSoulmon Digivolves to...WarriorSoulmon!====

"What...how is this possible!" VenomMyotismon shouted.

"It is possible, because now I have something to fight for!" WarriorSoulmon shouted, sending out an aura that healed StarMagnadramon and CelestialDynasmon. "I have friends now! And I know that friendship and kindness are worth fighting for! And that is what will give us the power to beat you down for good this time!"

_Woah, talk about a change of tides. Looks like this battle is far from over! But will they have enough strength to beat against this encour of evil? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	40. Chapter 39: Strength in Friendship!

_Sorry for the delay. Nearing finals and what not, and workload is being evil. Anyways, here you go! Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians, the battles continued. Gomamon was saved from DarkCalumon, but then the Organization showed up. The group in the subway escaped, but meanwhile, VenomMyotismon fought with his former servants he betrayed. RagingFlamedramon and Artur continued their attack, but Jack showed up to help, and Ty and Dancromon used energy stored in Ty's digivice to Warp Digivolve all their Digimon. However, right as they got the upper hand, MetalEtemon and Tevinzamon showed up again for a rematch! Lets hope the group is ready for them!_

Jack and the others was knocked back by MetalEtemon's attack. Tevinzamon also did not help, as he seemed to have gotten more powerful as well. _No matter, we have to beat them! We have to!_

Suddenly, things got even worse, as the three Demigods from the reactor showed up again. "Did you really think you would win? Your trickery will not save you this time!"

However, as Dravogdramon launched an attack, Ty and Musimon jumped in front of it. They took the hit, but it caused both of them to hit the ground, and Musimon to de-digivolve into Calumon. Jack ran over to them. "What were you thinking! Are you okay?!"

"Thats...what friends are for" Ty told him.

Calumon got up and walked towards Ty. "Ty! Ty! You moved in front of me! You protected me too!"

"Thats because...your my friend, Calumon" Ty told him. Suddenly, the Crest of Friendship began to glow brightly.

Then Jack got an idea. "Ty, you are a genius".

He quickly got out his laptop. Dravogdramon flew over to him though. "Do you think a simple computer will defeat us?"

"No. I think friendship will. Digiport Activate!"

The Digiport opened, only instead of Jack going in, something else jumped out. Multiple somethings. In fact, a town worth of somethings. "What...what is this!"

"These are the very angry displaced residents of Terriertown" Jack told them. "Terry, want some company?"

"That would be much appreciated!" Terry yelled. The Demigods seemed to realize what was about to happen, and it gave them a look of fear on their eyes.

"Perhaps I can make it easier then!" MagnaAngemon yelled as he, MagnaPriestumon, Daisy, Gomamon, and Lilian showed up. "Ready Calumon?"

"Ready!" Calumon yelled. MagnaAngemon fired at his mark, and Calumon used the overwhelming energy. "Mass Warp Crystal Matrix Digivolution!"

_(The following number of Digivolutions was so extensive, it broke the ability to record what happened for nearly a minute. Essentially, every single Terriermon digivolved into MegaGargomon without a biomerge. There was a blackout in the surrounding area as a result, and the resulting battle was so massive, but so quick, it was impossible to record properly. Thankfully, what was able to record properly were the other battles. However, here are the clipnotes:)_

_(No MegaGargomon/Terriermon were lost in the battle)_

_(Calumon had a headache for a few hours)_

_(All three Demigods were wiped out. Even if they had the strength to ressurrect again, the force at which they were defeated would have completely negated that ability all together)_

_(All the Terriermon degenerated into their in-training forms after the battle, and it was believed that they would be unable to help like that again for quite some time)_

_(Ty turned out to be okay)_

_(Calumon, during the battle, found some cake. After falling into it, he laughed and then ate it all)_

_(That is all. Now, about those other battles...)_

==========================HH====================

Artur charged at Jack and the others, while RagingFlamedramon fought the Digimon. Their Digivices did not seem to have an affect on Artur. "What are our other options?"

"Other then defeating them?" Jack asked. "Well, honestly no clue right now".

"Then we have no choice. We need to defeat them!" Lilian yelled.

Artur launched an all out attack on them, so they scatted. Jack bashed his shield into Artur, before Daisy fired an arrow into his leg. CK knew this would not work though. They were holding back because Artur was their friend. It simply would not work. "Its up to us MysticAuromon!"

"Agreed. Sometimes we need the courage to stand up to our friends!" MysticAuromon agreed, as his crest glowed.

CK then shot lightning from his hand at Artur. Jack looked over to him. "What are you thinking! Its hurting him!"

"We have to! We cant be afraid to hurt our friend if it means helping him!" CK told him. Suddenly, it seemed like they both surged with power themselves. "Now, lets show them what we can do!"

"Cleansing purge!"

CK helped bolster his attack by combining it with his own. It hit Artur, and it seemed to affect him. "Now, lets do this!"

RagingFlamedramon attacked MysticAuromon, but Rapidmon and MagnaAngemon blocked his path and knocked him back. MysticAuromon and CK attacked Artur together, knocking him out and causing both him and RagingFlamedramon to de-digivolve and fall to the ground. Both of them seemed to be unconscious.

"Well then, I guess its my turn to be the star of the show!" MetalEtemon yelled, as he used his sonic attacks on all of them.

=======================HH========================

WarriorSoulmon, StarMagnadramon, and CelestialDynasmon got up again after being knocked down by VenomMyotismon. Both sides were wounded though. "Just submit right now, and be spared more pain!"

"Never!" CelestialDynasmon yelled, as Eric, Miko, Joshua stood beside them.

"Yeah! We will never give up! Not while people are counting on us!" Joshua yelled.

"Not while forces of darkness continue to try and harm people!" Miko agreed.

"Not until the fear in the digital world is replaced by kindness!" Eric yelled.

Suddenly, all three of their Digivices activated, creating an overwhelmingly powerful bright light that seemed to weaken VenomMyotismon. "Ahhhg! What is this!"

"This is the power of the Digi-Guardians!" they yelled, as their Digimon began to glow just as bright. "Now!"

"Holy Smite!" "Blade of Light!" "Magical Barrage!" StarMagnadramon, CelestialDynasmon, and WarriorSoulmon combined their attacks.

"No, impossible!" VenomMyotismon yelled, before WarriorSoulmon came in front of him with his large, two handed sword.

"Hey, VenomMyotismon!" WarriorSoulmon yelled. "I QUIT!"

WarriorSoulmon then finished off VenomMyotismon, taking down another huge threat. "Its done".

Suddenly though, an alert went out on Eric's Digivice. Trouble was coming, and it was big.

_Uh oh, what is this threat that looms over the corner? Can things go from bad to worse? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians! (Hopefully with a shorter delay)  
_


	41. Chapter 40: Jack's Hope

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. The gang continued to fight off an assault by GeneOlypimon's minions. The gang managed to break Artur from his control, causing him and Dracomon to pass out. The gang called in support from a few friends, and VenomMyotismon was defeated. However, metalEtemon and Tevinzamon also came around and are still causing trouble. I hope everyone will be okay!_

"Sonic Scrambler!" "Harmonic Pulse!"

MetalEtemon and Tevinzamon continued their assault on the Digi-Guardians, as Eric and the others showed up. Unfortunately, they were soon joined also by the DigiDarkened. The DigiDarkened Shadow Digimon morphed and Digivolved to match their power, and the battle started to get destructive. However, even with superior numbers, the Digi-Guardians were winning.

"Jack Hammer!" "Terrier Torpedo!" "Celestial Light!" "Mystic Gaze!"

MetalEtemon was blasted back against a wall, as DarkCalumon arrived. "DarkCalumon, why don't you lend a hand! We need to shut down their power!"

"Fine, if you want something done right..." DarkCalumon said, as he flew up really high. "Shadow Dreams!"

* * *

Jack woke up on the beach, staring up at the sky. He felt too weak to move, but he moved anyways, sitting up. Terry was there with him. "What happened?"

"You failed" Genai's voice told him, appearing out of nowhere behind both of them. "Don't you remember? The blast must have knocked you on your head. The battle, DarkCalumon channeled the power of GeneOlypimon, and destroyed all of them except for you. You got knocked through the Digiport you opened, and ended up here".

"What..." Jack said, both worried and scared. "No! You have to be wrong! They cant be dead! We cant lose! We didn't! Your wrong!"

"I am afraid that this time, there is nothing to hope for. He took all the Crests back from the Digivices, rebuilt the Data Matrix, and made it more powerful using the Crest of Miracles and Kindness. He took over both the human world, and the Digital World. We have been banished here, as a warning to those who work against him" Genai told him. "I am affraid that I am now powerless".

"No! There has to be something we can do!"

"Stop being so stubborn! You cant stop death! You should know that more then anyone else!" Genai told him. "Do you think your mother would want you to die in vain, or at the very least to live as long of a life as possible? Its impossible to meet her dreams completely though, she wanted you to grow up with the chance of a normal childhood, and you have changed too much for that to ever happen".

"So what? We just sit here? We cant give up hope! We cant! There has to be a way to defeat him!"

"Its impossible! He can watch anything and everything now! He will see anything we try! There is no hope!"

"I cant accept that! We cant give up hope!"

"Not so long as we still have the energy to fight, we will do it!" Terriermon yelled.

"Just calm down and accept it! There is no good reason to get riled up anyways. There is nothing to fight on this island, nothing to fight anywhere. He didn't want to make our existence that easy. There are whirlpools around the island, as well as tornadoes that will appear if we try to fly out. This island was designed to only produce enough food to keep us alive, but not enough for even one of us to get the strength to get out" Genai told him.

Jack collapsed to the ground, crying. "I cant just let them die though...I have to save him. I have to!" Jack yelled, as he started to cry more. He looked at his Digivice, trying to find the Crest of Hope. He then looked in his bag to see if it had just taken physical form there, but there was nothing but his laptop.

"Its okay Jack. We still have each other" Terriermon told him.

"Its just...its not right" Jack said, as he started to lose Hope. And that is when it hit him. _Hope._

Jack stood up, and backed away from Genai. "Get away from him Terry!"

"What?! What is going on!?" Terry asked.

"This entire place, and everything Genai has said, was meant to diminish my hope. I have the Crest of Hope! This is all a trick!" Jack yelled. Terry immediately put his game face on.

"In that case, let me tear his face off so we can see his real one!" Terry yelled. "Hear that Senior Poopypants! You might be clever, but we are more cleverer!"

"I don't think that is how you say it" Jack mentioned, as Genai frowned. Suddenly, he turned into DarkCalumon, and one of the DigiDarkened and their Shadow Digimon.

"Clever. But this is my world, so dont think you are getting out of here in one piece!" DarkCalumon yelled.

"On the contrary, I think we wil lget out in two pieces! One human shaped, one Digimon! Lets show them how its done Terry!"

"Lets make them become Senior Really Poopypants!" Terriermon yelled. Suddenly, the Crest of Hope re-appeared on his Digivice, glowing brighter then ever.

====Jack and Terriermon, Power of Hope activated! Energize!====

_A beam of energy surrounded by rings of energy shoot out of the Digivice, hitting the Digi-Egg of Hope, before splitting off into two beams and hitting both of them. The energy then goes around both of them, granting armor around various parts of their armor, with symbols of Hope appearing all over, as well as on their Foreheads. They both get an arm cannon attached to each arm, jet boots, as well as a shining Aura. They also both obtain a sword and shield wieldable only to them, which also have the Crest of Hope on it._

"Ready Jack!?" Terry asked.

"Ready Terry!" Jack answered.

"You think this scares me! I will show you true fear!" DarkCalumon yelled as the Shadow Digimon turned into WarGreymon. "You have not even truly Digivolved!"

"We did something more" Jack told him. "We have unlocked the True Power of the Crest!"

WarGreymon attacked, but Jack charged into him, knocking him back down. DarkCalumon tried to charge as well, but Terriermon intercepted him and hit him with a bunny blast so powerful, it broke the Shadow Dream.

Jack awoke to one of the DigiDarkened standing over him. Jack quickly pressed his digivice into him, expelling the dark energy within. He and Terriermon stood up to face the threat in front of them. "Our turn".

_Talk about some dream! Looks like nothing can put down Jack"s hope! But will the others be as lucky? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	42. Chapter 41 Loves Light!

_Last time on Digimon: Rangers! The group was fighting GeneOlypimon's minions, when DarkCalumon changed the tides by sending them all into a dream realm. Jack found himself trapped on an island, where DarkCalumon tried to drain him of his hope. Luckily, Jack soon realized what was going on, and fought the evil Digimon before breaking free of the spell. Lets hope the rest of the group has the same luck! (Sorry for taking so long, finals got in the way)  
_

"Please! Don't do this! Please no! This isn't right!" Daisy yelled as her parents dragged her and Patamon towards the basement. "This is not like you!"

"We are simply trying to help you. If you want to have the company of freaks and monsters, that is exactly what you will get" they said, as they dragged her and Patamon down into the basement. As they opened up a latch, her father looked at her. "This is what we get for trying to love you. Now this is what you get for betraying us. You never loved us anyways".

Suddenly, she and Patamon were thrown into some cave below the basement, and then the trapdoor was sealed shut behind them, allowing no light to go through at all. For the longest time it was dark, and Daisy could not see at all. It was wet, damp, cold, and dark, and all these things seemed to burn her for some reason, hollowing her out.

=====================HH===============================

Miko woke up to see a total eclipse of the sun, and practically no light anywhere, just enough to see. It was both strange, and concerning. Gatomon woke up next to her. "Where are we, Gatomon?"

When Gatomon looked around, she got a bleak expression on her face. "If I am right, I...I think we are in the Dark Ocean!"

"What! What is that!" Miko asked, seriously concerned.

"The worst of all worst places! We might be able to see, but the truth is that this is the darkest place there is! We must have been sent here, to get us out of the way! No one has ever managed to return from the Dark Ocean on their own before!" Gatomon yelled.

"Then it is a good thing that we are together!" Miko said, refusing to give up hope.

Gatomon nodded. "I agree. This might be the Darkest Place, but we have the Crest of Light! We can do this!"

"Or can you" an incredibly familiar voice said. Miko and Gatomon turned around, and it was another Gatomon. "After all, do we really deserve this?"

"What do you mean!" Gatomon asked.

"Don't you remember what you did for Lord Myotismon? What you did to so many Digimon? How you served evil? Do you really think we deserve to leave this place?" the other Gatomon asked.

"No! Stop it!" Miko yelled. "Don't listen to that illusion Gatomon!"

"But...its true. I did do some horrible stuff for Myotismon. Maybe...maybe this is supposed to be my fate?" Gatomon asked.

Miko quickly turned to face her. "No! We are the Digi-Guardians of Light! We cant fall for the trick of the darkness!"

"But...I cant be light. I did so much Dark" Gatomon mumbled to herself.

* * *

As Daisy continued to cry, suddenly another voice called out to her. "Who is there? Come to insult me some more?"

Daisy called out as the voice echoed. "Who are you!"

"Oh, don't you recognize your older sister? They threw me away when they were done with me, just like how they threw you away when they had no more use for you" the girl told her, as it sounded like she got closer. "They don't love me, and they don't love you. I guess you just learned the hard way, love does not exist".

"No! Love has to exist! Love does exist! Your lying!"

"Then why did your parents stuff you down here? What did you do? They don't love you clearly, just like they don't love me!"

"We can love each other!" Daisy yelled.

"Maybe, but yo usee, I have not had a good mean or drink since you were born...so I think I will have a great meal first!"

"No! NO this is not right!"

"You don't love your family, just like your family does not love you!"

"No, you wrong! Love is about caring for people no matter what they do!" Daisy yelled.

* * *

"We cant give into the Darkness! We cannot surrender!" Miko yelled.

"But...I am too dark..."

"No your not! Remember what you digivolve into?!" Miko reminded her.

This seemed to snap Gatomon out of this. "I...I remember now! Angewomon! I am light!"

* * *

The symbols of Light and Love appeared on both their Digivices. They held it out, before swiping it across their bodies and hand their arms cross their body, with the elbow pointed so the rest of the arm is pointed up. "Miko and Gatomon/Daisy and Patamon, Power of Light/Love activated! Energize!"

Beams of light with rings of light surrounding them shot out of the Digivices, hitting the Digi-Eggs of Love and Light, before arcing into two beams and hiting both human and Digimon. Daisy got a bow with energy arrows, while Miko seemed to simply glow with energy. Both were in armor and Miko and Gatomon had wings.

* * *

"Celestial Light!" "Celestial Slash!" Miko and Gatomon yelled, slashing through the mirage. At the same time, Daisy broke through her prison, causing Miko, Gatomon, Daisy, and Patamon to be in some sort of general zone.

"Where are we?" Miko asked.

Suddenly, a MagnaAngemon appeared. "THis is the Land of Dreams. You have to break free! YOu have to defeat...him!"

NightTerrormon then appeared. "Spectral Fear!"

The attack turned into their greatest fears, and was fired right at them.

"Nice try, we are not falling for this!" Miko yelled

"Yeah! Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled, destroying the attack with an amped up Boom Bubble.

"Now, lets show you what the power of love can feel like to those who interefere with love itself! Heartblaster!" Daisy yelled, landing a direct hit on NightTerrormon, and causing all of them to wake up.

"ALright DarkCalumon" Miko said as they stood up. "Its your turn!"

_WOah! Talk about some dark dreams! But it looks like everyone else is still trapped! Will they be as lucky? FInd out next time in Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	43. Chapter 42: Calumon vs DarkCalumon!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. Daisy, Patamon, Miko, and Gatomon found themselves trapped inside their own nightmares specificly designed to drain them of what their Crests symbolize. Luckily, they quickly managed to overcome their nightmares, even without realizing everything they saw was fake. This allowed them to unlock the true power of their Crests, and gained the power to take on NightTerrormon, who had been brought back to assist in terrifying them all. They managed to defeat him, then awoke back in the real world! Lets hope the others have this luck!_

Ty and Calumon simply awoke in a dark and run down castle. Across the room was DarkCalumon. "What the...what is going on here!"

"Just because you are the dark version of me does not mean you can push us around!" Calumon told him as he and Ty got up to fight.

"Hmmm, I see. Very well, I will just fight you myself. But you should know, should you escape here, things will get worse for your friends!" DarkCalumon yelled. "For every one that escapes, my nightmares increase in intensity and complexity for the others! So you can fight me, but do you want to? Try to save your friends, you doom them. DO nothing, and I will keep them forever in the Nightmare zone!"

Ty was overcome with shock and fear. He and Calumon had to help, but what if they only did more harm then good? And if they did nothing, then they would never be free, but they would never get worse. It was an impossible decision.

"So you made up your mind?" DarkCalumon asked.

"Your a liar!" Ty yelled.

"Yeah! A big meanie liar!" Calumon shouted. DarkCalumon suddenly became shocked.

"What...what do you mean! Would you really hurt your friends like this?!"

Ty stepped forward. "What hurts them is not saving them from you! Real friendship means helping your friends, even if it hurts them a little for a time, its better then pain for an eternity!"

Suddenly, the symbol of Friendship formed on Ty's digivice, and a beam of energy surrounded by rings of energy shot out of it and hit the Digi-Egg of Friendship, before splitting into two and arcing back hitting both human and Digimon. "Ty and Calumon, Power of Friendship Activated! Energize!" They both then gained armor, and the Crest of Friendship appeared all over both of them. Calumon's red gem practically glowed with energy.

"I can tell by what you have said, that a few others have already been released! Well I won't wake up once I am done with you, I will go into each of their nightmares! In fact, I will do that right now!"

DarkCalumon's eyes narrowed and he sheltered his face and gaze as Calumon glowed so brightly. Suddenly, they were on a street corner. Near them, Joshua was shouting for Miko, a few years younger too. It appeared to be he had lost his sister, and people constantly insulted him saying no one could rely on him if his own sister couldn't. It was making him really upset, and Wizardmon was upset with him.

"What...no, we cant be here!" DarkCalumon shouted. "Poison Song!"

Calumon intercepted. "Cleansing Song!"

Ty quickly ran over to Joshua, and shouted into his ear. "Do not listen to those people! You can do it Joshua! YOu were always there for everyone else, all you need now is to be there for yourself! YOu have to be reliable to yourself before others, so stop stressing out and trust yourself!"

Joshua and Wizardmon, while unable to see them, seemed to calm down, and all of a sudden, he just seemed to find his sister. "I knew I could count on you".

Joshua's Crest of Reliability activated, as Calumon and DarkCalumon clashed. Suddenly, their surrounding changed to outer space, and Joshua was back to his normal age. He also unlocked his own Power of Reliability.

"Joshua, Wizardmon, save the others! Me and Calumon will deal with this pathetic copy!" Ty told him.

"No you wont! Dark Lightning!"

"Celestial Pulse!"

The two attacks counteracted each other. DarkCalumon got even angrier, as Joshua seemed to free more people, unlocking their Crests in the process. "No! You are not supposed to escape this easily!"

"Well too bad! You did not count on my Crest of Friendship, because while you might have Calumon in your name, you do not understand the power of Friendship at all!" Ty yelled.

Calumon and DarkCalumon charged at each other. "Star Slash!" "Shadow Slash!"

The two Digimon clashed, and suddenly, they were not in the Nightmare Zone, but the real world. MetalEtemon looked over at them. "I thought you said we would have more time!"

"I don't think so!" Ty yelled. "Bolt of Light!"

"Celestial Pulse!"

The attacks combined, and knocked DarkCalumon back. He quickly flew back up, with a field of darkness around him. "Darkness inferno!"

"Barrier of Light!"

The barrier negated the attack. "No! Impossible!"

"Lets give you a taste of your own medicine! Mirror Barrier!" Calumon shouted. Suddenly, the attack was shot right back at DarkCalumon injuring him.

"GIve up yet?" Ty asked.

"Never!" DarkCalumon yelled, as NightTerrormon joined him. "Now its fair! Two versus two!"

"Bolt of Light!" "Star Slash!" "Shadow Slash!" "Terrorgaze!"

The attacks conflicted with each other, causing an explosion. As the others started to stand up, DarkCalumon charged at Calumon and headbutted him. Calumon knocked him back with his own headbutt. However, suddenly the ground shook under everyone. DarkCalumon flew into the sky. "Its time! I summon my master, PiousGeneOlypimon!"

Suddenly, a large portal opened, and PiousGeneOlypimon emerged. This time, he was here of his own will, and was ready at full power. "Did you think me defeated!"

"Its too late! I win, you lose Digi-Guardians!" DarkCalumon shouted.

"No its not! Celestial Restoration!" Calumon shouted, restoring everyone he could to full energy. Everyone had now activated their Crests true power.

"What the...this is not good" Miko said.

"Agreed" Artur said, waking up.

"What will we do?" DemiDevimon said.

"We use our true power...and we fight him" Jack told them.

"But how?" Artur asked. "He is at full power now? And he is ready for us".

"Simple Artur. We send you home, just like Viozamon" Jack told him. "Ready to go home?"

Artur nodded, as everyone stood up. At that moment, organization people arrived, but PiousGeneOlypimon was getting all the attention.

The final battle had begun.

_Normally, some summery would be here. Here it is, Good job Ty! Will the others be able to face this threat once and for all? What will happen to everyone? Anyways, if it seems like I skipped over everyone else, I originally just planned for Ty and Joshua to wake up, but I realized too far in to change that their crests made what I ended up typing to make the most sense, and what should happen. Hence why it might seem rushed. Don't worry, the final battle...its not going to be as short. Or pretty. BUt it will be epic. So tune in Next time to Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	44. Chapter 43: The Final Battle Begins!

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians. GO READ THE DAMN CHAPTER YOURSELF! Seriously, trying to sum this up would be insane. In fact, you better have read the whole damn thing. Seriously, go do it right now!_

"Ready everyone?" Jack asked.

"This plan is both insane, and brilliant. YOu sure you can do it?" Lilian asked.

Jack nodded. "I am sure".

Suddenly, shouting came from behind them. The group looked back, and it was all of their parents (who could make feasible sense), running towards them.

"Mom, how did you know I was here?" Ty asked. "Also, I can explain".

Eric's mom was also there, and free of the spell. That said, she seemed really sorry. "I am sorry Eric, I should have never made you choose".

"I am sorry for doing what I did" DemiDevimon said. "So, we cool now?"

"We are cool".

"What are you all doing here?" Daisy asked.

"We know what happened. This man, Gennai, told us everything. He showed us the truth, about what would happen without you. And we saw all the nightmares".

Ty's mother nodded. "While it scares us, we were told and explained that if we get in your way, we would lose you all no matter what".

"It was a long and difficult talk, but we realized if we really wanted to prove we loved you" Daisy's mom said. "We had to show we support you".

Jack just looked kind of depressed, until Shurimon showed up. "Don't worry Jack, she would support you just the same".

"Thanks...dad" Jack managed to say.

"You are welcome. Now, you ready to show this ego filled Digimon who is boss?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted. Suddenly, all their crests began to activate with intense power.

"What...what is this! What is going on!" PiousGeneOlypimon shouted.

"This is the true power of the Crests" Jack told him.

"The power within us all!" Lilian added.

"The power to change the world!" Ty replied.

"The power to save it!"

"The power to free it!"

"The power to enlighten it!"

"THe power to protect it!"

"The power to return home!"

"And to make sure we have a home to go to!"

"And the power to no longer need a Digital Zone!"

They all held out their Digivices. "Ultimate Biofuse Digivolution!"

Artur and Dracomon did something different though. "Biomerge Digivolution Activate!"

====EVERYONE BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION TOGETHER INTO...GUARDIANMON! THE GUARDIAN OF BOTH WORLDS!====

====Artur and Dracomon biomerge digivolve to...Examon!====

Guardianmon and Examon immediately engaged the Champion God Level Digimon. Examon quickly flanked it, and then they both attacked from either side. PiousGeneOlypimon fought back, and knocked them both down, suddenly growing in size and power. "Did you really think you can beat me?!"

"We will beat you!"

"We will give it our all!"

"And if we cant beat you, then others will!"

PiousGeneOlypimon laughed, as the DigiDarkened showed up and combined their powers to even the numbers. "Who would dare stand against me!"

"We might be the Digi-Guardians, but we are not the only DigiDestined! Everyone at the ready!"

Suddenly, masses of Digimon and humans surrounded the battlefield. Among them was Agumon, Wormmon, Devimon, and all the others, who immediately engaged the DigiDarkened and the remaining minions. "You mere mortals dare stand against me!"

"We are not mere, and we more then dare! We will stand against you, and we will beat you!" Guardianmon yelled.

"We will destroy you, just like we did your minions!"

"Well I am more powerful then ever!" he said, as the two forces continued to clash against each other.

Guardianmon and all the people inside it continued to fight though. "_We cannot give up hope! We cannot let down those we love! We have the knowledge to fight them! We will not submit to fear, for we have the courage to fight! When we stand with our friends, how could we lose, for together we are unstoppable! Our sincerity gives us the ability to know what is right and do what is right! For we shall always be a shining light to fend off the darkness that seeks to corrupt this world! We will continue to be a force that everyone can rely on to do what is right! And even when we seem down, we are always able to pull out a miracle and turn the tides. For our kindness knows no bounds, and gives us the strength to push harder then ever! For we are the Digi-Guardians, and we shall not fall!"_

Suddenly, a large burst of light containing the power of all the crests launched out. It burned The Grand Creator, hurting him, and then charged him with the sword. Examon charged from the back, and they both landed a direct hit. However, he just blasted them back, and knocked them down. "Is that so? Well it is still not enough! Plague of Death!"

The attack hit them all, and knocked them all back. It severely hurt them, but suddenly, they all got up and quickly stabbed PiousGeneOlypimon. The attack seemed to defeat him, but then a pulse emerged from his body and knocked everyone back. The Grand Creator seemed to glow, and then exploded.

"We did it!" We beat him!" Examon yelled.

"No, not yet!" Guardianmon said. "His Demigods could ressurect, so therefore so can he!"

Suddenly, The Grand Creator returned, but in a weakened form known as Lucemon, yet amped up to God Level still, and sent out a pulse that hit everyone extremely hard which resulted in everyone de-digivolving. Artur and Dracomon were down on street level, while the others managed to get to a rooftop of a Skyscrapper. "DId you think it would be that easy? Even these dampening fields are miniscule".

GeneOlypimon destroyed the dampening field generators set up by THe Organization. The group got up. "We are not out yet!"

"You have used all your energy. Otherwise, why would you de-digivolve!?"

"Because we have one last trick up our sleeves!" Jack shouted. "Now, ready Calumon, Patamon, and Gatomon?!"

"Ready!" they shouted with their humans. "Alright, lets show them all of our tricks!"

Suddenly, Jack and Terriermon ran towards the edge of the building, as Patamon and Gatomon digivolved.

====Patamon digivolves to...Angemon!====

====Gatomon digivolves to...Angewomon!====

"Ready!" Calumon said.

"The thing you forgot!" Jack shouted. "Is Warp Digivolution, and Calumon's connection to Digivolution! And you are surrounded by DigiDestined and their Digimon!"

Suddenly, Lucemon's eyes widened. "No! You cant mean...thats not possible!"

Angemon and Angewomon shot their energy into Ty, which used his Digibond as a connection with his modified D'Arc Digivice to supercharge Calumon. "Mass Warp Digivolution Activate!"

====Agumon warp Digivolve to...WarGreymon!====

====Gabumon Warp Digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!====

All the Digimon followed suit, Digivolving into their Mega forms. Suddenly, Lucemon was surrounded by Mega Level Digimon.

"Now its our turn Terry!" Jack said as he and Terry jumped off the side as his Digivice activated. "Omni-Digivolution activate!"

====Jackmon Omni-Digivolves to...SuperJackmon!====

====Terriermon Omni-Digivolves to...SurpremeGargoRapidmon!====

"It does not matter, for I still have my half of the Data MAtrix!" he shouted as he reached for it, only to realize it was no longer in his possession, but gone. "What the...where did it go!"

(Flashback to when Guardianmon stabbed him, one hand secretly reached out and quickly grabbed the other half of the Data Matrix, while PiousGeneOlypimon had been planning his counter attack) "I am afraid you were not paying attention to what we were really doing!"

"Very well then! Then we shall settle this the old fashioned way!" Lucemon shouted as he charged Jack and Terry. The final conflict had begun!

_If you think about it, what else could you expect GeneOlypimon to have Digivolved from? Anyways, looks like this battle is far from over! But will this turn out well, or will Lucemon overcome the others? Find out next time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	45. Chapter 44: Saying Farewells

_THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER. I thought I would let you know that. The final chapter happens AFTER this one. Technically. There will be a sequal, Digi-Guardians 02. Way less people this time, I realized too late I had too many to handle. Eric did not help either. Anyways, let the battle continue!_

Lucemon fought Jack and Terry, and the battle seemed pretty even. As the other Digi-Guardians ran down to street level to help with the plan, Artur and Dracomon also got ready. After all, getting the whole Data Matrix was the key to everything. But as they did this, they could not help but wonder what life would be like without The Grand Creator looming over them, how their lives would change, what their parents would do? It was almost more scary then the fight itself. But they would face it, just like they faced everything else.

Daisy imagined family dinners with Patamon sitting at the table now. Maybe Patamon could even come to school with her, and help her with any unwanted attention from creeps. The Roe siblings imagined a similar thing, with their Digimon no longer needing to hide, at least while at home. It was a great thought, to have them like that. To play, and relax, and not worry about their house getting invaded.

Eric was just happy his mom finally accepted DemiDevimon. He could not wait to play and have all sorts of adventures with his new friends. Kyo was also happy about the whole thing, and could not wait to see what this new world was like. He was still worried about the Organization, it seemed like they disappeared as quickly as they showed up, and they had no idea how big of a threat this was.

Joshua and Miko were expecting stories from their parents now. Gatomon and Wizardmon also thought that this was going to be interesting. All they could really all agree on is that things were going to change, and hopefully for the better, but even if they won today, there would be future threats. But they would always stand united, no matter what. And they would make sure nothing can stop them.

As Jack and Terry knocked Lucemon back, he started to smile. "You might be putting up a good fight, but do you honestly think you can keep fighting me? Even in your forms, I am still more powerful!"

"We never expected to beat you this way. Everyone, now!"

The Digi-Guardians surrounded Lucemon with their Digivices, and held them out. "Power of the Crests, Unleashed!"

Each Digivice shot out a beam of light, that bound Lucemon. Jack then took the Data Matrix in his hands. Lucemon snarled. "You cannot handle the power, remember!"

"I am more Digimon then I was before! Now, Dimensional Gate! Open!" Jack shouted, and a Dimensional Door appeared behind Lucemon, opening up. Suddenly, Artur sent out a beam of light from behind. "Time to go home, Artur!"

Artur and Dracomon pulled Lucemon through the Dimensional Door as the others helped, until half of Lucemon was inside the Dimensional Gate. Lucemon tried to break free, but failed. "No! You cannot do this to me!"

"You are out of lives, and out of power!" Jack yelled. "Dimensional Door! Close!"

The door then shut itself, splitting Lucemon in half, and scattering his data across two worlds and a Dimensional interspace. "Noooo!"

"Now!" Jack yelled. "Dimensional Key, form!"

Suddenly, Jack and Terriermon were floating in the middle of some strange space. Below them, there was some sort of Core, with what seemed like infinite Digital Worlds surrounding it, if that made any sense, with each one connected to a different human world. "What is this?"

"This is all the infinite Digital Worlds, as well as the human worlds they are linked to. What is in the center is called the Digital Core, the center of all Digital Worlds" a familiar voice said. A woman emerged from the Digital Core, and flew up in front of them. It was Jack's mother.

"Mom...but...what is going on here?"

"I am sorry I cannot explain everything. It is too dangerous, and I am forbidden" she told him.

"What? Why?! What is wrong?!"

"Something you are linked to. Throughout the multiple Digital Worlds, a phenomena has occured. BIomerge Digivolution, Myotismon's VenomMyotismon form, and you yourself. There is an uncanny pattern involving Human-Digimon hybrids. And that was just in our worlds. Other worlds are having the same issue. Someone is trying to create and/or working on hybridizing humans and Digimon. SOme force with the power to reach multiple Digital Worlds. Please son, I hate to ask this of you, but you are the only one who can connect the dots. You have to find this force, or the Digital Core, and every Digital World, will deteriorate. But know this, I am so proud for all you have done" Jack's mom told him. Before anything else could be said, Jack woke up in the human world, creating the Dimensional Key. He did not even remember the idea for it.

The Dimensional Key then flew into Jack's Digivice, as he and Terry got up and de-digivolved. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks. Lets celebrate, before I have to go" Jack told them. Everyone looked shock.

"Why are you leaving? We won! What else is there?"

"I just learned something disturbing" he said as Kari, Miko's mother, ran up. "VenomMyotismon. Me. Biomerge Digivolution. There are other Digital Worlds, possibly an infinite number that I need to explore some of. And they also have events that link to me myself. There have been repeated, seemingly seperate events, involving HUman-Digimon hybridization. My birth, Biomerge Digivolution. Myotismon was drinking the blood of humans, why? Did it cause the powerful VenomMyotismon? Was he actually a human-Digimon hybrid? First we party, but this is a serious issue that I need to handle personally".

"Will you return?" Ty asked.

"Don't worry, I will. But this is serious. That said, I don't plan to leave without enjoying out victory for one night" Jack told them, and they all smiled.

* * *

"I see. Yes boss. I understand" Doctor Oswald said, before hanging up. "We have approval to start Project Hybrid".

"The bosses approved it? Wow, I cant believe they approved an idea that litterally came to me in a dream" another Doctor mentioned.

"Making our own Human/Digimon hybrids will help our future operations increidbly. What about these Digi-Guardians?"

"They will be dealt with soon enough. Right now, we focus on Project Hybrid. You think the bosses will ever visit us in person?"

"I doubt it, they like to be secretive. Now, lets begin" Doctor Oswald said, as they began to prep the lab for early experiments and testing.

* * *

The Digi-Guardians all said their late farewells to Artur and Dracomon, as well as Jack and Terriermon. With Jack gone, Lilian took up the role of leader. They knew what they had to do. Reports from the Digital World were coming in. The Grand Creator made the Digital World ten times bigger, and added several new continents as well as nearly doubling the total count of Digimon at least, if not tripled or even quadrupled, which is where they stopped counting. But, there was one last piece of business to deal with...

_What will the final chapter of Digimon: Digi-Guardians hold? Find out next time for the last part of Digimon: Digi-Guardians!_


	46. Chapter 45:The Final Chapter!(Not last?)

"So, let me get this straight" Lilian's, Daisy's, Kyo's, Miko's, and Joshua's teacher said. "You were all horribly sick...during all of the...strangeness?"

"Yeah! Our parents even signed these slips to confirm it!" Daisy told him. "You can call them yourselves if you don't believe us".

"Yeah...ummm, I think I will just believe you...for now..." the teacher said. "Anyways, alright then. Have a good weekend then!"

The group of them met up with CK, Eric, and Ty. Their Digimon all came out of hiding, and they went to the park.

"So, I cant believe they all bought it!" Eric mentioned.

"Mine didn't. He called my parents, who confirmed the story anyways. I have to say, not having to hide our Digimon is a great change" Ty told them.

"We already didn't, but we understand what you mean" Joshua mentioned.

"You should hear some of my mom's stories. We had it easy on some parts" Miko said.

"So, what do we do now?" Ty asked.

Lilian took out a new map of the Digital World. "The Grand Creator, before we defeated him, created dozens of new Digimon, replicated thousands of old one, and essentially boosted the population of the Digital World. In addition, he created several new continents, and countless new islands, which all the Digimon are inhabiting. Additionally, when Jack hid away the Data Matrix, time started to resync. Not completely, but time does not pass as quickly in the Digital World anymore. We have a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it. We need to patrol the Digital World, and keep it safe. I am assigning each of us a zone to handle".

"So we wont see much of each other in the Digital World anymore?" Calumon asked.

"Not as much, but we will still see each other. We are going to make all of us a promise to keep in touch. We are going to have to recruit regular DigiDestined as well" Lilian told them.

They all agreed to the plan. And so, the Digi-Guardians was officially on the job, with an actual long term plan this time. But did they know what was coming? Did they know what evil was on its way? I guess you will have to find out in Digimon: Digi-Guardians 02!

* * *

"Jack knows now. This will become an issue, especially with that Dimensional Key" one voice mentioned.

"We still have our agents" another said.

"But now our plan is known. They are going to keep us from the Digital Core!"

"Our plan has been in motion for decades. Nothing can stop us, and nothing will stop us!"

"You truly believe that?"

"I have not been wrong yet".

"Fine then, we proceed as planned" the voice said, as an orb floated up in front of him. "They think Apocalymon defeated? They will learn too late how wrong they are...I will have the power the Original Digi-Destined had! I will become perfect!"

(And roll credits!...if we had any! Anyways, the adventure continues in Digi-Guardians 02! Thank you for reading 01!)


End file.
